Finder No Ikigai
by Roshieru
Summary: Alors que sa relation avec Asami reste au point mort, Akihito se retrouve confronté à un serial killer, qui lui envoie la date et le lieu de ses crimes pour qu'il les photographie.
1. Lethal Sand

_Commentaire : Finder No Ikigai se base sur Viewfinder, manga de Yamane Ayano. L'histoire prend place après les évènements de Naked Truth (et l'arc de Hong Kong). Celle-ci ayant été écrite avant la fin de la publication de l'arc, il est possible que par la suite des incohérences apparaissent avec le manga._

**Prologue – Lethal Sand**

C'était le cinquième.  
Cinq meurtres, ceux de personnes qui a priori n'avaient rien en commun. On aurait même pu se demander si ces assassinats avaient un lien.  
Akihito savait que c'était le cas… Même si à vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne pas être impliqué dans tout ça.  
Un homme d'affaire dans son bureau à Shinjuku, une prostituée dans les quartiers chauds, deux dealers dans une salle de Pachinko à Roppongi, et enfin sur l'une des plages de la baie de Tokyo, cette jeune femme… Un visage, un nom inconnu. Et pourtant, la sauvagerie avec laquelle elle avait été tuée ne pouvait laisser indifférent même le plus sans cœur des hommes.  
Elle portait un tailleur noir, une grande marque à première vue, et une chaîne avec une croix autour du cou. A part ça, il était impossible de dire qui elle était. Il n'avait pas voulu toucher au corps, chercher de quelconques papiers d'identité. Son visage était tuméfié, du sang s'était répandu, issu de l'arrière de son crâne. Méconnaissable. L'avait-on battu à coup de barre de fer ? Ou à l'aide d'un tout autre objet contondant ?  
Akihito n'avait pas vu le premier corps, celui de l'homme d'affaire. Mais il avait lu dans un journal qu'il avait reçu une bonne dizaine de balles dans le corps. Bien entendu, il n'était pas dit de quel type d'arme à feu il s'agissait. Le service balistique de la police était resté silencieux à ce sujet. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais hélas il n'avait pas ou plutôt plus d'entrée là bas. Mais dix balles pour tuer un homme, quand même !  
Les trois autres avaient subi la même sauvagerie. La prostituée avait reçu une vingtaine de coups de couteau, les deux autres… Non, il ne préférait pas s'en souvenir.  
Il avait pris des photos, évidemment. Les journaux aimaient ça et il fallait bien vivre. Habituellement, il s'intéressait plutôt aux hommes politiques et aux organisations mafieuses, parfois il prenait des photo pour des mariages ou pour des magazines, seulement c'était un cas un peu particulier.  
En fait, il se sentait minable de profiter ainsi de la mort des gens mais…  
Non, il n'y avait pas véritablement de 'mais' qui tenait. Il était minable, il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire vautour.  
Akihito soupira. L'air était glacé, le printemps n'était pas encore là. Il n'y avait quasiment pas d'éclairage sur la plage, seul le flash de son appareil photo avait apporté une brève lueur réconfortante. Les étoiles et la lune n'étaient même pas visible cette nuit. Même si la silhouette sombre du corps se dessinait sur le sable de la plage, au moins il ne voyait plus les détails macabres…  
Mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il était temps de partir d'ici.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire avant qu'un policier sorti de nul part ne pointe son arme en lui hurlant de ne pas bouger.  
C'était encore une bonne journée qui s'annonçait…


	2. Killer's Missive

**Chapitre 1 – Killer's Missive**

Au moins, il y avait une chose de sûre : Chaque commissariat de Tokyo était bourré de son lot d'inspecteurs et de fonctionnaires incompétents. Akihito soupçonnait qui plus est que cela était une loi mondiale. Afin de ne pas réduire efficacement notre taux de criminalité, engageons des idiots sachant à peine que 2 et 2 font 4 et surtout reconnaître un assassin d'une personne innocente. Cela devait bien faire cinq heures qu'il s'expliquait inutilement au sujet de sa présence sur les lieux et il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Il avait aperçu par hasard le corps. Et comme il était photographe, il l'avait évidemment pris des clichés. Eh, c'était un scoop non ? N'importe quel journal à scandale aurait adoré afficher en première page ce genre de photo bien gore. Oh, oui, il était un peu odieux, il devait paraître pour un paparazzi dégoûtant couplé d'un serial killer. Oups, c'était vrai, la police n'était visiblement pas au courant d'un quelconque lien entre ces affaires. Akihito, de son côté, préféra garder le silence sur ce point afin de ne pas alourdir son cas. Et puis, ces dernières expériences avec la police avaient été mémorables mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.  
Bien entendu, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la trahison de Yamazaki, celui qui l'avait pourtant remis sur le droit chemin. Comment pouvait-il oublier ça ? Il l'avait mis sciemment en danger, il avait essayé de le tuer… Et surtout… Surtout ! C'était à cause de lui si un Yakuza obsédé le harcelait. Sans compter l'autre cinglé de Liu Feilong … Tous deux lui glaçaient le sang même si, à bien y réfléchir, il avait bien plus de sympathie pour Asami que pour son confrère chinois. Après tout, Asami cherchait juste une occasion de le mettre dans son lit, Feilong lui avait surtout envie de lui faire un troisième œil au milieu du front chaque fois qu'il le voyait.  
Et puis, Asami lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Dans le fond, il ne savait exactement que penser de cet homme. Peut-être qu'en fait il l'aimait bien… Un peu.  
« - Takaba Akihito, quelle surprise ! »  
Le photographe grinça des dents. Il connaissait cette voix. L'inspecteur Imamiya, l'ancien coéquipier de Yamazaki. Akihito lui avait sauvé la vie au Shion il y avait quelques mois de cela mais il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de le revoir, surtout dans une pareille situation. Qu'est ce que ce flic allait encore inventer pour le foutre dans la merde ?  
Akihito fixa froidement l'inspecteur sans répondre, Imamiya tira une chaise et prit place à la table. Accordant un instant d'attention à la tasse de café froid que le jeune homme n'avait pas touché.  
« - J'ai entendu dire qu'on te soupçonnait du meurtre d'une avocate…  
« - Je l'ai déjà dit et répété. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela. J'étais juste là au mauvais moment.  
« - Au bon moment, tu veux dire. »  
L'inspecteur déposa l'appareil photo sur la table tout en souriant avec une candeur agaçante. Et Akihito sentait poindre le mal de crâne à l'idée de rester encore plusieurs heures dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Peut-être même allaient-ils le faire inculper pour meurtre.  
« - Tu fais à présent la rubrique des chiens écrasés ? Je croyais que ton hobby était les scoop sur les politiciens, les policiers véreux… Les Yakuza… Que deviens donc ton bon ami… Ryûichi Asami ? »  
Lorsque Akihito avait rencontré l'inspecteur Imamiya, celui-ci était persuadé que le photographe était proche du Yakuza. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, Asami avait couru droit dans un repaire de la Triade pour le tirer hors des griffes de Feilong. Il l'avait encore refait récemment… Il avait été blessé en tentant de le sauver…  
Seulement, Imamiya se trompait sur le genre de relation que ce démon entretenait avec lui. Pour l'inspecteur, Akihito n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin au courant de beaucoup trop de choses et pouvant lui être utile pour faire arrêter Asami. En vérité, le Yakuza avait jeté son dévolu sur l'audacieux photographe. Il était à lui. Il ne ratait pas la moindre occasion pour le lui rappeler de la façon la plus charnelle possible.  
Pour une fois, Akihito sourit à cette pensée. Il aurait adoré voir la tête de l'inspecteur en train de réaliser à quel point il s'était trompé.  
« - Je suppose qu'il va bien, » finit par dire Akihito en dévisageant l'homme avec désinvolture. « Pourquoi ? Vous espérez encore que je vous serve d'indicateur ou d'appât comme lors de cette affaire au Sion ? Si je n'avais pas été là… »  
Imamiya se rembrunit. Visiblement, Akihito avait touché juste. L'inspecteur avait bien eu l'espoir de l'utiliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Autant lui faire abandonner cette idée au plus vite. Le jeune homme avait déjà un sentiment de culpabilité en se rappelant qu'il avait vendu des informations à Feilong pour sauver ses amis. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de collaborer avec la police pour nuire à nouveau à Asami. Il avait pourtant toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr… Mais il avait des dettes envers lui. Le genre de dettes qu'on ne rembourse pas en payant un bon restaurant à son créancier.  
« - Je pensais simplement te faire libérer puisqu'il n'y a pas de preuve attestant ta culpabilité, mais si tu le prends sur ce ton je peux aussi bien te garder un peu plus longtemps ici. »  
Akihito haussa un sourcil. Le libérer, comme ça, vraiment ? Alors qu'on l'avait trouvé sur la scène du crime en train de prendre des photo ? Alors qu'il le soupçonnait d'être très proche d'un Yakuza ? C'était louche. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme qui l'avait déjà piégé une fois.  
« - Vous souhaitez quelque chose en échange de votre bonne action ? » Questionna le jeune homme avec méfiance.  
Mais l'inspecteur dénia.  
« - Tu savais que cette avocate avait pour client quelques 'amis' proches de Ryûichi Asami ? »  
Imamiya envisageait-il l'implication d'Asami dans cette affaire ? Cela ne plaisait vraiment pas au photographe. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Asami le responsable de cette vague de meurtres… Parce que…  
« - Si tu apprends quoique ce soit, tu ferais mieux de me prévenir.  
« - Vous avez les moyens de me protéger… ? »  
Si Akihito avait du compter sur la police les deux fois où Feilong l'avait kidnappé, il ne serait sans aucun doute plus de ce monde. Béni soit Asami pour une fois. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque à voix haute, bien entendu. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il avait une soudaine envie de rire.  
'S'il apprenait quoique ce soit', ce ne serait finalement pas lui qu'il irait prévenir en premier.

Bien entendu, Imamiya avait gardé la pellicule de son appareil photo. Mais au moins Akihito était libre. Il pouvait respirer en paix l'air glacé et pollué de la charmante mégapole de Tokyo. C'était l'heure où les gens commençaient tout juste à s'éveiller pour partir au travail. S'il y avait malgré tout de la circulation et des piétons sur les grands axes, ce n'était pas le cas sur les petites artères de la ville.  
Stressé par ces quelques heures de détention, Akihito avait fait un tour dans un parc puis était rentré chez lui pour un repos bien mérité.  
Il avait acheté au passage le journal du matin. Les informations se diffusaient vite. La Une annonçait déjà la mort d'une avocate de renom, Shimizusawa Monoe. Elle était connue pour avoir défendu nombre de politiciens impliqués dans des affaires louches et on la soupçonnait d'être proche de certains milieux mafieux. Décidément, Akihito voyait mal Asami se mettre à tuer des gens qui à première vue avait plutôt le profil d'allié. L'inspecteur Imamiya se plantait de suspect. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'air d'un type très intelligent si on se basait sur sa mésaventure au Shion… Foncer idiotement en aveugle dans les bras de trafiquants de drogue.

Alors qu'il était sous la douche, son téléphone portable sonna plusieurs fois, avec insistance. Il n'entendit pas la première sonnerie, il ne répondit pas à la seconde. Quant à la troisième, il se contenta de lâcher une injure parce qu'il avait mal réglé le robinet d'eau chaude.  
Il eut le temps de regretter bien plus tard de ne pas avoir décroché son téléphone.  
Deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et il bascula en arrière, son regard ayant juste le temps de saisir une paire de yeux marron doré acérés.

« - Asami ! Comment es tu entré ? » grogna le jeune homme en s'essuyant énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette.  
Il n'aimait pas ça. Oh mon Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ça ! Il avait le sentiment d'être piégé dans son propre appartement avec un molosse prêt à bondir sur lui pour le déguster.  
Mais pour le moment, Asami était sagement adossé à son bureau. Et il semblait s'amuser de sa réaction. Il ne souriait pas mais son regard brillait d'un éclat railleur. Il avait souvent ce même regard lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler tous 'les côtés agréables' de leur relation.  
« - C'est toi qui m'as invité. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »  
Toujours le dernier mot, celui-là.  
Akihito lui jeta un regard noir de rigueur.  
« - Et que veux tu au juste ?  
« - Parle-moi des meurtres, » répondit Asami du tac au tac sans sourciller.  
Akihito ressentit une soudaine angoisse. Et si Imamiya voyait juste ? Et si c'était lui qui se trompait ? Peut-être qu'Asami cherchait à savoir ce qu'il savait au juste pour le faire taire ou pas ensuite. Mais… Ca ne collait pas vraiment. Parce qu'il y avait un détail qui…  
« - Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai lu dans les journaux, » murmura le photographe.  
Mauvaise réponse, le regard d'Asami se durcit immédiatement. Avait-il perçu la légère hésitation dans la voix du jeune homme ? Akihito eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Il savait très bien ce qui coûtait de contrarier le Yakuza. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et qu'il avait décrété qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il n'était pour autant capable de le tuer. Akihito en était en tout cas persuadé.  
« - En fait… J'ai reçu des lettres, » ajouta le jeune homme en croisant les bras pour se donner une contenance. « Il y avait à chaque fois le nom de la future victime, le lieu et l'heure de sa mort. Ca a commencé dès le premier crime.  
« - Tu en as parlé à la police ? »  
Akihito secoua négativement la tête. Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne voulait pas être impliqué un peu plus dans cette affaire. Recevoir ces lettres, c'était étrange en effet. Il avait vu assez de film sur les serials killer pour le savoir. Il espérait d'ailleurs ne pas finir égorgé.  
C'était pour cela que Asami ne pouvait pas être responsable. Il le voyait mal s'amuser à lui écrire ce genre de choses pour ensuite trucider des gens. Non, son rayon, c'était plutôt de le séquestrer dans son lit. Même si ce n'était pas forcément désagréable, le jeune homme en avait honte.  
« - Alors, que cela reste entre nous, » ordonna le Yakuza avec un froncement de sourcil. « Si tu en reçois d'autres, appelle-moi. »  
Akihito resta tout d'abord sans réaction lorsque Asami se dirigea vers la porte. Visiblement, le (court) entretien était terminé et l'homme n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine colère.  
« - Eh, c'est tout ? »  
Asami ne s'arrêta pas et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Toutefois, il eut la bonté de lui adresser un regard interrogateur, même s'il ne lui répondit pas.  
« - Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui reçois ces lettres, » commença le photographe en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton et de s'énerver face à l'équivalent d'un mur en béton armé de 2 mètres d'épaisseur. « Et il serait normal que je sois un peu au courant de ce qui se trame. Est-ce que Feilong pourrait être derrière tout ça ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me le dire ? »  
Ah, visiblement, c'était non si on en jugeait au regard façon Hiroshima du Yakuza. Bien, bien, au moins il aurait essayé. Il conserverait juste l'espoir que celui-ci se faisait simplement à sa façon du souci pour lui et ne souhaitait pas le voir plus en danger qu'il ne l'était peut-être déjà. Hum… Non, là, il fantasmait totalement.  
« - Pourquoi prendre cet air de chien battu ? » demanda Asami avec un sourire en coin.  
Hein ? Quoi ? Lui un air de chien battu ? Sûrement pas !  
Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'Asami agrippa son poignet pour l'attirer à lui avec fermeté. Akihito nota l'odeur familière de cigarette imprégnant le costume trois pièce de l'homme. Il était toujours bien habillé, il avait tout de l'homme d'affaire honnête et n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Un beau vernis.  
Akihito voulu reculer mais l'autre main d'Asami se glissa derrière son dos, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.  
« - Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se trame mais ces lettres me permettront sans doute de le découvrir, » chuchota l'homme à son oreille. « Le responsable de cette mascarade va vite comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me défier. »  
Encore une fois, Akihito avait le sentiment d'être simplement un outil. Pour les flics, pour les mafieux de toute espèce. Et ce n'était pas les lèvres de Asami venant se poser sur les siennes qui allaient lui faire changer d'avis facilement.


	3. Killer’s Eyes

**Chapitre 2 – Killer's Eyes**

Il y avait certains matins, Akihito n'avait vraiment pas envie de se réveiller. Son réveil hululait joyeusement de sa sonnerie aigrelette afin de lui signaler qu'il était 7h et qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de son lit pour avaler son petit déjeuner à base de Nato-beurk pour trouver ensuite une quelconque occupation. Flâner en ville et espérer surprendre le crime pour le photographier.  
Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait surtout envie d'abattre ce maudit réveil avec un revolver à gros calibre et de se rendormir en grognant. Hélas, on fait rarement ce que l'on veut dans la vie.  
Cela faisait deux jours depuis le dernier meurtre. Deux jours depuis son arrestation. Deux jours depuis le passage d'Asami chez lui.  
Pourquoi quasiment chacune de ses rencontres avec Asami finissait dans la case lit du monopoly de la vie ? Etait ce le destin qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui jouer ce tour ? Ou bien cet homme était-il à ce point pervers ?  
Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas qu'Asami à blâmer. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas une seule fois dit non. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas aimé.  
Le fait de commencer à s'attacher à cet homme, malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, l'effrayait plus qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. A cause de lui, il se trouvait toujours avec des ennuis impossibles. On l'avait kidnappé deux fois, plus une s'il comptait sa première rencontre avec Asami. Il avait fait la connaissance de Feilong et, ça, c'était une raison suffisante pour en vouloir aussi à Asami. Sa façon de commencer la nouvelle année était tout sauf catholique. Oui, bon, d'accord, complètement ivre Akihito avait passé la soirée à téléphoner à – pour ne pas dire harceler - Asami. Etait-ce une raison pour l'emmener – pour ne pas dire l'enlever - sous le nez de SES amis ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie non plus que tout le monde sache qu'il avait une liaison avec un homme.  
Akihito décida de réciter tout en s'habillant son mantra habituel : « je déteste cet Asami, je déteste cet Asami, je déteste cet Asami… »  
Rien ne prouvait que la thérapie marchait mais en tout cas c'était une meilleure façon de se défouler que d'aller se cogner la tête contre un mur et de finir à l'hôpital.

La matinée se déroula d'une bien morne façon. Le photographe avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. Même ses plus fidèles contacts n'avaient pas d'informations croustillantes à lui donner. En vérité, ces derniers temps, mis à part ces curieux courriers et les meurtres qui en découlaient, il ne se passait rien de spécialement palpitant dans sa vie. Mais il n'avait rien reçu dans sa boite aux lettres non plus. De toute façon, il était impossible de prévoir quand le prochain message arriverait. Il n'y avait pas une durée de jours précises séparant les crimes.  
Il était en train de consulter son portable, prêt à appeler l'un de ses amis pour lui demander de venir déjeuner avec lui ce midi, lorsque la voix de l'inspecteur Imamiya retentit. La chaaaance !  
Akihito leva les yeux au ciel tout en glissant le portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Allons bon, que lui voulait-il encore ? Lui passer les menottes et l'arrêter ? Quelle rencontre fortuite, Tokyo devait être bien petite pour un pareil hasard.  
Le jeune photographe pivota tout en jetant un regard hostile à l'inspecteur. Il n'était pas seul. Une femme à qui il aurait donné la trentaine, pas plus, l'accompagnait. De la police aussi ? Il la jaugea rapidement du regard. Et la seconde chose qu'il remarqua après son âge, c'était qu'elle était plutôt grande même en lui retirant les talons de ses chaussures. 1m65, par là…  
« - Je te présente mademoiselle Akiko Inoue. Elle a déjà travaillé avec le FBI et vient de revenir récemment au Japon. Il s'agit d'une profiler très renommée.  
« - Profiler ? » répéta Akihito avec de la surprise dans la voix.  
Pourquoi lui faire rencontrer ce genre de personne ? Le photographe adressa un regard méfiant à Imamiya, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer encore. L'inspecteur se contenta de lui sourire… Hypocritement. Pendant que mademoiselle la profiler affichait un air des plus sévères. Super.  
« - Monsieur Imamiya, pouvez vous nous laisser seuls ? »  
Akihito reporta son attention sur Akiko. Voir le policier congédié ainsi sans plus d'explication lui faisait grand plaisir.  
« - Comme vous voulez, mademoiselle Inoue, » répondit Imamiya en grinçant des dents et en affichant un air contrarié.  
Akihito le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Puis la main de Akiko se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Même s'il était débarrassé de l'autre pot de colle, elle était toujours là. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'air implacable et décidé sur son visage ne le rassurait pas vraiment sur ses intentions. D'ici à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être le petit frère d'Hannibal Lecter.  
« - Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps en politesse inutile, Monsieur Takaba. Parlez moi du tueur. »  
Le moment était visiblement venu de jouer les idiots ne sachant rien sur rien. Asami l'étranglerait ou pire si la police était mise au courant de la situation. Non mieux valait ne pas imaginer dans quel état d'humeur le Yakuza serait.  
« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Mademoiselle Inoue. De quel tueur s'agit-il ? »  
Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Manque de bol pour elle, il avait de l'entraînement avec Asami, elle aurait du mal à l'impressionner comme ça.  
« - Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir. Il y a eu des fuites ne venant pas de nous. Des photos des corps de deux dealers et d'une prostituée. Sans compter cette avocate. A priori ces meurtres n'ont rien en commun mais… Nous avons mené notre enquête. Nous savons que vous avez vendu ces clichés et je ne crois pas au hasard vous ayant amené sur les lieux de ces différents crimes. Il y a donc deux hypothèses. Soit vous êtes l'assassin, soit l'assassin vous connaît. Malgré votre passif, vous n'avez pas le profil d'un tueur, je ne garderai donc qu'une seule théorie. »  
Pas le profil d'un tueur ? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer cela avec une telle certitude ? Avait-il l'air si inoffensif ? Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre.  
« - A votre place, je collaborai. Il serait bien désagréable pour vous de refaire un séjour au commissariat.  
« - J'ai l'habitude des menaces, vous savez ? » marmonna-t-il en pensant à toutes les fois où sa vie avait été en danger. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Bye. »  
Akihito fit mine de s'éloigner mais la jeune femme s'accrocha à la manche de son blouson pour le retenir.  
« - De quoi avez vous peur au juste ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me parler ? Qui fait pression sur vous ?  
« - Au revoir, Mademoiselle Inoue, » insista froidement Akihito en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager.  
Il jeta un dernier regard courroucé à la jeune femme et fila aussi vite que possible parmi la foule de badauds.  
Assis à son bureau, Akihito réfléchissait rapidement à la situation, son portable à la main et le regard figé sur l'appareil photo posé sur la table. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir Asami que les flics étaient déjà au courant de certaines choses et cela sans qu'il leur ait parlé ? Il se demandait si le Yakuza le croirait seulement. Ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir pour les lettres et cette femme, cette profiler, devinait tout en un clin d'œil. En même temps, c'était son métier… Peut-être était ce mieux de confier toute cette histoire à la police. C'était leur travail d'identifier et arrêter les serials killer. Ce n'était ni le sien ni celui d'Asami.  
Après un long moment de concertation intérieure, Akihito ouvrit son portable et composa le numéro du démon. Qu'allait-il dire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.  
Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, et il entendit la voix du Yakuza.  
Bien, c'était le moment de vérité… En quelque sorte. Il peinait à garder un ton de voix assuré.  
« - Asami, je crois qu'il y a un… Petit problème. »  
Oh, non, mauvaise idée. Pourquoi commencer par dire qu'il y avait un problème ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il dise ça comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Imbécile !  
« Parce qu'on ne parle pas de météo avec Asami, » pensa le photographe en se massant le front.  
« - Un problème, » répéta Asami d'un ton qu'il jugea plutôt acide, ce qu'il savait identifier comme mauvais signe de part son expérience personnelle. Oh génial ! Faite que cela soit simplement ce fichu portable qui s'amusait à déformer les voix !  
« - Eh bien, une profiler est venu me voir. Elle a compris qu'il y avait un lien entre les affaires à cause des photos vendues à la presse… »  
Grand silence à l'autre bout. Akihito perdit à cet instant toute patience et prudence.  
« - Et merde, elle m'a menacé de me mettre derrière les barreaux si je ne l'aidais pas ! Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Une judicieuse idée à me proposer pour éviter de me faire égorger par un serial killer ou de finir en prison ?  
« - Arrête d'agir comme un gosse…  
« - Quoi ! Asami ! Je ne suis pas un gosse ! »  
Il en aurait mis sa main au feu sans hésitation… Il était certain qu'Asami souriait à l'autre bout du fil.  
« - Tu agis comme un gosse, tu geins comme un gosse, tu bois comme un gosse… Tu es impressionnable comme un gosse pour te mettre dans tous tes états à cause d'une simple… Profiler. »  
Enfoiré…  
« - J'vais tout lui dire, » rétorqua Akihito avant de couper la communication.  
Il avait une soudaine envie de réciter son mantra favori et d'émietter son portable à coups de marteau en imaginant la tête d'Asami à la place.  
Une jeune lycéenne se serait simplement plainte de ne pas avoir toute l'attention de son amoureux.  
Ah oui, ça monsieur, il était toujours là dès qu'il avait envie de tirer un coup, mais après y avait plus personne. Quoi ? L'avoir sauvé de Feilong deux fois ? Il ne devait jouer les chevaliers que lorsque l'autre était directement source de ses problèmes.  
Il se moquait constamment de lui !  
Connard, connard, connard !

« - Ceux sont donc les quatre lettres que vous avez reçu jusqu'à présent ? » demanda Akiko tout en portant la cigarette entre ses lèvres.  
Akihito ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question. Son regard balaya le petit café bondé de monde. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait guère à l'aise. L'impression d'être observé… Il devenait parano à présent.  
Il offrit à nouveau toute son attention à Akiko. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole tout en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette. Le jeune photographe ignorait la marque de celle-ci mais l'odeur lui rappelait celles d'Asami et une boule se formait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Accessoirement, il avait envie de tousser et d'écraser cette chose nauséabonde. Plus que jamais, il ne supportait pas cette fumée.  
« - Oui, les quatre lettres… » répondit-il laconiquement.  
« - Seulement quatre ? Mais il y a eu cinq morts… »  
Essayait-elle de le tester ? Akihito fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas cette question.  
Ses yeux se glissèrent sur les quatre lettres enveloppées dans du plastique transparent et reposant sur la table.  
« - Il a tué les deux dealers en même temps, il n'avait pas besoin de faire deux lettres pour chacun des deux, » fit-il remarquer.  
« - Bonne déduction… Vous voulez un café ? »  
Akihito secoua négativement la tête. Ce sentiment d'oppression ne le quittait pas. Cette dispute avec Asami en était sûrement la cause. Qu'il aille au Diable celui-là ! Il n'était pas un jouet dont on disposait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude du Yakuza envers lui. Toujours à se moquer, à se servir de lui…  
« - Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien Monsieur Takaba. Je suis psychologue avant d'être profiler. Si vous avez besoin de parler, cette situation doit être angoissante pour vous… Après tout, vous recevez les messages d'un potentiel tueur en série…  
« - Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est Asami, toujours Asami, » s'exclama-t-il énervé.  
« - Asami, votre petite amie ? »  
Akihito eut une brève seconde d'hésitation.  
« - Oui… Ma 'petite amie'. »  
'Elle' allait réussir à le rendre dingue.  
« - Et votre petite amie est quel genre de femme ? » poursuivit la profiler alors que Akihito n'avait plus qu'une envie, courir hors de ce café pour ne pas mourir de honte. Si elle apprenait la vérité… Oh, peut-être même qu'Imamiya l'avait mise au courant ce qu'il pensait être des relations entre le photographe et un certain Asami Ryûichi…  
« - Un whisky, je voudrai un whisky… »  
Akiko eut ce sourire que l'on faisait aux enfants capricieux.  
« Clone d'Asami », pensa le jeune homme en serrant les poings sous la table.  
Elle passa néanmoins commande au serveur le plus proche et celui-ci ne tarda pas à revenir avec l'alcool demandé. Akihito s'empara du verre et avala une gorgée qui lui mit la gorge en feu.  
« - Mais quel genre de femme est donc cette Asami ? » reprit la profiler.  
« - Une femme horrible. Un démon pervers. Une plaie. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, tout le monde cherche à me tuer ou à me violer ! »  
Quelques personnes entendant son exclamation jetèrent des regards dans sa direction mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de boire une autre gorgée, et encore une autre gorgée et… Oh, le verre était vide, il lui en fallait un autre.  
« - Vous tuer ou vous violer… Intéressant Monsieur Takaba. Cette Asami a beaucoup d'ennemis ? »  
Que ce serveur était compréhensif pour déjà le resservir ! Akihito l'aimait, il méritait d'être canonisé.  
« - Monsieur Takaba, vous m'écoutez ? Akihito ? Arrêtez avec ce verre, ce n'est pas du lait bon sang ! Et vous ne semblez guère tenir l'alcool ! Répondez à ma question ! »  
Le photographe considéra tristement son verre encore remplit de liquide ambré que la profiler venait de vilement kidnapper. Pfff…  
« - Oui… Il en a beaucoup… Surtout Feilong Liu… Lui… ? Liutruc… »  
Pourquoi réfléchir et parler devenaient si compliqué soudainement ? Akihito se passa la main sur le front, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, essayant de reprendre ses esprits avec peine.  
« - Ce Feilong est-il dangereux ? »  
Akiko n'en avait visiblement pas terminé avec son interrogatoire.  
« - Oui, il est dangereux. Il déteste Asami. Asami le déteste. Super ! »  
La profiler posa soudainement la main sur la sienne et la tapota.  
« - Bien. Akihito, je vais vous laisser à présent. A votre place, je rentrerai bien sagement chez moi. Ne prenez pas un autre verre, par pitié.  
« - Je vais essayer, promis… » marmonna le jeune homme.

Mais la promesse était vite tombée à l'eau. Il y avait une déprime à noyer.  
Akihito toutefois venait de faire une importante découverte : même dans les cafés, on pouvait servir de l'alcool dur à volonté. Somme toute, ce n'était pas très judicieux de la part du personnel de laisser un jeune homme se saouler (et par la même occasion dilapider son argent, donc avoir encore des problèmes pour payer son loyer à la fin du mois).  
Il devait rentrer chez lui à présent. Oui mais comment ? Il était incapable de retrouver son chemin. En plus, il avait mal à la tête et ce qu'on appelait fréquemment « j'ai envie de gerber. » Heureusement, il s'en retint et ne répandit donc pas ses entrailles sur le trottoir noir de monde.  
Un taxi, c'était ça qu'il lui fallait. Il était saoul et le monde s'amusait à tanguer autour de lui pour rendre son avancée difficile.  
Tiens, il y avait justement une belle voiture noire qui venait de se garer non loin de lui. Il s'en approcha et… Oh ça alors, c'était exactement la même marque que la voiture d'Asami. Oh ça alors, la portière venait de s'ouvrir et la douce voix de 'sa petite amie' lui ordonnait de monter sur-le-champ. Pourquoi était-il toujours là quand il avait besoin d'aide ? Ca lui plaisait tant que ça de se faire passer pour le chevalier servant pervers le cours d'un instant ?

« - Tu as encore bu ? » demanda Asami en tenant le visage d'Akihito par le menton.  
Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler et en plus il avait soif.  
« - Tu as vu cette profiler alors ?  
« - Oui, et je lui ai dit à quel point tu es un type horrible. »  
Mais Asami ne réagit aucunement à sa remarque, ce qui déçut à moitié Akihito. L'autre moitié de son humeur étant de son côté un poil énervé.  
« - T'es pas en colère que je sois allé la voir ? T'avais dit de pas en parler à la police, et je l'ai fait. J'crois même qu'elle a gardé les lettres, enfin je sais plus. »  
Les doigts d'Asami quittèrent son menton mais ses yeux marron étaient toujours posés sur lui. Akihito tenta de comprendre la signification du sourire qui fleurissait soudainement sur les lèvres de l'homme mais, chaque fois qu'il avait plusieurs verres de whisky dans le sang, son système de décryptage des infimes variations d'expression d'Asami tombait en panne.  
« - Non, c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Tu es tellement prévisible Akihito. »  
Quoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoi QUOI ? Il avait bien entendu ? 'C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait ?' Saoul ou pas, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de réagir comme il se le devait.  
« - Tu m'as encore utilisé ! Je te déteste Asami ! Tu me prends pour quoi au juste ? Ton larbin ? Je suis bon qu'à baiser et à te rendre service ? C'est ça ?  
« - Tu vois, tu réagis encore d'une façon prévisible.  
« - Laisse moi descendre de cette voiture ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu m'emmerd… Hmpfff… »  
Les lèvres d'Asami s'étaient soudainement collées aux siennes et, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la veste de l'homme mais il entrouvrit malgré tous les lèvres pour répondre au baiser, sentir la langue du yakuza jouer avec la sienne. Asami avait passé un bras autour de son dos pour le maintenir fermement contre lui. Son autre main… Akihito eut le rouge aux joues à la pensée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait à l'instant même.  
« Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? » se lamenta-t-il intérieurement tout en fermant les yeux.  
Peut-être parce qu'Asami savait si prendre pour lui faire oublier au cours d'un instant les griefs qu'il pouvait avoir contre lui. Akihito avait beau crier et s'énerver contre lui, à chaque fois cela se terminait de la même façon. Pourquoi donc tombait-il toujours dans le piège ? Ce n'était sûrement pas par amour, non, on ne pouvait aimer un homme comme Asami.  
Bon sang, ce qu'il faisait chaud soudainement !  
« - N-non… Pas dans la voiture, » protesta-t-il en sentant la main d'Asami se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon.  
« - Tu as peur de la salir ? Comme si tu t'en souciais… »


	4. Killer's Bedroom

**Chapitre 3 – Killer's Bedroom**

Akihito avait la fâcheuse impression que sa tête allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il oubliait toujours à quel point l'alcool pouvait être traître. Encore un peu et il en serait venu à se demander ce que Diable il pouvait faire encore une fois ici… Heureusement ou malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas pris d'une soudaine crise d'amnésie. Sur ce point là, son esprit était clair.  
Une odeur discrète de cigarette flottait dans l'air.  
Akihito ferma les yeux et croisa ses doigts derrière la nuque d'Asami. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant et il ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir au passage des mains de l'homme sur ses cuisses.  
Combien de fois avait il pu protester ou dire non ? Montrer son mécontentement face à cette intimité si dérangeante.  
Mais à présent, de plus en plus… Il ne trouvait pas la force de refuser. Etait-ce par cruelle habitude ? Parce qu-il avait appris à y prendre du plaisir ? Ou bien…  
C'était pitoyable dans un sens. Il ne verrait jamais une seule lueur d'amour dans le regard de cet homme là. Tout au plus un semblant d'affection, celle que l'on portait à un animal de compagnie parfois encombrant et bruyant mais tellement distrayant.  
Asami n'était pas le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux. Et de son côté, le jeune photographe se disait qu'il valait mieux pour lui en faire de même.  
Il ne parvenait pourtant à réfréner la colère qu'il ressentait parfois à l'idée de n'être qu'un jouet.  
Saurait-il un jour si Asami l'avait sauvé de Feilong uniquement dans l'optique de leur vendetta personnelle ou parce qu'il avait réellement craint pour sa vie ?  
Feilong semblait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais cet homme était… Comme un chien enragé ne supportant pas, pour une raison ou une autre, que l'on s'approche d'Asami. Il voulait tuer tout ceux qui avaient de l'importance à ses yeux. Akihito comprit.  
Mais qu'était-ce avoir de l'importance aux yeux d'Asami ? Cela voulait-il dire être « le brave chien » ou « l'amoureux qu'on rêve de retrouver le soir après une dure journée de travail ? »  
Le photographe poussa un autre cri, plus douloureux, lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire entrer en lui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la nuque de celui-ci et ses paupières se soulevèrent légèrement. Sans réelle raison, le rouge lui monta soudainement aux joues lorsque les lèvres voraces d'Asami s'emparèrent des siennes. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient jamais rien de doux ou d'innocents. Non, jamais rien.  
La volonté du jeune homme se fragmenta un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses mains glissèrent sur le dos d'Asami, il sentait les muscles sous sa peau humide de sueur.  
A bout de souffle lorsque le baiser cessa enfin, Akihito croisa le regard d'Asami. Les yeux du démon le fixaient encore une fois avec malice. Comme si tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu amusant pour lui. Cela l'attristait plus qu'il n'aimait le reconnaître. Plus les mois passaient, plus ses sentiments devenaient confus et contradictoires.  
N'était ce pas pitoyable, en pareilles circonstances, de s'attacher ainsi à ce qui était à la fois si proche et inaccessible ?  
Il n'y avait aucun avenir pour ce genre de relations. Il le savait. Tellement bien.  
Faible, il était faible, et il en détestait d'autant plus Asami de le rendre ainsi.

Il songeait, non sans amertume, que ce genre de problèmes sentimentaux occupait bien plus son esprit que tout serial killer potentiellement susceptible de l'assassiner prochainement.  
Peut-être que finalement il n'était rien de plus qu'un gosse. Pourquoi s'intéresser à lui si ce n'est pour s'amuser ? Il était inintéressant et banal.  
Ce fut après deux jours, d'une effrayante mélancolie et de questions incessantes – toujours les mêmes – à l'esprit, que le mystérieux tueur se manifesta à nouveau et que Akihito trouva une porte de secours à ses premiers soucis primaires.  
La nouvelle lettre, à première vue, n'était guère différente des autres. Elle ne portait pas d'adresse, pas de timbre, pas de cachet de la poste, juste un 'Dear Akihito' écrit à la main sur l'enveloppe blanche. Ce qui laissait supposer que l'auteur, ou un complice, venait la déposer directement chez lui. Après tout, Akihito ne restait pas 24h/24 chez lui, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à le surprendre.  
Toutefois, la missive en elle-même était rédigée d'une façon différente des précédentes. Alors que les premiers messages se contentaient de donner la date, l'heure et le lieu de l'assassinat, sans autre fioriture, le serial killer s'était pour une fois montré bien plus expansif.  
Assis face au bureau de Akiko, le jeune homme relu pour la dixième fois en une heure le message. Les neuf premières pour lui-même, la dernière pour son auditrice.  
« - Cher Akihito, j'espère que les efforts, que je fournis pour te permettre d'accéder à la célébrité en tant que photographe, te plaisent. Toutefois, je suis déçu que les photo de la jeune femme n'aient pas été publiées. Si tu es toujours à l'affût du scoop qui lancera ta carrière, rend toi ce soir sur le campus de Teiou, à minuit précise. »  
Akihito poussa un soupir las et posa la lettre à plat sur le bureau. Puis il lança un regard interrogateur à Akiko. Mais la jeune femme ne détenait pas la vérité divine et semblait plutôt perplexe.  
« - Teiou ? Pourquoi Teiou ? » questionna-t-elle en prenant place dans son fauteuil.  
« - Eh, ce n'est pas à moi de décrypter ça aux dernières nouvelles, » protesta nerveusement Akihito. « Vous devriez plutôt demander à vos collègues d'aller piéger le serial killer ce soir ! »  
La profiler eut une légère grimace.  
« - Je doute que ce soit si simple. Ne sous-estimez pas ce genre d'individus, il est fréquent que les tueurs en séries soient intelligents, parfois même surdoués, surtout ils paraissent souvent les types les plus sympathiques au monde. Monsieur tout le monde, en quelque sorte. Le seul moyen de les piéger est de reconstituer leur personnalité et d'identifier leur signature. Par recoupement, on peut prévoir leurs réactions face à certaines choses et parvenir à les déstabiliser, pour qu'ils commettent une erreur et trahissent leur identité.  
« - En d'autres termes ? »  
Akiko se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre et porta son regard sur la lettre.  
« - Notre tueur change constamment de modus operanti, ou de mode opératoire si vous préférez. Aucun de ses meurtres ne se ressemble. L'avocate a été assassinée avec l'aide d'une barre en fer, le premier avec une arme à feu. A priori, les crimes sont sans rapport. Toutefois, sa signature est particulièrement simple à trouver. Il s'agit des lettres qu'il vous envoie. Il ressent le besoin de vous prévenir à l'avance de ses crimes, pour que vous veniez photographier ses victimes et que vous fassiez publier ses clichés. Mais, toutefois, il insiste dans sa dernière lettre sur le fait que vous êtes peu connus dans le milieu. Ce qui signifie que l'individu en question ne peut être qu'une de vos connaissances. Il est fort probable que son obsession première ne soit pas de tuer mais d'attirer votre attention, et de se servir de vous pour ressentir une brève gloire en voyant les photo de ses assassinats publiées. »  
Akihito eut un rire à la fois amusé mais nerveux.  
« - Une ancienne top modèle ayant raté sa chirurgie esthétique et cherchant un palliatif aux projecteurs ? »  
Au haussement de sourcil agacé de Akiko, il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle ne goûtait guère à sa tentative d'humour. Oh, ça tombait bien, il y avait un verre d'eau sur la table. Vite, buvons le pour se donner un semblant de contenance durant quelques secondes !  
« - Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Takaba, » fit elle d'une voix cassante. « Je pensais plutôt à un rival ou à un amant éconduit. »  
Amant ?  
Akihito s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.  
« - Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec Mademoiselle Asami… Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si ça me choquait. Je ne compte pas le crier sur tous les toits non plus… Par contre… »  
« Par contre, quoi ? » eut envie de dire le photographe qui peinait toujours à faire parvenir l'air à ses poumons.  
« - L'avocate travaillait avec certains 'amis' de Monsieur Asami. Je suis aussi étonnée que vous ne sachiez pas que l'université de Teiou est le lieu où il a fait ses études. Cela fait deux coïncidences… J'espère sincèrement que vous et lui ne me faites pas perdre mon temps sur un serial killer qui n'existe pas. Ce genre de passe temps glauque, ça doit chercher dans la perpétuité ou la peine de mort… Aussi, si vous savez quoique ce soit à ce sujet, je vous souhaite de collaborer…  
« - Asami n'a rien à voir là dedans ! » s'exclama Akihito en la coupant dans son élan.  
Pareilles accusations le rendaient bien plus furieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, Imamiya lui-même avait sous-entendu pareilles choses et il ne s'était pas senti autant offusqué. Alors pourquoi… Parce qu'on le soupçonnait lui aussi ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'encore une fois on ne le prenait pas au sérieux ?  
« - Très bien, il n'a rien à voir là dedans, » susurra Akiko avec un sourire narquois. « Toutefois, n'étant pas convaincue de l'existence de ce serial killer, je ne peux demander à Imamiya d'envoyer ses hommes à Teiou. »  
Connasse. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. C'était une connasse. Et même l'impératrice des connasses.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé vers 23h du soir sur le campus de Teiou. C'était le genre d'université où il n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'aller en tant qu'étudiant, comme Todai, un endroit inaccessible pour les gens comme lui. C'était son propre père qui lui en avait fait la remarque un jour, non sans mépris.  
Eh bien, à présent, il se retrouvait à déambuler en pleine nuit à travers les allées de l'université, espérant passer pour un étudiant comme un autre. A vrai dire, il n'y avait de toute manière pas grand monde à cette heure. Personne ne viendrait l'arrêter dans son exploration des lieux en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Même s'il aurait adoré avoir un guide…  
Le campus était grand et il ne savait où chercher exactement. L'heure du crime approchait à grands pas et il ne trouvait pas le moindre petit indice pouvant lui indiquer où exactement il aurait lieu. La lettre avait été vague, il ne pouvait que marcher au hasard en espérant trébucher sur un corps.  
Il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi. Pourquoi donc lui ? Il ne voyait pas qui dans ses connaissances auraient pu faire ça. Ses amis n'en seraient pas capables, son entourage professionnel non plus. Quant à Asami, il était du genre direct, il ne s'embarrasserait pas de pareils subterfuges. Quand il souhaitait quelque chose, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il agissait, il forçait même la main et il recueillait après le fruit de son action brutale.  
« - Cette profiler, quelle idiote ! » ragea Akihito entre ses dents. « Mode opératoire, mon cul. »  
Bonne résolution numéro 1 de l'année : ne plus jamais collaborer avec la police. J.A.M.A.I.S !  
Mauvaise idée numéro 5500 de l'année : taper du poing dans un arbre pour se défouler.  
Ca… Faisait… Mal…  
Tout en essayant de ranimer sa main douloureuse, le photographe jeta un regard autour de lui. De la pelouse, un arbre, de la pelouse, des logements universitaires, de la pelouse, des buissons… Eh bien, lui qui avait espéré pouvoir surprendre le tueur et le photographie, il n'était pas à jour.  
Akihito frôla la crise cardiaque en entendant soudainement un pas de course derrière lui. Faisant volte face, prêt à affronter sa mort prochaine, il se retrouva face à une terrifiante jeune fille look BCBG à peine sortie du lycée. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de cacher sa frayeur malvenue.  
« - Vous êtes Takaba Akihito, » demanda-t-elle un peu essoufflée.  
Le photographe répondit positivement alors que son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal et ne menaçait plus de bondir hors de sa poitrine en défonçant sa cage thoracique.  
« - Euh, on m'a demandé de vous dire qu'Il vous retrouvera dans l'amphithéâtre… F… C'est dans le bâtiment, là bas, » fit elle en tendant le doigt vers l'un des nombreux blocs disséminés dans le campus. « Vous êtes vraiment journaliste ? Vous allez interviewer et photographier le professeur Taminishi ? C'est son nouvel assistant qui me l'a appris. Oh, je savais que le professeur était plutôt réputé mais une interview, wah… Vous travaillez pour quel magazine ? »  
Akihito se sentit pâlir alors que son cœur recommençait à danser le tango dans sa poitrine.  
« - Son nouvel assistant, vous avez dit ?  
« - Oui, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, il m'a dit qu'il venait tout juste d'être nommé à son poste. Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon en plus ! Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »  
Ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas céder à la panique. Akihito sortit son portable et le glissa entre les mains de la jeune fille. Il lui confia aussi son appareil photo. Il n'en avait plus besoin, pour le moment.  
« - Appelez la police, dites leur que quelqu'un s'apprête à tuer Monsieur Taminishi. »  
Elle semblait tomber des nues et le fixait comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un fou. Mais Akihito ne s'en souciait guère, il y avait bien plus urgent que de discuter avec une étudiante sur la véracité de ses propos.  
Sans se soucier de savoir si elle allait effectivement appeler la police ou non, il piqua un sprint, manquant de glisser par moment sur l'herbe humide. Quelle heure était-il déjà ? 23h40 ? 20 minutes, cela devait être suffisant. Mais l'assassin, lui, allait il respecter son horaire ? Akiko l'avait dit, les serial killer étaient des hommes intelligents. Peut-être avait-il tout prévu par avance… Peut-être avait-il déjà tué le professeur et se contentait juste de l'attirer dans un piège.  
Mais non, il n'avait pas à perdre son temps en pareilles questions. Il devait agir maintenant ou sinon il ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir peut-être causé la mort d'un homme par son inaction.  
Si seulement il avait eu une arme.  
Akihito poussa la porte du bâtiment, elle n'était heureusement pas fermée. Courant comme un dératé dans le couloir, il faillit percuter deux étudiants qui n'hésitèrent pas à l'insulter pour son manque de prudence.  
Son regard saisit l'inscription recherchée sur un panneau. L'amphithéâtre F était là.  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes à la marche à suivre, Akihito fit irruption dans l'immense salle.  
Elle était vide et mal éclairée.  
A première vue, personne ne se trouvait dans les rangées de siège et seule une lampe posée sur le bureau en contrebas offrait un peu de lumière. Où était le professeur ? Akihito avala difficilement sa salive et descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant au bureau. Il était terriblement tendu, surtout il avait peur.  
Le jeune homme se glissa derrière le bureau. Aucun cadavre. Mais une sacoche était posée sur la chaise, sans doute celle du professeur Taminishi. D'autres papiers étaient éparpillés sur la table. Des notes de cours et des copies d'élèves à première vue.  
Akihito poussa un soupir. Sa tension se relâcha et il respira à nouveau.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute en entendant la porte claquer. Relevant la tête, il aperçut dans la pénombre un homme apparemment d'âge mûr.  
Le professeur sans aucun doute. Elle avait dit que l'assistant était mignon. Sûrement jeune. Il fallait le faire sortir d'ici.  
Akihito gravit les marches pour rejoindre Taminishi tout aussi rapidement qu'il les avait descendues.  
« - Professeur, vous devez partir d'ici, » commença-t-il d'un ton précipité.  
Le photographe eut le souffle coupé durant plusieurs secondes lorsque le genou du réputé professeur percuta son torse.  
Akihito bascula contre la rangée de sièges la plus proche tout en essayant de repousser le tueur qui se jetait à présent sur lui. Quel idiot il était… Piégé si facilement… Une main s'abattit sur sa gorge, lui écrasant la trachée pour l'empêcher de respirer. Il vit briller du coin de l'œil l'éclat glacé d'une lame et ses intestins se liquéfièrent de terreur. Il saisit le poignet de la main qui l'étranglait, pour tenter de se soustraire à cette étreinte meurtrière. Une violente brûlure explosa sur son bras gauche et l'air lui manquait déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à se libérer… Il n'arrivait pas à résister… Et la douleur à son bras paraissait risible comparée à celle de ses poumons réclamant de l'oxygène. Le monde se couvrit d'un voile rouge, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et deux détonations éclatèrent à ses oreilles.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'humide et de poisseux sur son visage mais ce n'était pas son sang. Non. Il sentit la pression sur sa gorge se relâcher mais à présent c'était le corps sans vie du tueur qui l'écrasait sur les sièges de l'amphithéâtre. Toussant violemment, il eut l'impression que ses poumons se déchiraient à l'entrée de l'air frais. Et, alors que sa vue lui revenait, il aperçut une silhouette au-dessus de lui.  
Les paroles de l'étudiante lui revinrent soudainement à l'esprit. Un nouvel assistant. Un assistant mignon. Bon sang !  
Akihito tenta de soutenir, en vain, le regard méprisant de l'Asiatique aux longs cheveux noir qui le dominait, le Beretta encore à la main mais non-pointé dans sa direction. Le genre de regard qui pouvait vous foudroyer sur place de peur encore plus facilement qu'un tueur fou cherchant à vous étouffer.  
« - C'est pitoyable, » cracha Feilong avant de s'éloigner en rangeant son arme à l'intérieur de sa veste.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de l'amphithéâtre claquait à nouveau.

« - Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? » demanda Imamiya en s'adossant contre la porte du bureau, un café à la main.  
Akiko réagissait à peine à la question de son collègue. Elle n'avait pas levé le regard à son entrée et elle continuait de remplir ses papiers avec un air concentré.  
« - Il a été ramené chez lui… Je pense qu'il s'en remettra, il en a visiblement vu d'autres. Par contre, il a eu le bras sérieusement entaillé, je pense qu'il en gardera une cicatrice.  
« - Le plus important, c'est que le tueur ait été… Arrêté. »  
Akiko cessa d'écrire et garda son stylo suspendu en l'air. Son visage se contracta, manifestant une colère qu'elle peinait à contenir.  
« - Vous plaisantez j'espère ? A cause de mon erreur de jugement, un éminent professeur a été assassiné et un jeune homme a failli y passer aussi. De plus, nous ne savons pas qui a sauvé Takaba de ce tueur. Je ne suis pas certaine que cette affaire soit terminée. Il y a trop de choses qui ne collent pas ! Avez-vous trouvé l'identité notre assassin ? »  
Imamiya se décolla de la porte et sa passa la main derrière la nuque d'un air embêté.  
« - Oui, bien entendu, c'était un tueur à gage du nom de… »  
La profiler se crispa un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis elle se leva violemment de son bureau et plaqua ses main à plat dessus.  
« - Un tueur à gage ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous pensez à me le dire ? Mais vous êtes tous des abrutis dans la police japonaise ou quoi ? J'y crois pas ! »

Akihito n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit le visage de Feilong, le toisant dans l'amphithéâtre après avoir abattu le meurtrier. Une balle dans le dos, une autre dans la tête, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu dire.  
Pourquoi avait-il été là ? Cela ne pouvait pas être un simple hasard, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, chaque fois qu'il repensait au message de l'étudiante, il était de plus en plus convaincu que c'était Feilong et non ce serial killer qui l'avait invité à se rendre à cet amphi.  
Dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué en entrant, tout obnubilé qu'il était par le professeur Taminishi. Il était en vérité déjà mort lorsqu'il avait cherché après lui. Egorgé devant un distributeur. En voilà un qui avait payé cher son café. Les deux étudiants qu'il avait bousculés l'avaient découvert alors qu'il était lui-même au prise avec l'assassin.  
Mais Feilong… Pourquoi ? A moins qu'il ait rêvé ? Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il avait eu une hallucination. A cause de la panique, parce que l'autre l'avait quasiment étranglé ?  
« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
« - Asami… Tu me trouves pitoyable ? »  
Allongé dans le lit, le bras encore douloureux malgré les calmants, le jeune homme jeta un regard fatigué sur l'appartement luxueux du Yakuza… Luxueux mais désespérément impersonnel, du moins à ses yeux. Trop propre, trop ordonné, trop parfait, pas une seule photo… C'était, désespérant et… Triste.  
« - Prend un café, » se contenta de répondre d'un ton froid Asami en posant une tasse fumante sur la table de nuit.  
« - Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être inquiet pour moi, » grommela le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage contre la couverture.  
Il avait l'impression que cette odeur de cigarette avait même imprégnée la literie.  
Durant le trajet du retour, le Yakuza n'avait rien dit. Il était resté stoïque et muet comme une pierre tombale, lui adressant à peine un regard. Akihito avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il détestait cette façon de le faire culpabiliser alors qu'il avait failli se faire tuer et qu'il ignorait pourquoi Asami se montrait plus que distant avec lui.  
Il se demandait pourquoi Asami avait pris la peine de l'amener chez lui. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien abandonner Akihito dans son appartement, pour ce que cela aurait changé…  
« - Tu aurais du me prévenir… »  
Le prévenir ? Pourquoi faire ? Akihito secoua la tête et se contenta de grogner de mécontentement.  
« - Je serais venu avec toi, » ajouta Asami en s'installant au bord du lit.  
« - Venir avec moi ? Pour me protéger ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un gosse qui ne sait pas se défendre ! Tu veux savoir ce qui complète cette journée de merde, hein ? C'est que Feilong était dans CETTE salle, AVEC MOI ! Et maintenant, je suppose que tu vas aller chercher tes hommes pour lui courir après à travers toute la ville ? C'est vrai, il est tellement important.  
« - Et qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? » rétorqua l'homme d'un ton toujours aussi glacial.  
Akihito ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et jeter un regard contrarié au Yakuza… Et le sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres de celui-ci ne lui échappa pas.  
« - Tu es un gamin insupportable Akihito. On dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer.  
« - Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! »  
Le salaud, il avait raison en plus. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement.  
« - Tu vas m'obliger à te consoler ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose pour laquelle je suis doué. »  
Le bras d'Asami passa autour de ses épaules et Akihito se laissa glisser contre lui, le nez dans son cou.  
C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il trouvait cette odeur de cigarette étrangement rassurante.


	5. Killer’s Black Kitten

**Chapitre 4 – Killer's Black Kitten**

Bip… Bip… Bip…  
Akihito ouvrit un œil, aperçut le cadran lumineux du réveil et se pencha pour tirer la prise de son bras valide et l'arracher du mur. Vite fait, bien fait.  
« - C'était quoi ce bruit ? » marmonna Asami dans son dos en bougeant légèrement.  
« - Rien, rien, rendors toi… » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton angélique en fermant les yeux avec un sourire. Sourire qui se figea soudainement en sentant le bras d'Asami se glisser autour de ses hanches.  
Ne venait-il pas de lui demander à l'instant de se rendormir ? Est-ce que ses souhaits pesaient donc si peu dans la balance ? Misère…  
Le souffle d'Asami caressa sa nuque et un frisson lui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La main de l'homme se glissa sous son t-shirt pour se poser sur son ventre et…  
Akihito se retrouva une seconde plus tard seul dans le lit.  
« - J'ai un rendez-vous important. Mais débrancher le réveil était bien tenté, » le nargua Asami sans pour autant lui adresser un regard.  
Le photographe lui tira mentalement la langue et se laissa couler à nouveau au chaud sous les couvertures, replongeant dans un sommeil léger, bercé par le bruit de la douche. Par moment, des images de cette nuit lui revenaient. Il se voyait entrer à nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre déserté. Mais plus que l'assassin lui-même, c'était le regard que lui avait adressé Feilong qui le terrifiait. Sans doute à cause des évènements passés…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Akihito s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'Asami le secoua par l'épaule. Il grogna, car bien entendu le Yakuza s'en prenait à son bras blessé. L'entaille brûlait avec une insistance toute démoniaque, il avait l'impression qu'on lui incisait le bras au scalpel avec lenteur. Asami ne connaissait-il donc pas la méthode du réveil en douceur, avec le petit déjeuner apporté sur un plateau au lit.  
« - Prends ça avec toi désormais, tu pourrais en avoir besoin pour te défendre.  
« - C'est… Tellement gentil, » railla Akihito en tendant la main pour attraper le Beretta d'un air suspicieux. « Mais le tueur est mort, pourquoi en aurai-je besoin ? »  
Les prunelles caramélisées d'Asami le fixaient avec intensité.  
« - Parce que Feilong est en ville ? »  
C'était formidable de voir comme le sort se plaisait à s'acharner contre lui. D'abord un tueur en série, à présent Feilong. Et il se demandait lequel des deux étaient en vérité le pire.  
Il reposa son regard sur l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'assit en tailleur dans le lit, les draps sur les jambes. Le pistolet était noir et froid, le canon était plutôt court et la crosse couverte d'un étrange revêtement. Akihito resserra ses doigts autour et poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas vraiment certain d'arriver à s'en servir si jamais… Mais inutile de le dire, Asami allait encore se moquer de lui…  
Il entendit les pas d'Asami s'éloigner. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il savait se servir d'une telle arme, ni s'il voulait qu'il lui montre. Le Yakuza était redevenu distant, Akihito en venait presque à en regretter la soirée précédente. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Mais il semblait qu'à présent les habitudes revenaient.  
Le jeune homme attendit un long moment avant d'enfin se lever. Il posa le Beretta sur la table de nuit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Puisqu'il était ici, autant en profiter.  
Il prit une douche chaude, ce qui l'obligea ensuite à changer son bandage, non sans le contrarier. Et ce n'était guère simple d'effectuer cette opération lui-même. Il savait qu'il aurait cette cicatrice à vie et cela le dégoûtait. A l'idée qu'on le questionne, qu'on lui demande comment il avait pu se faire cela. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Qu'un tueur en série avait tenté de l'égorger et que son pire ennemi l'avait tiré d'affaire parce qu'il avait été incapable de se défendre ?  
Akihito se pressa de s'habiller puis chercha de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise de constater qu'à part du café et de la bière dans le frigidaire, il n'y avait strictement rien à se mettre sous la dent. Même s'il voyait mal Asami faire ses courses comme tout le monde dans le combini du coin, et encore moins cuisiner, il était particulièrement déstabilisé face à sa trouvaille. Est-ce qu'il ne mangeait jamais chez lui ? L'appartement était déjà vide et impersonnel à ses yeux, mais là c'était le summum. A moins que la froideur des lieux ne fut que le reflet de son propriétaire. Ce qui n'était guère rassurant.  
De dépit, Akihito passa son manteau, chercha le moyen de dissimuler au mieux l'arme, ce qui était déjà un exploit, puis quitta l'appartement en maugréant intérieurement sur son ventre vide.  
Une fois dehors, il se retrouva contraint à appeler un taxi. Il était trop loin de chez lui pour s'y rendre à pied, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le métro, ne lui restait plus qu'à se ruiner pour payer sa course.

Non, tout mais pas ça.  
« - Que se passe-t-il, vous ne descendez pas ? » demanda le chauffeur avec un accent marqué du kansai.  
Akihito daigna de la tête tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'autre côté de la route, devant chez lui. Feilong, que faisait-il là ? Qu'attendait-il ? Lui bien entendu, mais comment… Comment pouvait-il savoir où il habitait ? Il n'avait tout de même pas… Interrogé ses amis.  
« - Il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de voir devant chez moi, » murmura Akihito en guise d'explication et peut-être d'excuse.  
Le conducteur haussa des épaules comme si cela lui était tout à fait égal. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'homme en question était fort capable de tuer son client.  
« - De toute façon, je laisse le compteur tourner, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu traînante en fouillant dans la boite à gants du taxi.  
Akihito l'insulta intérieurement de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Non seulement Feilong savait où il habitait mais en plus cette enflure en profitait pour lui voler son argent. Alors qu'il avait encore son loyer à payer, et plein d'autres choses. Comment allait-il finir la fin du mois encore une fois ? En tout cas il n'irait jamais mendier auprès d'Asami de l'aide.  
Le photographe serra les dents et rejeta un coup d'œil par la vitre de la voiture.  
Feilong paraissait calme, surtout il ne semblait pas prêt de bouger de là. Ah… Ah non, pas ça, il n'allait tout de même pas discuter avec sa voisine ! Vil démon, comment pouvait-il montrer un visage aussi aimable ? Il était bien comme Asami tient ! Tout gentil quand il en avait besoin et terrifiant le reste du temps. Ils devaient se faire concurrence pour incarner le Diable, c'était pour cela qu'ils souhaitaient tant se nuire.  
Mais alors que Akihito ruminait ses pensées, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être que s'il découvrait où Feilong logeait en ville cela lui ferait-il un avantage. Après tout, il lui suffirait ensuite de dire à Asami où il se trouvait, les deux démons se débrouilleraient ensuite ensemble. Et cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas la bêtise de se faire attraper.  
Feilong s'éloigna enfin de chez lui pour entrer à l'arrière d'une voiture noire, qui ne tarda pas à démarrer.  
Akihito n'avait pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre plus longtemps, il devait agir.  
« - Suivez cette voiture ! » ordonna-t-il en désignant en même temps le véhicule du doigt.  
« - Eh, mon p'tit gars, on n'est pas dans un film policier, je ne fais pas les courses poursuites ! »  
Ah non, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui ? Akihito avait deux choix, soit il lui faisait peur en utilisant son arme et au risque d'aller par la suite à l'ombre pour menace envers un pauvre chauffeur de taxi, soit il…  
« - Je suis journaliste, si vous entravez mon enquête, je vous fais un procès ! »  
C'était l'argument le plus idiot qu'il n'avait jamais dit et le pire c'est que celui-ci fonctionna. Le chauffeur démarra et s'infiltra dans la circulation pour garder en vue la berline noire.  
« - Vous savez que votre gars a tout l'air d'un Yakuza ?  
« - Il fait parti des Triades, » répondit laconiquement Akihito.  
« - Oh, et c'était censé me rassurer ?  
« - Non. »  
Et l'homme se lança dans un laius comme quoi il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour Akihito et le déposerait n'importe où si jamais ils se faisaient repérer, bla, bla, bla…  
« - Mais où est ce qu'il va ? » questionna Akihito avec un froncement de sourcil.  
« - On dirait qu'il prend la direction d'Aoyama. Il veut p'être aller au cimetière ?  
« - Ne dites pas de bêtises… »  
Feilong… Dans un cimetière… Seulement pour enterrer ses ennemis alors.

« - Vous voyez, j'avais raison, » se vanta le chauffeur sur la route de brique traversant le cimetière. Les cerisiers qui la bordaient n'étaient pas encore en fleur. Et Akihito se noyait dans les questions.  
Il demanda à être déposé un peu plus loin et chercha ensuite du regard l'allée ombragée où avait disparu Feilong. Le cimetière d'Aoyama était un endroit plein de verdure, à vrai dire vu comme ça il n'avait pas l'air d'un cimetière, mais plutôt d'un parc.  
Akihito emprunta le chemin de dalles recouvertes par de la terre et des herbes folles. De temps en temps, il croisait un emplacement fermé par une grille rouillé. Une tombe, sans doute celle d'une personne importante, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il avait déjà perdu Feilong de vu, non pas qu'il fut pressé de le retrouver mais il préférait savoir où il se trouvait.  
Dans le fond, il était tout simplement fou de le suivre mais cette fois ci, il était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à tirer si…  
Et Akihito manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque en tournant dans une allée à gauche. Feilong se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, debout devant l'une des sépultures. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Il brûlait de l'encens ?  
D'accord, c'était sûr et certain, le jeune homme avait reçu un grave coup sur la tête et il avait à présent des hallucinations.  
Feilong devant une tombe en train de brûler de l'encens, en train de faire une offrande ? Non, non, il avait plongé de plein pied dans la quatrième dimension. Feilong ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi… Humain.  
Le jeune photographe resta à l'abris derrière l'une des sépultures, attendant nerveusement le départ de son ennemi. A qui était cette tombe ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser, sinon il ne pourrait que céder à la curiosité d'aller voir le nom inscrit dessus et de faire des recherches. Il aurait bien mieux fait de partir sur-le-champ, tant que Feilong ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Et puis, ce cimetière, aussi joli soit-il avec cette nature sauvage, restait un cimetière. C'est-à-dire un lieu angoissant.  
Akihito jeta un rapide regard et se rendit compte que Feilong était reparti. Il hésita un instant avant de s'approcher presque en courant de la sépulture. Il s'arrêta devant, fixant le bâton d'encens qui se consumait lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à définir de quel parfum il s'agissait. Puis il voulut s'intéresser au kanji gravé dans la pierre mais n'eut pas le temps de les déchiffrer.  
« - On dirait bien que c'est moi qui me fais encore suivre. »  
Akihito ne perdit pas un instant. Il s'empara du Beretta qu'il avait coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon, derrière son dos, et le pointa dans la direction d'où venait la voix de Feilong. Il le fixait avec une certaine colère mais son regard se fit bien plus prédateur en apercevant le revolver entre les mains tremblantes du jeune homme.  
« - Tu ne pourras pas tirer, » assura Feilong d'un ton sec en faisant deux pas en avant vers le photographe, photographe qui fit de son côté deux pas en arrière.  
« - Si je vais tirer si tu continue d'avancer, enfoiré ! »  
Les sourcils de Feilong se froncèrent. Akihito avait-il réussi à causer le doute dans son esprit ? Qu'il parte, qu'il parte, qu'il…  
Le chinois se mit soudainement à rire. Mais ce fut à un rire bref, tenant bien plus du ricanement railleur que de l'éclat joyeux.  
« - Tu ne pourras pas. Tu as oublié d'ôter le cran de sûreté. »  
Le cran de… Bordel de merde !  
Feilong profita de sa stupeur pour franchir la distance qui les séparait avec rapidité et lui arracher le revolver des mains.  
« - Une arme bien trop compliquée pour un rat comme toi, » fit remarquer Feilong en déchargeant le pistolet pour le jeter à terre ensuite.  
« - Inutile que je te dérange plus longtemps, bonne journée ! » s'exclama Akihito en se mélangeant presque dans les syllabes. Il avait peur, bien entendu, comment ne pas avoir peur en pareille circonstance ?  
Ah non, pas le bras ! Ils s'étaient tous passés le mot ou quoi ? Le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri à la pression des doigts du chinois précisément là où il avait été coupé. Evidemment, il chercha à se libérer en se débattant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa souffrance et le poussa finalement à arrêter pour adresser un regard brûlant de défis à Feilong.  
« - Que faisais-tu là hier soir ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.  
« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, » rétorqua Akihito avec un soupir de soulagement en sentant que les doigts appuyaient moins fort sur sa blessure.  
Feilong haussa un sourcil mais ne parla pas. Il semblait visiblement attendre des explications plus précises de la part d'Akihito. Et mieux valait ne pas l'impatienter, du moins c'est ce que se disait le jeune homme qui ne pouvait ignorer son angoisse.  
« - J'ai reçu une lettre me disant qu'il y aurait un meurtre à Teiou… Ce n'était pas la première fois que je recevais ce genre de messages. »  
Et il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
« - La police était sur l'affaire mais le tueur est mort maintenant. »  
Il n'ajouta pas « grâce à toi » ou même « merci beaucoup de te montrer aussi aimable pour me sauver mon cher Feilong, est ce que ça veut dire qu'à présent on est ami et qu'on peut courir en se tenant la main dans un parc rempli de cerisiers en fleurs pendant qu'Asami tire la tronche ? »  
« - Hum… » se contenta de répondre Feilong, visiblement très inspiré par les nouvelles d'Akihito. Ce qui, quelque part, vexa le jeune homme et l'amena à troquer sa peur contre la colère.  
« - Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas peut-être ? T'as des informateurs non ? Et je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent savoir sur quelle affaire travaillait dernièrement Akiko Inoue.  
« - Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas, » répliqua Feilong d'un ton sucré. Il le gratifia ensuite d'un sourire… En fait ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un sourire mais plutôt au rictus du requin qui se disait « miam, miam un surfer inconscient. »  
Ce qui amenait bien entendu Akihito à hésiter. Allait-il oser poser d'autres questions ou allait-il sagement en rester là ? Dur dilemme. Il savait que le Chinois avait la force de le battre à plate couture. Et puis, il était peut-être armé. Le photographe n'avait pas envie de tenter le Diable, même s'il avait un aussi joli visage que Feilong.  
« - Je savais bien qu'il se passait des choses étranges, » murmura-t-il en libérant le bras d'Akihito.  
Le jeune homme avait toujours mal et espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas arraché plusieurs points de suture avec sa délicatesse de bulldozer.  
« - Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me dises par quel heureux hasard tu te trouvais là aussi ? » Et le regard que lui adressa Feilong lui fit dire qu'il supposait vraiment juste. Autant demander à un loup affamé d'épargner un pauvre agneau, il avait bien plus de chance d'y parvenir que de faire parler ce démon.  
« - Ni ce que tu fais dans ce cimetière… » ajouta-t-il en laissant son regard se diriger vers le monument funéraire. « Non, bien sûr. » Il eut un léger frisson de frayeur en entendant le soupir irrité de Feilong.  
« - Je l'ai tué. » (1)  
Akihito mit quelques secondes à comprendre que celui-ci parlait sans aucun doute du type dont les cendres se trouvaient bien à l'abris dans la sépulture. Quelle charmante attention, il apportait donc des offrandes à ses ennemis vaincus ? Mais il se garda d'en faire la réflexion à voix haute.  
« - J'ai tué son père aussi. Et lorsque le gosse est venu pour se 'venger', je ne me suis pas rendu compte que l'arme qu'il tenait n'était pas chargée. Il s'est suicidé en se servant de moi. Parce qu'il pensait que tout était de sa faute. Il aurait sans doute été plus intelligent de me tuer pour laver son honneur. Selon le point de vu, le plus amusant ou le plus triste dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'a pas réussi à me haïr, même lorsqu'il se vidait de son sang. Et il m'a demandé si j'aurai assez de compassion pour venir au moins une fois par an sur sa tombe. Mais je ne peux avoir aucune compassion pour une personne sans honneur capable de vendre son père à son ennemi pour ensuite ne pas avoir le courage d'affronter ses erreurs. Je ne viens que pour me rappeler que l'âme d'un lâche incapable de venger son propre père repose ici. Il ne mérite même pas d'être dans ce cimetière. »  
Akihito fut intérieurement furieux de voir avec quel mépris Feilong parlait de sa victime. Pas de compassion, hein ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point lui-même ne méritait-il pas ce sentiment ? Pourquoi cela le touchait-il tant ? Parce qu'il imaginait fort bien Feilong lui vouer exactement le même mépris ? Il était comme ce garçon dans la tombe…  
« - Tu parles d'honneur mais peux-tu prétendre en avoir seulement après ce que tu m'as fait ? »  
Le bras de Feilong se tendit comme un serpent sur le point de mordre. Il le saisit à la gorge, enfonçant ses doigts comme des griffes, pour l'étrangler, écraser sa trachée. Le jeune homme aurait pu se réjouir de voir qu'il avait fait mouche mais il ne se souciait que de deux choses à présent : survivre… Et survivre.  
« - Je ne crois pas que la pute d'Asami mérite un quelconque respect. Il aurait été préférable que tu meurs hier soir, je ne referai pas cette erreur, » susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de le relâcher d'un geste brusque.  
Akihito glissa la main sur sa gorge douloureuse alors que Feilong se détournait déjà de lui pour emprunter l'allée adjacente d'un pas rapide. Et autant dire que le photographe n'avait cette fois-ci nulle envie de le suivre. Ses poumons ne lui pardonneraient pas de se faire une nouvelle fois étrangler en vingt-quatre heures seulement. Et son cœur allait finir par lâcher à cause de sa capacité à se mettre dans des situations impossibles et périlleuses.  
Feilong était bien plus mortel que l'acier froid d'une lame mordant la peau.

Ereinté, et il ne pouvait en être autrement, Akihito s'écroula dans son lit. Son ventre criait famine mais il l'ignorait totalement. Summum de cette splendide journée, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse arnaquer par ce chauffeur de taxi sans scrupule. Il n'avait presque plus un sous en poche, tout le monde voulait le tuer – c'était déjà récurrent avant mais ces derniers jours c'était entrée gratuite pour les tueurs –, Asami allait sûrement encore lui proposer de l'entretenir entre deux gestes obscènes. Et son moral se suicida en entendant le message laissé par Akiko sur le répondeur. Eh oui, alors que vous pensiez avoir au moins éliminé une des causes faisant de votre vie un parcours du combattant pour masochiste unijambiste, voilà qu'on vous apprend que celle-ci est malheureusement plus présente que jamais. Serial Killer toujours en liberté, à se demander s'il n'était pas un aimant à psychopathe. Manquez plus que cette chère profiler lui apporte la bonne nouvelle que ledit psychopathe était homosexuel et avait sans doute pour envie première de l'impressionner par ses actes avant de l'impressionner au lit. Histoire de faire le schéma inverse d'Asami qui l'avait d'abord violé avant toute chose. Comme Feilong. Il n'y avait que ses amis qui étaient normaux. Il aurait aimé aller les voir pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il y avait au moins une chose de bien dans sa vie mais il ne tenait pas à les mettre en danger encore une fois.  
C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Ceci dit, cela ne mit pas fin à ses pensées délirantes et il se leva en se demandant qui encore pouvait bien lui rendre visite. Peut-être un horrible Oni cherchant pitance. Ou alors le fantôme d'une des victimes lui demandant de le venger. Pire, peut-être Asami tout simplement.  
Mais non, ce n'était que sa 'charmante' voisine qui avait osé discuter avec Feilong, la traîtresse. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas qui était Feilong ? Aucune importance, c'était une traîtresse quand même.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il Madame Kojima ?  
« - Oh, vous avez si mauvaise mine Akihito, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Un de vos amis est passé, il y a une ou deux heures, vous savez, celui qui a des longs cheveux et qui ressemble à un top modèle ? J'ai oublié de lui demander son nom. Mais vous voyez sûrement qui. Il est vraiment aimable ce jeune homme. Aimable et charmant. »  
Pitié ! Akihito avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur pour ne plus entendre ça.  
« - J'allais oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, » déclara-t-elle en tendant la boite qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Et à bien y regarder, la boite bougeait et miaulait d'une façon aiguë.  
« - Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un chat là dedans ?  
« - Un chaton plus précisément. Mon fils l'a trouvé mais je ne peux pas le garder. Alors je me suis dit qu'il serait de charmante compagnie pour vous. Puisque vous n'avez toujours pas de petite amie. »  
Quel était le rapport entre un chaton et une petite amie ? Le croyait-elle désespéré au point de pratiquer la zoophilie ? Non, il préférait ne pas y penser. Par contre il n'avait sûrement pas assez d'argent pour s'en occuper. Super, une galère de plus. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le garder, et d'abord il n'aimait pas les chats, na, même s'il venait de décréter cela à la seconde, il n'aimait pas les chats. Mais quand il s'apprêta à refuser, sa voisine lui coupa la parole.  
« - Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper, vous pouvez toujours le donner à l'un de vos charmants amis. Je sais que vous avez quelques difficultés financières certains mois. Peut-être devriez vous trouver un travail plus stable, vous aurez un jour une femme et des enfants à faire vivre. »  
Mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ?  
« - Merci beaucoup, » murmura entre ses dents Akihito tout en récupérant la boite vivante. Il avait l'horrible envie de se jeter sur cette bonne femme pour l'étrangler et lui dévisser la tête.  
Il referma la porte, à clef, à double tour même, et alla poser la boite sur le bureau. L'ouvrant ensuite pour découvrir un… Euh… Un splendide chaton noir aux poils long et soyeux. Avec des yeux verts perçants. Il avait l'air de Lucifer. Ou d'Asami. Ou de Feilong. Ce qui revenait au même à bien y réfléchir.  
Sa réflexion amenant une idée saugrenue dans son esprit et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_(1) Dans ce passage, je fais référence à une autre fanfic que je suis en train d'écrire, donc il ne s'agit pas du récit d'un passage du manga original, inutile de chercher. Quand à ladite fanfic, je ne la publierai qu'une fois terminée... : ) _


	6. Killer’s Desire

**Chapitre 5 – Killer's Desire**

« - Non, Luci, reste dans ta boite, non Lucifer arrête de miauler s'il te plait et reste dans ta boite, le nœud va finir par ne plus tenir. Tu sais combien ça coûte une boite à cadeau comme ça ? Non ? T'a bien de la chance. Luci, ne fais pas tes griffes dessus ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas le rose mais ne soit pas si haineux envers elle. Là. C'est presque fini, je met la boite devant la porte, tu restes sage, et j'y vais. Tu vas bientôt avoir un nouveau maître, ok ? Il vit seul, il se nourrit exclusivement de bière si je me fis au contenu de son frigo, de café parfois, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux d'avoir un aussi pénible petit chaton que toi. Ca égayera sa vie de faux célibataire pervers et il sera obligé de faire les courses pour te nourrir. »  
Akihito considéra ses mains pleines de griffures. Bobo. Visiblement, lui et monsieur Lucifer ne s'appréciaient vraiment pas. Raison de plus pour le refiler à Asami. Fier de lui, le jeune homme se leva, il était tant de partir avant que…  
« - Que fais tu là ? »  
… Asami arrive.  
Oups, prit sur le fait. Noyons le poisson ! Akihito tenta de prendre son air le plus innocent, son air de chaste lycéenne, tout en faisant volte face. Cachant ses mains derrière son dos.  
« - Oh, regarde, une admiratrice a laissé un cadeau devant ta porte. Bon j'y vais ! »  
Blom… C'était à peu près le bruit que fit son dos en heurtant la porte après que Asami ait eu l'idée magnifique de le plaquer contre. Le regard du Yakuza brillait d'une lueur disant « si on l'ouvrait ensemble ? Que je vois ensuite quelle punition t'infliger selon la hauteur de la niaiserie que tu as commise… » Peut-être était il temps pour Akihito de croire qu'un individu maléfique lui avait jeté le mauvais œil.  
Asami se pencha pour ramasser la boite et saisir la carte qui se trouvait dessus.  
« - _Hello ! Mon nom est Lucifer. Adopte-moi, je suis un gentil chaton orphelin qui a besoin d'amour._ Akihito, tu as encore bu, c'est ça ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton agacé tout en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.  
« - Puisque je te dis que c'est une… adMIratriiCEUHrePOseMOI ! »  
Akihito s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de sa phrase chargé comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule d'Asami. L'homme tenait d'une main la boite et de l'autre… L'autre était en fait posée sur ses fesses, évidemment. Ok, les carottes étaient vraiment cuites. Le photographe pariait son âme au Diable qu'il allait se retrouver sur le lit et, bien entendu, c'est effectivement ce qui arriva. Tant pis pour le Diable gourmand.  
Le Yakuza le toisait en attendant visiblement des explications. Il avait cet air que Akihito lui connaissait fort bien. Cet air qui faisait concurrence avec celui de Feilong pour le terrifier et l'amener à se demander si ses derniers instants étaient arrivés.  
Ce visage totalement figé sur une colère contenue. Asami aurait pu paraître calme à première vue mais tout passait dans le regard, ce regard qui semblait dire « quelqu'un va bientôt mourir et, devine quoi, ce ne sera pas moi. »  
« - Bon, d'accord, je suis le coupable, » grogna Akihito en tentant de trouver rapidement des explications satisfaisantes à cette lubie. « Mais… Ma voisine me donne ce chaton pour que je m'en occupe alors que je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire. Aucun de mes amis n'en voudra. Je ne peux quand même pas l'abandonner dans une poubelle même s'il adore faire ses griffes sur tout ce qui passe. Et puis tu vis seul et je me disais que… »  
Asami posa les mains sur le lit, glissa ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Akihito et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé. Un peu. Juste un peu. A vrai dire, c'était difficile de savoir ce que l'expression d'Asami façon iceberg responsable du naufrage du titanic pouvait signifier. Mais le jeune homme préférait se dire que c'était le cas, que tout allait bien, que…  
« - C'est ridicule, tu vis seul aussi et si c'est l'argent qui te manque…  
« - Je ne veux pas de ton argent ! » s'exclama avec virulence Akihito en appuyant sur les épaules d'Asami pour le repousser. Eh oh, il n'était pas une maîtresse qu'on entretenait ! « Et même si je vis seul, j'ai des amis moi au moins et je ne passe pas la nouvelle année en solitaire dans mon appartement ! »  
Scrtchscrtchscrtch. Lucifer approuva en démolissant à coups de griffes bien placés le carton. Akihito l'entendit ensuite galoper un peu partout au sein de son nouveau terrain de jeu, ses petites pattes résonnant sur le plancher avec conviction pour le futur massacre qu'il allait causer sur un bout de tapisserie. Oh non, pitié, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ce sale petit chaton noir à longs poils !  
Asami jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille et reporta son attention sur sa proie avec un regard où semblait luire de convoitise.  
« - S'il abîme quoique ce soit, tu devras en prendre la responsabilité. »  
La responsabilité ? Ah oui, ça voulait sûrement dire « payer de ton corps en échange. » Asami ne perdait vraiment pas de vu ses intérêts dans l'affaire. S'il y avait bien un Diable prêt à lui voler son âme, c'était Lui !  
« - Pourquoi tu ne peux pas demander ça normalement ? Tu es obligé de faire du chantage sur ce chaton ? » demanda Akihito non sans ressentir une certaine gêne. Mais il savait pourquoi Asami faisait cela : c'était tellement plus drôle de l'embarrasser.  
« - Je n'ai pas terminé. C'est toi qui viendras le nourrir lorsque je serai absent.  
« - C'est un moyen pour me savoir plus souvent chez toi ? Tu veux aussi que j'attende ton retour pour te demander comment s'est passé ton éprouvant travail, te préparer un délicieux repas du soir, te masser tes épaules endolories et t'offrir la récompense de ton dur labeur une fois dans le lit ?  
« - Comment pourrais-je refuser ton sacrifice de femme au foyer puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment ?  
« - Eh, j'étais pas séri… »  
Akihito faillit mordre la langue d'Asami qui en avait profité pour s'introduire entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il en vienne à l'embrasser ? Et qu'il en vienne à d'autres choses ensuite. Et pourquoi, lui, s'en étonnait-il alors que depuis le temps il aurait du en avoir l'habitude ? Tomber amoureux d'un pareil pervers ? J.A.M.A.I.S ! Bien que ces derniers temps, il avait été amené à se poser ce genre de questions… Mais non, non et non !  
« - C'est dommage. L'idée me plaisait bien pourtant, » rétorqua Asami en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je garderai ce sac à puce si ça peut te faire plaisir. »  
Deux secondes… Il avait bien dit « pour lui faire plaisir » ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Pour lui faire plaisir ? Cela voulait-il dire que le Yakuza avait peut-être un cœur et l'âme sensible d'un être humain normal ? C'était tellement beau, c'était… Eh, pourquoi il commençait à relever son t-shirt ?  
« - Eh, n'en profite pas, retire tes mains de là ! »  
Mais Asami ne semblait pas décidé à obtempérer. Il était agréable de voir comme la compréhension mutuelle passait si bien dans leur couple. « Hein ? Mais quel couple ? » se questionna intérieurement Akihito en essayant de retirer les mains d'Asami posées sur ses hanches. Les lèvres de l'homme s'étaient dangereusement approchées de son oreille, il sentait son souffle tiède sur son cou. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était désagréable… Mais… Il n'en avait pas envie…  
« - Tu protestes Akihito mais c'est pourtant toujours toi qui viens à moi. Alors que tu sais très bien… »  
Asami laissa sa phrase en suspend et remonta un peu plus le t-shirt pour découvrir le ventre du photographe. Celui-ci lança un regard irrité à son… Amant. Ah, il détestait vraiment utiliser 'ce mot' qui impliquait tant de chose.  
« - Tu crois peut-être que je le fais exprès ? De 'venir à toi' ?  
« - Si je disparaissais du jour au lendemain, tu serais comme un chiot ayant perdu son maître, » rétorqua Asami d'un ton moqueur.  
Chiot ? Maître ? Le genre de comparaison auquel Akihito ne goûtait guère… Il tendit le bras pour attraper l'oreiller le plus proche et le propulser au visage du Yakuza. C'était la seule arme qu'il avait sous la main pour de funestes représailles de son ego blessé.  
« - Je t'interdis de redire ça ! Je ne suis pas ton 'chiot' et tu n'es pas mon 'maître' ! »  
Ah, il avait cette soudaine envie de crier et de taper contre quelque chose quitte à en avoir mal. Pourquoi la vie jouait-elle des tours aussi cruel ? Eh, c'était lui en plus qui devait expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas de petite amie, pourquoi il n'envisageait pas encore le mariage ! Et pourquoi il faisait ce fichu travail de photographe sans avenir ! Que pouvait-il lui dire chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait pour avoir de ses nouvelles ? Qu'il couchait avec le pire démon du Japon ? Et qu'il y prenait parfois un stupide plaisir, car quelque chose devait être déréglé chez lui pour avoir des inspirations aussi… Masochistes ! Tout était de la faute d'Asami, uniquement d'Asami. Si ça vie allait si mal c'était de sa faute ! Tout était de sa faute !  
« - Tu n'es jamais gentil avec moi. Tu me traites toujours comme si j'étais ton jouet ou un gosse. Est-ce que tu sais combien je te déteste pour ça ?  
« - Si tu me détestais à ce point, tu n'y accorderais pas autant d'importance… » répliqua Asami avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Que voulait-il dire au juste ? Akihito n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. Il avait une sensation de lourdeur écrasante sur le cœur. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?  
Le photographe se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'enterrer ses sensations désagréables.

Il préférait croire – peut-être par lâcheté – que les caresses d'Asami sur son corps étaient bien plus importantes que ses propres sentiments lunatiques.  
Akihito se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, relevant les bras pour permettre à son amant de lui enlever son T-shirt. Il frissonna au contact de l'air froid sur sa peau et frissonna d'autant plus en sentant les mains d'Asami posées sur son ventre, puis remontant le long de son torse. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque les doigts malicieusement jouèrent sur ses tétons. Akihito passa ses bras autour du cou d'Asami et chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il prenait ce genre d'initiative. Quoique… Il ne savait plus. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait juste envie de sentir la langue de son amant contre la sienne. Son corps contre le sien.  
Etait-il enfin piégé dans cette toile que le Yakuza avait tissée plusieurs mois auparavant ?  
Le jeune homme étreignit entre ses doigts la chemise d'Asami puis enleva les boutons un par un. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau de son amant avec hésitation. Il avait sous ses doigts le contour d'une cicatrice. L'épaule gauche… Ah, ce jour là… Le visage d'Akihito se contracta en repensant à cela. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Asami où se trouvait Feilong avant de se faire kidnapper par ce dernier. Asami avait été blessé par sa faute mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Ou bien s'était tut si cela en avait été le cas. Akihito ne comprenait décidément pas cette façon d'agir. La personnalité même d'Asami restait un mystère pour lui.  
Ah, mais pourquoi se perdait-il en pareilles pensées en cet instant ? Idiot !  
Akihito eut un autre gémissement de plaisir en sentant à travers le tissu de son pantalon la main d'Asami posé sur son entrejambe. Un frisson d'excitation s'empara de son corps.  
Il fit glisser la chemise de son amant puis explora à nouveau son corps. Il était plus musclé que le sien, plus puissant, et en cet instant il le trouvait même terriblement désirable. Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait de l'affection pour lui. Mais il n'était encore prêt pour prétendre l'aimer.  
« - Akihito ? » souffla Asami à son oreille.  
« - Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme soudainement sur ses gardes.  
« - Dis moi de quoi tu as envie… »  
Ce dont il avait envie, c'était qu'on (surtout Asami) ne lui demande pas ce dont il avait envie. Evident non ? Akihito faisait de son mieux pour empêcher ses joues de devenir rouge tomate. Il fit vraiment de son mieux, mais son vœu tomba dans une eau glacée.  
Le vil en profita pour le débarrasser de son pantalon et s'amuser à taquiner son intimité sous le tissu de son boxer. Akihito s'agrippa aux épaules d'Asami en poussant un cri. Ce n'était… Vraiment pas fair-play de lui faire ça… Ce qui lui restait d'habit glissa le long de ses cuisses et la main de son amant joua sur son sexe qui ne tarda pas à réagir en conséquence. Akihito tenta de contenir ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que les caresses d'Asami s'intensifiaient. Ses joues lui brûlaient, non son corps entier brûlait. C'était comme si la fièvre le consumait, mais il s'agissait d'une fièvre délicieuse de luxure.  
« - J'aimerai t'entendre, » susurra Asami en parcourant de son autre main l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme.  
L'entendre ? Akihito ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé, et fixa le visage de démon tentateur du Yakuza. Ce regard qui le terrifiait l'envoûtait à la fois. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il laissa ses soupirs s'échapper librement. Resserrant un peu plus la prise de ses bras autour du cou d'Asami. Il chercha à attirer son corps un peu plus contre le sien. La peau du photographe était déjà humide et luisante de sueur. Et son excitation ne cessait de grandir jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme.  
Il enfonça ses ongles de sa main droite dans la peau d'Asami alors que la jouissance l'emportait. Le monde semblait avoir disparu, seule ces sensations d'intense plaisir et de bien-être existaient. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés plusieurs fois alors que le fruit de son extase se répandait entre son ventre et celui d'Asami.  
Il trembla ensuite, comme s'il avait soudainement froid, et ses bras relâchèrent leur emprise sur son amant pour glisser de chaque côté de son corps. Il se sentait fatigué et tout lui paraissait flou.  
Asami chuchota à son oreille qu'il lui appartenait et que de toute manière il ne pouvait résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui. Akihito se contenta de vaguement acquiescer, l'idée d'être la propriété d'Asami lui paraissait dérisoire alors que dans une autre situation il aurait sans doute hurlé au crime. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Il aurait voulu entendre d'autres mots plus réconfortants. Mais il était encore victime des effets de son orgasme, alors ce qu'Asami pouvait dire lui passait par-dessus la tête.  
Les mains de son amant se posèrent sur ses hanches. Elles lui paraissaient si fraîches en comparaison de sa propre peau. Mais Akihito eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva retourné sur le ventre. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller et cri de protestation menaça de se faire entendre lorsqu'il sentit le sexe d'Asami se presser contre ses fesses. Cri de protestation qui devint cri tout court. Une vague de douleur le submergea lorsqu'Asami s'enfonça en lui non sans une certaine brutalité. Une des mains du Yakuza se trouvait sous son ventre, l'autre contre sa cuisse.  
« - Asami ! Arrê-rête ! » haleta Akihito en essayant de se dégager. Il avait les larmes qui lui venait aux yeux et plusieurs injures lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de les formuler.  
Asami lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête autant que possible et prit possession de ses lèvres sans aucune douceur, comme à son habitude. Le photographe montra à nouveau son mécontentement en lui mordant la lèvre. Le goût amer du sang se diffusa dans sa bouche et le Yakuza stoppa le baiser. Mais ne stoppa pas son action précédente.  
Il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient rapide et Akihito crispa ses doigts sur les draps, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul gémissement de souffrance. Le jeune homme regrettait de s'être précédemment livré corps et âme et, même si la douleur se faisait moins forte à mesure que son corps s'habituait à la présence d'Asami en lui, il était intérieurement blessé.  
« - J-je te déteste. »  
Asami déposa sur son épaule un baiser étrangement doux puis glissa ses lèvres dans son cou.  
« - J'avais envie de toi sur-le-champ, tu étais trop désirable… La prochaine fois, j'apprendrai à être plus patient. »  
Un semblant d'excuse ? Akihito n'osait y croire. Il avala sa salive et s'humecta les lèvres. Un éclair de plaisir embrasa soudainement son corps et il creusa les reins en gémissant d'une voix rauque malgré ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas répondre aux assauts d'Asami. Son amant se retirait et s'enfonçait en lui avec force et dans un rythme rapide. Le feu brûla à nouveau dans le bas ventre du photographe. Il sentit son sexe se durcir et se tendre. Et ses doigts maltraitèrent un peu plus les draps humides.  
La main d'Asami remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il fit rouler entre ses doigts l'un des tétons, provoquant une plainte de plaisir de la part du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il revint s'emparer pour la seconde fois de son sexe, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur celle de son amant l'enserrant. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait guère. Asami savait quels étaient ses points les plus sensibles pour le faire venir et il prenait un malin à en abuser. Il était comme l'instrument du musicien virtuose qu'était Asami. Se pliant à ses désirs pour exécuter la plus exquise mélodie. Ses gémissements haletants et ses soupirs ne semblaient pouvoir trouver leur fin qu'une fois la partition entièrement jouée.  
Akihito ferma les yeux en s'agrippant d'autant plus au drap lorsque pour la seconde fois le feu se répandit dans ses reins et son bas-ventre. Sa semence brûlante coula entre ses doigts et ceux d'Asami entremêlés, dans un dernier mouvement de bassin celui-ci le rejoignit au sommet de l'extase.  
Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le lit. Après quelques secondes, il se remit sur le dos et poussa un soupir. Son cœur battait à sang à l'heure et sa respiration avait bien du mal à retrouver un rythme normal. Ses cheveux quelque peu emmêlés et trempés de sueur lui collaient au front et aux joues.  
Asami s'était allongé sur le côté d'un air pensif, sa main traçait des cercles sur l'une des hanches du jeune homme. Akihito se redressa sur les coudes pour mieux voir le Yakuza. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Le photographe sentit son cœur se serrer et une étrange impression naquit en lui. Il baissa les yeux et fixa les quelques millimètres de drap qui séparaient leurs deux corps.  
Asami écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du visage d'Akihito puis glissa la main derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et le cœur d'Akihito qui s'était calmé se remit à battre plus vite. Il n'était pas accoutumé à pareils gestes tendres de sa part et il se retrouvait comme une lycéenne qui attendait avec appréhension et joie mélangée La déclaration d'amour.  
« - Finalement, tu devrais ramener plus souvent des chatons si c'est pour te montrer ensuite aussi enthousiaste au lit, » fit Asami d'un ton quelque peu espiègle.


	7. Killer's Bond

**Chapitre 6 : Killer's Bond**

Akihito serra avec force la tasse de café brûlant qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Il la fixait avec intensité et Akiko, installée en face de lui, finit par lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il regardait ainsi le liquide que celui-ci allait pour autant s'en évaporer ou se mettre à geler.  
Après sa 'petite discussion' avec Asami, il n'avait pas tardé à quitter l'appartement de celui-ci pour trouver refuge chez lui à faire les 100 pas. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit et avait passé son temps à trier des photos qui ne valaient strictement rien pour les journaux. Et à présent, il se retrouvait en tête-à-tête non-romantique.  
« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis psychologue avant d'être profiler, alors si vous avez envie de parler, vous pouvez le faire… » soupira-t-elle non sans impatience en se reversant du thé.  
Le jeune homme reposa la tasse et jeta un regard au bar vide à cette heure de la journée. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Ah oui, pour discuter du tueur en série. Tout du moins, c'était le premier motif, en voyant sa mine aussi animée que celle d'un zombie dans Resident Evil, Akiko lui avait proposé de quitter le commissariat pour aller boire un 'petit remontant'. Mais il n'avait pas eu le droit au whisky, juste à un café, un misérable café qui lui brûlait les lèvres et la langue chaque fois qu'il tentait de le boire.  
« - Vous vous êtes disputé avec Lui ? » questionna avec insistance la jeune femme nouveau souriante. « Je trouve ça mignon… »  
« - Ce n'est pas mignon ! Surtout pas mignon ! » rétorqua Akihito sur un ton offensé. « Il prend ses grands airs comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une déclaration et… Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire… Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un bon coup au lit ! J'espère qu'il gardera un bel hématome de mon coup de poing ! Connard ! »  
Akiko se racla la gorge avec un petit air gêné. Heureusement, personne n'avait entendu la soudaine esclandre du photographe. Ou bien tout le monde préférait l'ignorer…  
« - Vous ne devriez pas parler aussi fort, » fit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis elle se mit à rire tout bas. « Un coup de poing… Vous n'y allez pas de main morte lorsqu'on vous blesse. Vous avez l'air d'une jeune fille déçue que son petit ami ne soit pas un preux chevalier. On dirait moi il y a quelques années. Mais je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. »  
Akihito claqua de la langue et faillit taper du poing sur la table. Il s'en retint de justesse et passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.  
« - Mais… Ce n'est pas si simple. Je suis quoi moi ? Un photographe insignifiant… Et lui un riche… »  
Yakuza, mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de secouer la tête.  
« - Il s'amuse à me rendre dingue depuis le départ. Et le pire c'est que ça marche. Je suis tombée dans son piège. Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Est-ce que ce n'est pas pitoyable ? C'est ce que je me dis depuis plusieurs jours. C'est quand même dingue : je suis la proie d'un serial killer et la première chose qui me préoccupe c'est de savoir si Asami a ne serait ce qu'un peu de considération pour moi. Parfois il me le laisse croire mais il est tellement froid, dur et indifférent. Je le déteste. Quand je cesserai de l'amuser, il me délaissera et cherchera quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a même pas d'amis et il s'en fout. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait même passé la nouvelle année seul. Et j'aurai préféré ne pas être là ! Et… Et je ferai mieux de l'envoyer chier et de me trouver une vraie petite amie, parce que j'aime pas les mecs. »  
Akiko semblait réfléchir et Akihito pria pour qu'elle n'ose pas lui sortir une quelconque analyse psychologique censée résoudre sa situation en un claquement de doigts.  
« - Vous devriez peut-être lui dire vos sentiments, au moins vous seriez fixé… »  
Le jeune homme haussa des épaules avec un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Sûrement pas. Il posa la main sur le sac à dos posé à côté de lui, contenant son appareil photo et le Beretta qu'Asami lui avait confié.  
« - Je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas me voir pour discuter uniquement de ma vie privée ? »  
L'espace d'un instant, Akihito eut l'impression de voir une lueur de mépris dans le regard de la profiler. Mais l'instant d'après, son visage était égal à l'expression qu'elle affichait précédemment. Il détourna la tête, sans doute était ce un jeu de son imagination. Il manquait de sommeil et cela le rendait nerveux, voire parano.  
« - Vous souvenez-vous de notre discussion sur Feilong il y a quelques jours ? Vous aviez un peu de trop bu… »  
Asami… Et maintenant Feilong. Ô joie, ses sujets de conversation favoris !  
« - Il est en ville, » poursuivit Akiko en profitant du silence du jeune photographe qui feignait l'intérêt tout en consultant sa montre. « Et vous l'avez rencontré au cimetière de Aoyama, on vous y a vu…  
« - Quoi ? Ca veut dire que vous me faites suivre aussi ?  
« - C'est pour votre protection. Si cela ne vous plait pas, cela m'est égal. J'espère que vous avez un permis de port d'arme pour ce Beretta que vous aviez là bas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerai savoir de quoi vous aviez parlé exactement et quelle relation exactement vous entretenez avec ce Feilong. Cela pourrait m'éclairer un peu plus sur cette affaire.  
« - J'en doute, » rétorqua Akihito en tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas succomber à la crise de nerf montant en lui. « Il ne peut pas être le responsable de tout cela. Il est plus direct. Je le connais assez bien maintenant, malheureusement. »  
Akihito avait un ton amer mais tenta de se reprendre après un soupir.  
« - Mais je pense qu'il doit être impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il m'a sauvé, le soir où ce tueur à gage a essayé de me tuer, » ajouta-t-il en touchant son bras. « Je ne l'ai pas dit car je ne savais pas moi-même quoi penser de cela. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il était à Tokyo, ni pourquoi il était à l'université, mais je pense que vous devriez chercher. C'est peut-être important. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas responsable de tout cela. S'il voulait me tuer, il aurait pu le faire dans ce cimetière, j'étais à sa merci. Et je ne le vois pas jouer à cache-cache avec moi. Pour lui, je suis juste la pute d'Asami.  
« - Charmant surnom, » ironisa-t-elle. « Bien, je demanderai à Imamiya de faire des recherches sur la présence de Liu Feilong ici. Et j'aimerai que désormais vous m'informiez de tout. La prochaine fois que vous me cachez un détail aussi important que la présence d'un ponte des Triades sur le lieu d'un meurtre, je vous colle en prison Akihito. Est-ce clair ? Prenez-moi pour une vieille conne du haut de vos 22 ans mais j'essaye de vous sauver la vie et vous ne me facilitez pas les choses… »  
Akihito se contenta de marmonner entre ses dents alors que la profiler se levait pour payer l'addition et partir. Il s'effondra ensuite sur la table, le front reposant sur ses bras croisés. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde prenait plaisir à s'acharner sur lui et que ce n'était que le début.  
Il serait resté longtemps ainsi si la sonnerie de son portable n'avait pas retentie. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et plongea la main dedans pour en extirper l'appareil bruyant. Le nom d'Asami s'affichait sur le cadran et il hésita à décrocher. A tous les coups, ce n'était certainement pas pour s'excuser de son comportement. Le photographe décida d'ignorer l'appel et se leva en glissant la bandoulière du sac à dos sur son épaule.  
Il marcha dans la rue quelques mètres avant que ce fichu téléphone ne sonne à nouveau. Dans son humeur morose, il eut envie de le jeter sur la route avec espoir de le voir finir en miette sous les pneus d'une voiture. Mais un coup d'œil lui assura que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas l'Autre qui appelait.  
Une voix féminine, quelque peu énervée, se fit entendre à l'autre bout. Akiko ? Non, ce n'était que la femme d'un politicien qui se plaignait et se plaignait. Monsieur avait une maîtresse, elle en avait marre de Monsieur, on lui avait parlé d'une façon de ruiner l'image de Monsieur qui passait pour un saint auprès de son public, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait aussi entendu parler de Takaba Akihito par une amie d'un ami d'une amie d'une cousine d'une amie et le chargeait de ce croustillant scoop précédent divorce retentissant avec Monsieur.  
Akihito se contenta de répondre par de simples onomatopées, laissant sa 'cliente' lâcher tout son fiel sur son mari, s'il avait pu il aurait participé en disant tout autant de mal d'Asami mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ses problèmes d'homosexualité contrainte.  
La jolie somme proposée en récompense de ce travail fit siffler Akihito, voilà de quoi régler ses problèmes de loyer pour un mois et même plus. Ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles alors qu'il s'empressait d'accepter. Il en oubliait Asami, le serial killer, Akiko et Feilong.

Sa commission n'avait pas été difficile à exécuter en soi. Il s'était rendu au Century Hyatt, situé en plein cœur de Shinjuku. C'était un des hôtels que Asami fréquentait parfois mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne risquait pas de le croiser.Un des employés avait été payé pour le faire entrer et l'aider à se faire passer pour un membre du personnel en lui fournissant le costume et en faisant office de couverture. Akihito n'avait eu aucune difficulté à jouer le garçon de chambre et avait pris les compromettantes photo au sein de l'Executive Suite que le politicien avait réservé pour ses petits plaisirs. Autant dire que les journaux allaient être ravis de pareils clichés…  
Akihito avait usé d'une de ses techniques favorites pour ce genre de mission : cacher un appareil photo miniature dans sa manche pour obtenir les clichés en toute discrétion.  
Malheureusement, les choses ne devaient pas rester bien longtemps au beau fixe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter l'ascenseur en transportant sur un chariot les restes du dîner du politicien – après tout il était 'employé' par l'hôtel -, le malicieux destin le rattrapa d'une façon cruelle.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Akihito se demanda si un quelconque Kami n'aurait pas l'obligeance de le rendre aussi transparent qu'une feuille de papier calque.  
« - Akihito, quelle agréable surprise de te trouver ici, » s'exclama Feilong après que tout deux se furent longuement fixés en chiens de faïence. « Quand tu en auras fini avec ça, tu pourrais passer faire le ménage dans ma suite. Je te donnerai un pourboire conséquent. (1) »  
Un pourboire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le photographe inclina légèrement la tête et contempla l'une des assiettes encore pleine de sauce posée sur le chariot. Oh, si seulement il pouvait l'envoyer par accident sur le magnifique costume trois pièce de son 'ami'. Si seulement ! Même si c'était Feilong la cible, celui-ci ne pourrait rien tenter contre lui dans un hôtel…  
« - Je crois que tu vas devoir prendre ta brosse et récurer tes chiottes tout seul, » rétorqua Akihito entre ses dents.  
Feilong haussa des sourcils et sortit enfin de l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Il jeta un regard pour le moins malveillant à Akihito tout en s'approchant de lui. Le photographe ne broncha pas et resta de marbre.  
« - Je te trouve bien sûr de toi aujourd'hui. Pourtant hier tu tremblais de tous tes membres au cimetière. Oh, ne me dis pas que tu te crois en sécurité parce que tu es dans un prestigieux hôtel ? Akihito, l'argent règle tout, si je le veux, je peux te tuer et demander au service de se débarrasser de ton corps avec quelques billets. »  
Le doute envahit insidieusement Akihito, puis la peur qui ne pouvait que suivre. Il avait sans doute eu tort de provoquer ainsi Feilong. Sa nature impulsive ne cesserait jamais de le mettre en danger…  
Il eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva dos au mur. Son regard se dirigea vers sa droite, là où se trouvait le chariot. S'il le poussait sur Feilong, cela lui permettrait de…  
Feilong plaqua ses mains sur les épaules d'Akihito et le cloua définitivement contre le mur. Le jeune homme comprit en croisant le regard du Chinois que, s'il tentait quoique ce soit, il était mort. Ou pire.  
« - Akihito, tu as tout intérêt à m'écouter attentivement. Plusieurs de mes hommes ont été assassinés à Hong Kong. Ils étaient loyaux et c'est une lourde perte. Je n'ai pas pu remonter jusqu'au commanditaire. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre me demandant de me rendre à Tokyo pour trouver des réponses et je commence à me lasser de ces 'vacances'. Je vais te poser à présent une question et tu n'as pas intérêt à mentir car les conséquences pour toi et ton entourage... Est-ce une attaque d'Asami ?  
« - Je n'en sais rien ! » s'écria Akihito tout en grimaçant alors que son interlocuteur pesait de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et ses jambes lui paraissaient un appui bien fragile.  
« - Tu n'en sais rien ? Comme c'est pratique ! Si Asami est responsable, as-tu bien conscience de ce que cela va provoquer ? Je serais dans l'obligation de déclencher une guerre, je doute que cela te plaise de te retrouver au milieu de ce bain de sang. »  
Dans l'obligation ? Vu ses précédentes expériences avec Feilong, Akihito savait que la guerre était depuis longtemps déclenchée et que rien ne ferait plus plaisir à son ennemi de pouvoir tuer Asami de ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait soudainement si… Scrupuleux.  
« - Je ne pense pas qu'Asami soit responsable même si cela me coûte de le dire, il n'utiliserait pas ce genre de méthodes, se cacher derrière des hommes de paille, » ajouta Feilong dans un froncement de sourcils contrarié. « Mais si jamais je découvre qu'Asami est tout de même impliqué, tu seras le premier à en pâtir. »  
La main de l'homme se posa sur la joue d'Akihito. Il la caressa du pouce en affichant un sourire faussement tendre. Le photographe avala péniblement sa salive tout en se demandant s'il était en train de vivre ses derniers instants.  
« - Et tu trouveras ce que j'ai pu te faire subir jusqu'à aujourd'hui bien fade en comparaison de ce que je pourrai éventuellement te réserver… Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? » demanda dans un chuchotement amical son tortionnaire.  
Akihito acquiesça. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. La parole lui faisait défaut sous l'angoisse et il imaginait fort bien quel destin pouvait lui réserver ce démon au visage si agréable. Il le torturait, il le violerait et il le tuerait. Il prendrait certainement tout son temps, plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'Akihito réclame lui-même la mort. C'était ce que lui promettait l'expression de Feilong et le jeune homme ne pouvait être qu'incité à le croire.  
Lorsque Feilong le relâcha enfin, Akihito eut peine à ne pas tomber à genoux et du rester appuyé dos contre le mur. L'homme lui adressa un regard de pur dédain et recula en lissant méticuleusement son costume pourtant nullement froissé lors de l'entretien.  
« - En attendant, évite de te faire égorger par ton serial killer. Je pourrai avoir d'autres questions à te poser un jour ou l'autre…  
« - Ouais, c'est ça, » grogna Akihito en respirant profondément pour essayer de retrouver son calme. C'était plutôt de Feilong dont il se méfiait comme de la peste pour le moment. Mais le Chinois s'éloignait déjà comme si de rien n'était. Si habile pour jouer la comédie. Il l'imaginait fort bien croiser un membre de la haute société logeant dans une des suites et tenir une conversation policée d'homme qui n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.  
Ce serial killer, avec ses lettres et ses manigances à la mord moi le nœud, comme lui envoyer un tueur à gage pour l'assassiner, ce n'était rien à côté de Feilong. Ah, bon sang, il avait abattu d'une balle dans la tête sans ciller un homme, et devant ses yeux, il avait même été au première loge. Rien que ça, c'était suffisant pour lui glacer le sang.  
Peut-être devait-il prévenir Asami de tout ça même si lui parler ne l'enchantait guère. Après tout, il devait savoir que Feilong le soupçonnait de prendre plaisir à dégommer ses hommes puis à lui envoyer des mots d'amour pour l'attirer au Japon.  
A cet instant, un déclic se produisit dans l'esprit d'Akihito et il se frappa le front. Mais… Mais quel idiot il était ! Et Feilong aussi par la même occasion mais mieux valait éviter de le lui faire remarquer.  
« - Feilong, attends ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant.  
L'intéressé stoppa net mais ne se tourna pas vers Akihito. Il se contenta de lever la tête vers le plafond, sans doute était-il exaspéré et se demandait-il s'il n'allait pas faire goûter immédiatement ses entrailles à ce jeune impertinent.  
« - Pourquoi tuer tes hommes pour t'envoyer une lettre ensuite… Te demandant d'aller à Teiou. Où, 'comme par hasard', tu me sauves d'un tueur. Cela n'est-il pas un concours de circonstances étranges ?  
« - Tu te trompes, la lettre me disait juste de venir à Tokyo. C'est toi qui m'a amené à Teiou. J'ai quelques informateurs et certains m'ont mis au courant de tes entretiens avec cette… Akiko Inoue. Je comptais en profiter pour t'interroger là bas.  
« - Quoi ? Mais tu m'as demandé hier pourquoi j'étais à Teiou !  
« - J'étais curieux de savoir ta version des faits. »  
Feilong marqua une brève pose avant de poursuivre.  
« - Que suggères-tu donc ? Qu'un malade mental m'implique dans son jeu d'échec ? Pourquoi ? Espère-t-il que je termine à sa place ce qu'il n'a pas su exécuter lui-même hier ? Ou bien il espère me frustrer en te tuant avant moi ? Akihito, ne me dérange pas pour m'exposer des théories aussi stupides, je n'ai pas de patience pour cela.  
« - Mais… Je…, » commença le jeune homme qui sentait que le débat avec Feilong s'annonçait difficile. Et surtout, il hésitait à continuer sur cette voie… « Mais ce n'est pas normal. Et… Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même hier qu'il se passait des choses étranges… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien ! Shimizusawa Monoe a été tuée par lui, c'était une avocate qui avait pour principaux clients des gens impliqués dans les réseaux mafieux et les politiciens véreux. »  
Feilong daigna enfin se retourner. Son visage affichait un air neutre, Akihito ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de ses hypothèses et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus.  
« - Shimizusawa ? Elle s'est occupé de quelques unes de mes affaires à caractère juridique à Tokyo, durant un ou deux ans, puis elle s'est mise à travailler pour Asami. Elle était très douée…  
« - Pour remettre les criminels en liberté malgré des preuves évidentes de trafics de drogue, de meurtres, de blanchiments d'argent, » énuméra rapidement Akihito.  
« - Trop douée. Elle se faisait beaucoup d'argent. J'ai toujours pensé que quelqu'un finirait par la tuer, par vengeance. Et les autres victimes de ce tueur ?  
« - Un homme d'affaire, je n'ai rien entendu de spécial sur lui, deux dealers, une prostituée, et ce professeur qui enseignait dans l'université où Asami a fait ses études.  
« - Dis m'en plus sur cet homme d'affaire.  
« - Il travaillait pour une compagnie d'assurance, Asahi Mutual Life Insurance Co. et était plutôt haut placé.  
« - Cette compagnie a trempé dans des affaires louches, il y a quelques années. Blanchiment d'argent et plusieurs familles auraient été arnaquées sur leur assurance. Certains frais médicaux qui n'étaient en vérité pas couvert alors que l'argent avait bien été versé. Mais la faute a été rejetée sur quelques employés qui ont été licenciés et condamnés par la justice. Il me semble que quelques 'amis' d'Asami avaient des intérêts là bas. J'essayerai d'en savoir plus sur le passé de cet homme. Tu as peut-être raison finalement… Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir temporairement nous allier. Mais ne t'en réjouis pas. »  
Oh ça non, Akihito n'allait certainement pas s'en réjouir. Il ne voulait pas avoir Feilong comme ennemi, mais pas comme allié non plus. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il pouvait tout aussi bien tenir une discussion calme comme à cet instant ou lui sauter à la gorge pour le menacer comme précédemment.

_(1) Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une allusion à double sens... Quoique... ? En général (mais il y a toujours des exceptions), le pourboire est très mal vu au Japon, certains hôtels ou restaurants l'interdisent même. Contrairement à nos pays où celui-ci valorise le travail de ceux qui le reçoivent, le pourboire est perçu comme un signe de mépris envers l'employé (les japonais sont très tatillons sur la notion de respect). En gros, cela leur donne l'impression de faire l'aumône pour avoir de l'argent en plus. On offre plutôt à l'employé des cadeaux en cas de service exceptionnel mais cela reste tout de même rare. Il arrive souvent que des touristes soient piégés par cette 'coutume' pour la moins inhabituelle. En Chine, le pourboire est lui aussi inexistant (ou presque) pour des raisons différentes. Il ne faut donc pas s'étonner si Akihito prend plutôt mal l'offre de Feifei…_


	8. Killer’s Declaration and Damnation

**Chapitre 7 : Killer's Declaration and Damnation**

La dernière fois que Akihito s'était retrouvé au club Sion, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées au mieux. Imamiya avait failli être tué et il s'était encore retrouvé entre les griffes d'Asami. A l'époque, il n'avait sans doute pas imaginé à quel point cet homme serait toujours aussi présent dans sa vie quelques mois après. Il avait espéré que le Yakuza se lasse de lui et l'oublie. Cela n'avait pas été le cas.Le jeune homme se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un club aussi select. Il était pourtant bien habillé et Asami lui avait donné une carte de membres il y avait déjà un certain temps, même s'il ne l'avait jamais utilisée. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de faire tache parmi tout ce beau monde. Après tout, il ne portait qu'un déguisement, il n'était en rien un fils de politicien ou d'entrepreneur, il n'était qu'un ancien délinquant exerçant un métier de photographe aux revenus plutôt aléatoire.  
Après sa rencontre avec Feilong, Akihito était rentré directement chez lui. Il avait fait développer les clichés et les avait envoyés à qui de droit. Puis il était allé se coucher pour s'éveiller le lendemain aux alentours de midi. Asami n'avait pas rappelé, peut-être que son appel précédent auquel il n'avait pas répondu n'était pas si important que cela. Le jeune homme en était quelque peu déçu, secrètement il aurait espéré qu'il lui courre après pour le 'raisonner'. Mais Asami n'était visiblement pas du genre à s'en faire, peut-être était-il persuadé que sa 'propriété' lui reviendrait en temps et en heure.  
Rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Akihito de décevoir le Yakuza mais hélas les évènements le contraignaient à lui rendre visite. Il n'était pas présent à son appartement, un 'gentil' homme de main lui avait apprit qu'il était au club Sion pour affaire… Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, assis au bar, à boire verre sur verre de cocktail pour se donner du courage. Ces cocktails étaient d'ailleurs bien meilleurs que le whisky. Sucrés et fruités, il trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de teneur en alcool, le goût de celui-ci étant quasiment absent. Point sur lequel Akihito se trompait, il n'y avait rien de plus néfaste et traître qu'un délicieux mélange de jus de fruit et d'alcools divers.  
Après plusieurs verres, sa tête commença à lui tourner et une délicieuse vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il se sentait bien malgré ses vertiges et, les joues rosies, il prit un nouveau verre aux arômes de poire. Le brouhaha des conversations et la musique se mêlaient en une hypnotisante mélopée. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de soie et de flotter. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.  
Il resta ainsi une bonne heure accoudé au bar, à siroter verre sur verre, oubliant finalement pourquoi il était venu. Plongé dans une rêverie incohérente. Lorsqu'une jeune femme vint l'aborder pour 'lui tenir compagnie', il ne trouva rien de mieux que de l'inviter à danser. Elle était plutôt petite mais séduisante. Ses yeux bleus aux longs cils noirs le captivaient totalement, et il y avait ce parfum qui embaumait sa peau claire. Il était comme un papillon attiré par l'éclat dangereux d'une lampe et venant s'y brûler les ailes.  
Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui, bassin contre bassin, pour une danse au déhanchement lascif et équivoque. Elle se pressait contre lui sans aucune pudeur et il sentait les rondeurs chaleureuses de sa poitrine contre son torse. Akihito lui releva le visage après avoir prit son menton entre ses doigts et vola un baiser passionné.  
Le seul baiser qu'il échangerait avec elle.  
Il fut soudainement arraché à sa nouvelle conquête et tiré hors de la piste. Il tenta de se débattre mais les deux hommes habillés de costumes noir qui le tenaient étaient bien trop fort pour lui.  
Il quitta la salle animée pour un couloir, puis un escalier. Une porte enfin et une salle privée, luxueuse, écœurante de richesses. Un style baroque français. Des dorures sur les boiseries et des vieux meubles partout. Un lustre en cristal au plafond qui l'éblouissait. Le parquet craquait légèrement sous ses pieds.  
Quelque peu désorienté, Akihito se demanda pourquoi Asami l'examinait d'un œil aussi sévère. Le jeune homme tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et glissa la main dans sa chevelure. Ah oui, sa petite danse avec la diablesse. Il fait des infidélités à son maître, et son maître en était contrarié à l'extrême même s'il tentait de paraître civilisé dans son joli costume de gentleman. Il se retint de pouffer de rire.  
Les deux gorilles qui l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici se retirèrent à l'ordre du Yakuza.  
« - Tu as l'air d'apprécier mon club, » fit remarquer Asami avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Il était appuyé d'une main sur la table, une cigarette était glissée entre ses doigts. Et elle se consumait sans lèvre pour l'y aider.  
« - T'aurais peut-être voulu que je danse avec toi, » répliqua Akihito sans quitter la cigarette du regard. Il avait du mal à parler, un autre méfait de l'alcool, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
Asami écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, adressant un regard de biais au photographe. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et le saisit par le col pour l'attirer de force. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, Akihito eut un cri étouffé alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de l'emprise son partenaire entreprenant. Et il bascula ensuite en arrière, dans un canapé, lorsqu'Asami le repoussa.  
« - Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que je t'appartenais corps et âme, et que tu ne me rendrais jamais ma liberté, et que tu m'entraîneras avec toi jusqu'au plus profond de l'Enfer, parce que j'ai tellement, tellement de dettes envers toi à payer, moi le sale gosse, » railla le jeune homme en soutenant le regard noir d'Asami. « Feilong a raison. Je ne suis qu'une pute. Est-ce que je dois faire 'ce que les amants font' pour me faire pardonner, maître ? »  
Akihito n'eut pas de réponse. Asami se contenta de sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, paquet qui paraissait hélas vide. Le jeune homme fut tout d'abord agacé, puis blessé de voir le peu de réaction que son discours amenait. Piqué au vif, il se leva et agrippa violemment la veste d'Asami.  
« - Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu t'en fous tant que ça de ce que je peux ressentir ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! Mais depuis le début, tu me traites comme tel ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! Tu prends plaisir à jouer avec moi ! J'en ai assez… Moi j'ai rien demandé… Je… Je te hais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais ! Parce que… Parce que… »  
Akihito renifla. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. C'était douloureux. Non, pourquoi était-il si faible pour pleurer ainsi ? Il avait l'impression de suffoquer.  
« - Moi… Moi je t'aime… ! J'ai essayé de lutter contre… ! J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire… Parce que je sais que toi… »  
Le jeune homme s'essuya les joues du dos de la main avant de poursuivre.  
« - Mais… Ces derniers jours, de plus en plus… Ca devient clair… Trop clair. Je m'en fous de ce tueur et de Feilong. La seule chose qui me terrifie vraiment…  
« - Akihito, ça suffit.  
« - Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Je veux savoir ce que je suis exactement pour toi ! »  
Même s'il devait être déçu, que les choses soient claires. Qu'il n'ait plus de vains espoirs.  
« - Combien de verres as-tu bu ? » l'interrogea Asami en ignorant visiblement ses interrogations. « Rentre chez toi et cesse de t'offrir en spectacle.  
« - Je ne m'offre pas en spectacle ! C'est important pour moi ! » s'écria le jeune homme en s'écartant du Yakuza. Il baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que sa voix se faisait plus basse et étranglée. « Visiblement, ça ne l'est pas pour toi. Je suis stupide d'espérer quoique ce soit de toi… Tout ce qui n'est pas dans ton intérêt… Si Feilong n'était pas TON ennemi personnel, tu ne serais jamais venu me sauver…  
« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te fasse une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme ? » répliqua durement Asami en allant s'appuyer dos contre la table. « Si tu n'avais que ça à dire, alors pars. Je n'ai pas de temps pour tes caprices.  
« - Je te déteste, » murmura une dernière fois Akihito avant de se détourner d'un pas rapide et de sortir de la pièce en serrant les poings, jusqu'au sang, ses ongles blessant sa peau. Mais il n'avait pas mal, du moins pas là.  
Il prit le chemin inverse de celui qu'on lui avait forcé à suivre. Les larmes obscurcissaient sa vue, ses yeux lui brûlaient. A proximité de la salle, le brouhaha atroce le poussa à battre en retraite. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vu par tant de monde… Et toute cette agitation… Ce bruit, ces discussions joyeuses, la musique. Il les détestait aussi, ces gens à la vie si lisse et parfaite. Il avait envie de crier et frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Son pied alla taper rageusement dans le mur et il emprunta un autre couloir, croisant la tête basse et d'un pas pressé quelques personnes sortant et entrant d'autres pièces.  
Une porte, puis une ruelle. Il se trouvait à l'arrière du Sion.  
Akihito respira profondément et se frotta d'une main tremblante les joues, et les yeux rougis. Il devait se reprendre, ce n'était pas si grave. Non, vraiment… Il savait depuis le départ qu'Asami n'était qu'un salaud. Il avait eu l'esprit embrumé par ses actes… Mais il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui et… Et c'était insignifiant si cet homme ne le voyait autrement que comme un partenaire sexuel. Et s'il pleurait, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait trop bu, voilà, c'était tout.  
Akihito essayait de s'en convaincre mais c'était difficile. Il s'adossa à un mur et leva le nez vers le ciel. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il y avait même du soleil, mais il avait inexplicablement froid. Son corps était prit de frissons désagréables, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber assis au pied du mur.  
Il sursauta quand la porte par laquelle il était sortit s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant la jeune femme avec qui il avait dansé quelques minutes auparavant. Que faisait-elle là ? Il la regarda en clignant des yeux et se releva. Un certain pressentiment étreignit son cœur et il recula d'un pas.  
« - Il est ici ! »  
En voyant sortir trois types qui n'avaient rien à envier niveau taille et corpulence aux molosses d'Asami, Akihito décida qu'il avait assez perdu de temps à se lamenter dans cette ruelle et piqua un sprint pour s'enfuir. Enfin, il tenta tout du moins. Une voiture noire boucha l'unique issue et deux autres hommes tout aussi colossal en sortirent. Ok, ça s'annonçait mal.  
Le jeune homme stoppa, eut le réflexe de faire demi-tour pour essayer de retourner au Shion et se retrouva expédié à terre d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.  
Akihito toussa en se tenant le ventre et jeta un regard assassin à l'espèce de gorille qui l'avait arrêté dans sa course. Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour le forcer à se relever, le photographe propulsa son genou dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Aux grands maux les grands moyens, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il se redressa ensuite, essayant de tenir debout sur ses jambes malgré la douleur qui irradiait son estomac et l'alcool dont les effets se faisaient à nouveau cruellement sentir. Il n'aurait pas du autant boire, non vraiment.  
Un autre de ses agresseurs, qui s'était glissé derrière lui, le saisit violemment par le bras pour le ceinturer ensuite par la taille et l'immobiliser. Murmurant quelques menaces dont Akihito se contrefichait. Il tenta de se soustraire à cette étreinte, donnant des coups de pied et de coude comme il le pouvait. Un autre homme voulu lui saisir les jambes pour l'immobiliser mais le photographe n'était vraiment pas de cet avis et expédia son pied droit dans son visage. Le nez craqua et le sang coula à flot. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Akihito, en voilà un qui garderait un joli souvenir…  
« - Bon sang, arrêtez ce cirque et maîtrisez-le ! » s'exclama rageusement la jeune femme qui se contentait de rester une simple observatrice.  
« - Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » s'écria dans le même temps Akihito. Le colosse qui le retenait le traîna vers la voiture tant bien que mal. Celui qui avait eu le nez cassé se vengea d'un coup de poing qui laissa le jeune homme sonné.  
Akihito entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever. Parlant de bagarre et d'enlèvement, qu'il fallait prévenir la sécurité du Shion. Deux coups de feu et plus rien. Il se sentit soulever pour tomber ensuite sur le sol. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent pour apercevoir quelques formes floues. Quelque chose comme une aiguille lui piqua l'intérieur du bras et il se débattit mollement. Avant de tomber dans un trou noir et froid, une chute sans fin, dénué de tout songe.

Une éternité plus tard, ou peut-être moins, Akihito émergea des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait été plongé. Son premier contact avec la réalité fut la froideur et l'humidité de l'air autour de lui. Il percevait même l'écoulement de l'eau contre un mur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il frissonna et eut réflexe de vouloir se frotter la peau pour se réchauffer. Mais ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, menottées sans aucun doute car il reconnaissait sans peine la morsure de l'acier.  
Il était assis, sur une chaise qu'il ne pouvait voir, sa vision se résumant à un voile opaque. Faisait-il donc si noir dans cette pièce… Ou bien… Ses sens perçurent alors la caresse du tissu au niveau de ses yeux.  
Il avait mal aux épaules, mais encore plus à sa blessure au bras. L'air venait jouer dessus, quelqu'un lui avait enlevé son bandage. Et par la même occasion sa chemise. Une pensée saugrenue lui vint alors : au moins avait-on eu la décence de lui laisser son pantalon, ce qui était étonnant car lui retirer était devenu une habitude pour tous les pervers de la ville.  
Un faible murmure résonna soudainement. Et Akihito réalisa que s'était cela qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Quelqu'un chuchotait tout bas, à son adresse, mais son esprit chamboulé avait du mal à saisir les mots. Il bougea la tête, tentant de localiser son interlocuteur. Un souffle tiède lui hérissa la nuque. Avait-il toujours été derrière lui ou s'était-il déplacé sans qu'il ne l'entende ?  
« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Akihito, surpris par la propre faiblesse de sa voix. Fichue angoisse qui ne le lâchait pas depuis son réveil. Il avait soif en plus, ses lèvres étaient sèches comme du papier.  
« - Un simple intermédiaire. »  
Une voix masculine. Et un accent anglais, Akihito en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il avait qui plus est une façon de parler presque pédante.  
« - Qu'allez vous faire, me tuer ? »  
Le photographe n'eut pas de réponse, du moins rien d'oral. La main de cet homme s'était posé sur sa joue et il grimaça. Il ne s'était pas aperçu, jusqu'à présent, que sa joue était-elle aussi douloureuse. Mais toujours moins que son bras.  
« - Ils ont abîmé ton visage, pourtant ils avaient ordre de ne pas le faire. Ne pourrais-tu pas te laisser enlever gentiment plutôt que de faire un esclandre ? Après tout, tu devrais commencer à en avoir l'habitude. »  
Akihito regrettait à présent de ne pas être resté plus longtemps à l'intérieur du Shion, quitte à se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Asami. Il déglutit péniblement et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa panique intérieure. Ne pas respirer trop rapidement, ne laisser sa voix trembler. Mais ce n'était pas simple, il avait plutôt envie de crier et d'appeler à l'aide. Son insolence caractérielle avait ses limites. Il n'avait déjà pas signé pour se retrouver dans un film gay sur la vie intime des Yakuza, et il n'avait pas signé non plus pour être la prochaine victime 'Jack l'Eventreur à Tokyo'.  
« - Quelle était ta question déjà ? Ah oui, si j'allais te tuer. Il se trouve que je n'en ai pas reçu l'autorisation, pour le moment. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage. »  
La main du malade quitta sa joue et Akihito eut l'impression qu'il s'était éloigné de plusieurs pas.  
« - Et puis, comme tu as tout autant l'habitude de te faire violer, ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle de le faire, n'est ce pas ? Alors, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus simple mais de tellement amusant. Je pourrai te torturer et enregistrer tes cris sur une cassette, que j'enverrai à la police, à Asami ?  
« - Filme-moi aussi pendant que t'y es, » s'exclama sans réfléchir Akihito. Et il le regretta ensuite, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de donner des idées à un déséquilibré.  
« - Oh, j'y ai pensé, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on m'identifie. Par contre j'ai l'un de tes appareils photo. Il prend de magnifique cliché même dans le noir. »  
Est-ce que la démence était contagieuse ? Akihito se le demandait en étant soudainement prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
« - Si tu appuis sur le bouton près du zoom, tu peux même faire des macro, » expliqua-t-il entre deux rires.  
« - Tu devrais faire attention Akihito, je crois que tes nerfs sont déjà en train de craquer et que tu perds la tête.  
« - Et c'est un fou souhaitant faire un roman photo de la torture qui me dit ça, » railla le jeune homme en cherchant dans son esprit sa raison volatilisée.  
Eclat de rire commun. Et Akihito se retrouva poussé à terre d'un coup de pied dans les cotes. Le sol était boueux, une mélasse qui s'étalait sur sa peau. Akihito chercha un moyen de se redresser sans y parvenir tout en crachant et toussant à cause de la terre qui couvrait ses lèvres. Il hoqueta ensuite et eut un cri de douleur quand le dément le saisit par les cheveux pour le forcer à se remettre debout. Il le tira à sa suite sans ménagement, Akihito glissait et trébuchait mais il n'avait pas l'occasion de s'arrêter un seul instant. Sa course termina lorsque le cinglé l'envoya percuter un mur qui semblait être en brique à en juger par son contact rugueux qui lui écorcha la peau.  
« - Fait cheese. »  
Malgré le bandage de tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux, Akihito perçut l'éclat du flash.  
« - Si… Si tu fais ça dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'Asami, c'est peine perdu… Il s'en fiche de moi. »  
Un claquement de langue agacé. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme chercha à s'écarter, en vain. Son pied dérapa sur la boue et il manqua de s'affaler à terre.  
« - Je devrais peut-être en envoyer aussi à Liu Feilong, il doit comprendre la beauté sublimée d'un visage sous l'emprise de la douleur.  
« - Non, pas à Feilong… »  
Akihito hurla alors que les doigts faisaient pression que sa blessure au bras. Il avait l'impression… Que sa peau se déchirait. Le sang tiède coula sur sa chair glacée. Il haleta péniblement et laissa un sanglot apeuré s'échapper de sa gorge. Il laissa le nom d'Asami sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Malgré tout.  
Lorsque Feilong le torturait, au moins pouvait-il voir son ennemi en face. Mettre un visage sur celui qui le tourmentait, sur sa peur, et le haïr. Mais il était aveugle, c'était comme être en proie à un fantôme. Il ne pouvait même pas prévoir ses gestes futurs. Se préparer mentalement à la prochaine attaque. Il avait d'autant plus peur en ne sachant pas à quoi il pouvait s'attendre.

Et son agresseur savait jouer avec cela. Il l'abandonnait soudainement, dans le noir, lui laissant croire qu'il était parti, et attaquait sans prévenir, profitant de son absence de repères visuels pour lui mettre d'autant plus en évidence sa faiblesse. Lui donnant des coups, lui écorchant la peau avec une lame, lui disant toutes les choses odieuses qu'il pouvait lui faire s'il avait 'tel outil' sous la main.  
Akihito en perdait toute notion de temps. Combien d'heures exactement, entre les mains de ce fou furieux ? Ou bien des jours ? Il sombrait de temps à autre dans un sommeil glacial, de mort, sommeil fiévreux et délirant, réveillé par la douleur de ses blessures ou la voix de son tortionnaire. Où était le rêve, ou était la réalité ? Il ne savait plus différencier la vérité de ses cauchemars. Et ces derniers jours lui paraissaient dénués de tout sens. Il était bel et bien tombé en Enfer, même s'il doutait qu'il s'agissait de celui envisageait par Asami.  
Puis vint un instant où il ne trouva plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'il avait envie de mourir, parce qu'il ne sortirait jamais de cet Enfer.


	9. Killer’s Revenge

**Chapitre 8 : Killer's Revenge**

Akihito souleva légèrement ses paupières. Toujours ce noir, si froid et terrifiant. Il avait un goût métallique qui lui emplissait la bouche. Celui du sang. Une odeur semblable flottait autour de lui, mêlée à celle de la boue. Mal au bras, il était suspendu au dessus du sol par des chaînes et il se demandait si ses épaules n'étaient pas déboîtées à force…  
Il lui sembla percevoir des cris non loin. Peut-être au-dessus de lui, il ne savait pas. Mais, tout n'était sans doute qu'un rêve encore une fois. Il ne savait plus dissocier les choses. Et ce pouvait lui apporter ses sens n'étaient pas une preuve suffisant. Il avait bien imaginé se réveiller dans son appartement. Il avait même imaginé la chaleur d'une tasse de café entre ses doigts. Et la douleur, ah la douleur n'était plus là. Merveilleux moment… Vite éteint…  
Sa tête vacilla sur le côté. Il plongeait déjà dans un autre rêve. Coups de feu et cri. Une fusillade. Il revit sans qu'il ne le souhaita le jour de sa première rencontre avec Feilong et de sa fuite grâce à Asami. Le regard meurtrier que leur avait alors lancé le Chinois avant de disparaître. Il n'avait pas deviné à l'époque à quel point Asami et lui entretenaient une telle animosité. Une haine mortelle qui ne semblait pouvoir trouver de fin qu'à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Du moins du côté de Feilong… Il était toujours le premier à attaquer.  
Non, pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? D'autres choses lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Car les blessures qu'il avait crues fermées s'éveillaient à nouveau alors que tout espoir avait disparu.  
Pourquoi s'était-il intéressé à un homme comme Asami ? Et… Et pourquoi dès lors tout avait-il été si mal ? C'était comme si le Yakuza entraînait tout ceux qui le côtoyaient dans une éternelle malédiction. Son mentor en était mort. Il l'avait trahi mais… Akihito aurait préféré mourir à sa place… Pour ne pas connaître tout cela…  
« - Où es-tu passé ? Je veux mourir… » supplia Akihito d'une voix éraillée.  
Le voile fut ôté de ses yeux mais le visage de son tortionnaire était dans l'ombre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le contempler, le toucher aussi, pour enfoncer les doigts dans ses yeux et les lui arracher. Pour lui faire partager sa souffrance.  
« - Que veux tu, pretty boy ?  
« - Mourir, » répéta Akihito alors que sa vision se brouillait. Il secoua la tête pour rester éveillé.  
« - Comme tu veux, pretty boy. »  
N'était ce pas la voix de Feilong remplaçant celle de cet anglais ou américain cinglé. Non… ! Feilong était donc le commanditaire de toute cette mascarade ? Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne pouvait se fier à sa parole !  
Le jeune homme tenta de se libérer de ses chaînes mais Feilong l'imobilisa en glissant le bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui. Et il y avait le canon froid d'une arme sur sa tempe.  
« - C'est dommage, j'aurai tellement aimé m'amuser encore avec toi. _Zàijiàn_… »  
La détonation lui vrilla les tympans.  
Mais ce fut tout.  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Toujours suspendu à ces chaînes. Il bascula la tête en arrière, son crâne était toujours intact. Autour de lui, il entendait des voix qu'il n'identifiait pas et qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas envie d'écouter.  
Le tortionnaire avait du amener ses amis pour voir qui était le plus doué en torture. Un joli jeu de société. Et Akihito se mit à rire, le corps entièrement secoué par son hilarité.  
« - Il a totalement perdu l'esprit, » fit une des voix non loin de lui.  
« - Feilong, je t'avais demandé de me tuer. Ce n'est pas fair-play, » se plaignit Akihito alors que le morceau de tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux était retiré. Encore une fois ? Feilong ne lui avait-il pas déjà enlevé ? Ah, encore un rêve, bien entendu.  
Les chaînes se desserrèrent brusquement et il se sentit tomber dans le vide. Un cri de surprise franchit ses lèvres mais des bras le saisirent et l'empêchèrent de tomber à terre.  
Des bras à la chaleur réconfortante, pour lui qui grelottait de froid. Un doux rêve pour une fois. Les larmes coulèrent entre ses paupières qu'il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir, de peur que le rêve ne devienne cauchemar à nouveau.  
Mais, peu à peu, les sensations s'évanouirent, tout comme la voix qui l'appelait et lui ordonnait de rester éveillé.  
« - Je n'en peux plus… Je veux mourir, » murmura-t-il dans un bref soupir.

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable et quelques murmures.  
Un bruit étrange ressemblant à un ronronnement.  
Akihito releva lentement les paupières.  
Il faisait encore sombre mais pas comme dans sa prison. Il voyait distinctement la pièce, le plafond et le haut des murs. Ainsi qu'un morceau de fenêtre aux rideaux fermés.  
Quelque chose d'humide passa sur sa joue et Akihito tourna la tête malgré son cou en compote pour apercevoir le museau noir d'un chaton.  
« - Lucifer… ? Encore un rêve stupide, c'est ça ? Me faire lécher la joue par un chaton dans un lit, » pensa-t-il à voix haute.  
Il voulut tendre la main pour repousser le Démon fait chat, hélas son corps lui paraissait fait de pierre. Lourd et malhabile. Avec une douleur faible mais qui ne semblait demander qu'à s'éveiller.  
Le seul bienfait était les couvertures qui l'enveloppaient d'une chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué… Et il se surprit à prier pour que cela ne fut pas un rêve.  
Lucifer ronronna encore et se frotta contre la joue du jeune homme. C'était soyeux. Akihito soupira de bien-être et s'endormit à nouveau.

Tellement froid… Non, pas encore.  
Akihito n'était plus attaché cette fois ci mais il n'arrivait pas à ôter le voile qui lui couvrait les yeux. Et l'autre en profitait pour se moquer de lui tout en le frappant de temps à autre.  
Non, non, il avait mal, pourquoi le faisait-il autant souffrir ?  
Pourquoi cela le faisait-il rire ?  
Akihito gémit comme un animal blessé, le visage crispé. Des bras l'enlacèrent alors et il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait du tissu contre son nez, un tissu au parfum familier, celui de la cigarette. Ses doigts gourds tremblèrent et il parvint à s'agripper à la veste. Et il pleurait, comme un enfant terrifié.  
« - A… Asami…  
« - C'est terminé Akihito. On rentre chez nous. »  
Chez nous… Oui, c'était vraiment le genre de chose qu'il aurait aimé entendre.  
Tout en le soutenant, Asami posa sur les épaules du jeune homme sa propre veste, puis il glissa un bras sous ses genoux pour le soulever et le porter.  
Le regard hagard d'Akihito parcourut sa prison. Une cave au sol de terre devenue boue à cause d'une fuite d'eau. Il se mit à tousser puis releva la tête vers l'unique source de lumière issue de la porte ouverte, en haut de l'escalier. Le jeune homme crut reconnaître la silhouette de Feilong dans l'encadrement mais l'individu qui s'y tenait se détourna bien rapidement et disparu dans la lumière aveuglante.

Akihito s'éveilla en sursaut, la respiration difficile et le sang battant violemment à ses tempes. Sa peau était humide de sueur et les draps collaient à celle-ci… Ce qui de toute évidence signifiait qu'il était nu… Il voulut se redresser mais la douleur qui irradia aussitôt son corps le poussa à rester sagement allongé.  
Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, reconnaissant peu à peu le lit d'Asami. Génial, il ne savait s'il devait commencer à criser ou s'enthousiasmer. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur du Yakuza était partout, même sur le chaton ronronnant sur son ventre comme un bienheureux. Eh bien, en voilà un qui était pas gêné de s'endormir sur lui. Sac à puce.  
« - T'a du bol de rien peser Luci' et que je n'ai aucune force pour te virer de là sans me rompre les os. »  
Le chaton bailla et le considéra de ses yeux verts endormis. Akihito sentit son cœur fondre, il était trop craquant ce sac à puce finalement. Amusant à regarder, le jeune homme eut son premier sourire depuis son éveil et eut envie de sortir sa main de sous les draps pour caresser la boule de poil.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter et grimacer ensuite à cause de la douleur qui lui vrilla le dos. Il se rembrunit ensuite légèrement en levant les yeux vers Asami.  
« - Tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-il visiblement surpris.  
« - Ca se voit je crois, » bougonna Akihito en détournant la tête. « J'ai le corps en miette, pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ? »  
Il reporta brièvement son regard sur Asami en l'entendant soupirer. Sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée en haut. Akihito s'attacha à ce détail et ne le quitta plus des yeux. Comme si cela pouvait lui vider l'esprit des récents évènements.  
« - L'hôpital ne me semblait pas un endroit sûr. Et comme tes jours n'étaient pas en danger, j'ai préféré te ramener ici. Ai-je eu tort ?  
« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus, » fit Akihito d'une voix étranglée en essayant de se redresser un peu. Difficilement. C'était bien plus qu'un camion mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y repenser. Même s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela passait en boucle dans son esprit, comme une obsession dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Son corps était comme une plaie géante, les multiples coupures le brûlaient. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup pour essayer de se reprendre.  
« - Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? » questionna-t-il en fixant à nouveau le Yakuza qui s'était adossé à la porte fermée, bras croisés.  
« - Je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir du Sion. Il y a des caméras un peu partout, y compris dans les ruelles, mais je n'ai pas été averti immédiatement. Tu as disparu durant deux jours. Et bien sûr on ne peut pas dire que la police dans son grand ensemble soit très efficace. Serviable cette Akiko Inoue mais entourée d'incapables.  
« - Non… Aucune importance, je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment tu as retrouvé ce malade finalement. Ca ne change rien à…  
« - Il est mort, Akihito. »  
Le photographe serra les poings sous la couverture en grinça des dents. La rage le faisait trembler, il avait envie de frapper quelque chose et de hurler.  
« - Et alors, ça ne change rien ! Ce n'était qu'un intermédiaire, le vrai taré est toujours et encore en liberté ! Et tu le sais, sinon tu ne me garderais pas ici ! »  
Akihito baissa le ton d'un cran. La chaleur lui monta aux joues. Non, pas ce trouble encore…  
« - Pour me protéger… ? » fit-il tout bas, sans qu'Asami ne l'entende visiblement.  
« - Ce n'est que temporaire. Si cette cohabitation te déplait, tu pourras rentrer chez toi une fois cette affaire terminée. »  
Asami gagna la fenêtre pour entrouvrir les rideaux et donner un peu de lumière, puis il tourna la tête vers Akihito pour le regarder avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Cette expression si froide…  
« - Quoi ? J'ai une sale gueule c'est ça ? » railla Akihito.  
« - Oh non, je t'assure, cet hématome sur ta joue est le summum du sexy. »  
Rah ! Toujours aussi imbuvable. Akihito ne parvint pas à cacher sa colère et son envie de lui lancer quelque chose de très dur à la tête, comme un bloc en acier blindé. Et Asami se contentait de sourire en coin, comme si sa réaction l'amusait. Espèce d'enflure. Il avait tort de penser qu'il ait pu changer par miracle sous prétexte qu'il était venu le sauver.  
« - Tu es toujours aussi prévisible dans tes réactions. Ca m'aurait manqué… Ne plus avoir ce gamin pleurnichard dans mes pattes…  
« - Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.  
Asami vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Son sourire avait disparu et il se contentait de fixer sans ciller Akihito de ses yeux marron si perçants, attractifs et dangereux. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il lui donnait froid dans le dos. Car il ne savait jamais à quoi il devait s'attendre ensuite.  
« - Akihito, tu as tort de penser que tu n'as aucune importance pour moi. Mais…  
« - Mais quoi ? » reprit le jeune homme alors qu'il avait marqué une brève pause.  
« - Je serai toujours un 'salaud'. N'espère pas me voir changer. »  
Toujours… Akihito plissa ses paupières en poussant un léger soupir. Sur son ventre, le chaton bailla et s'étira avant de reprendre sa position première, en boule, le nez entre les pattes.  
Avoir de l'importance, est-ce que c'était suffisant pour lui… ? Ou bien… Ah, ça tête lui faisait mal soudainement. Akihito s'affaissa en fermant à demi les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas envie de dormir encore… Mais pourtant…  
« - Tu devrais continuer à te reposer, tu as toujours de la fièvre. »  
La voix d'Asami était comme assourdie. Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer dans un vague murmure inaudible. Il écouta distraitement le Yakuza ajouter qu'il le réveillerait lorsque le repas serait arrivé. Arrivé ? Ah oui, Akihito ne voyait décidément pas celui-ci cuisiner avec un tablier rose de ménagère. Image cauchemardesque qui le fit grimacer. C'était pratique le traiteur pour garder sa dignité de mafieux même si l'on avait à s'occuper de son amant malade et…  
Asami était venu le sauver. Il était venu pour lui. Toujours un salaud, hein ? Mais Asami ne serait plus Asami sans cette attitude qui faisait si souvent sortir de ces gongs Akihito… Si ce n'était plus Asami, il ne l'aimerait plus… Si compliqué…  
Il ne put toutefois se retenir d'imaginer un gentil Asami armé d'un tablier rose en train de cuisiner du Oyakodon pendant que Lucifer traînerait en ronronnant entre ses jambes pour avoir les restes.

Akihito resta en tout et pour tout quatre jours au lit. Affaibli comme il était, il n'arrivait pas à faire plus de quatre pas tout seul en dehors de celui-ci. Soit sa tête se mettait à lui tourner, soit ses jambes le lâchaient à cause de la douleur qui vrillait tout son corps. Jamais les calmants ne lui avaient paru aussi salutaire. Un médecin était passé, lui faisant remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de n'avoir que des coupures relativement superficielles, dont il ne garderait pas longtemps des cicatrices. Contrairement à l'entaille à son bras… Coupures superficielles, son cul ouais… ! Ca se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui se tordait au moindre mouvement de souffrance parce qu'une l'une d'elle se mettait à tirailler. Et Asami semblait retenir un sourire moqueur chaque fois qu'il faisait démonstration de son mauvais caractère.  
Asami…  
Il restait à proximité, pour l'aider. A sa manière… Akihito se sentait quelque peu humilié d'être aussi faible et avait l'impression de n'être qu'une gêne. Qu'Asami ne veillait sur lui que pour faire bonne figure.  
Mais il espérait se tromper. Car il appréciait malgré tout la présence du Yakuza, même s'il était relativement antipathique. C'était toujours agréable de voir son amant apporter au lit les repas. Par contre, cela devenait bien plus gênant quand il avait besoin d'aller au toilette. Mais le pire n'était ce pas lorsqu'Asami s'était mis en tête de lui faire prendre une douche ? Rien que d'y repenser, Akihito avait la honte qui lui brûlait les joues. Ah, l'enfoiré… L'eau lui avait fait du bien, et pas seulement l'eau d'ailleurs… Mais… Il fallait être sans scrupule pour oser abuser d'un jeune homme convalescent. Mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas attaché au robinet comme… La dernière fois…  
« - Je ne rentre pas avant ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à commander chez un traiteur pour ce midi, » lança Asami en ajustant le col de son manteau, tirant par la même occasion le jeune homme de ses précédentes pensées.  
Akihito, jouant jusqu'alors avec son appareil photo en se remémorant les deux jours précédents – mais en omettant volontairement ce qui avait précédé – lui jeta un regard distrait avant d'examiner plus attentivement l'objectif.  
« - Je sais me débrouiller seul, » maugréa-t-il en retournant une énième fois l'appareil. Et en plus, il arrivait enfin à marcher, même s'il avait toujours besoin de sa dose de calmant.  
Il observa encore une fois furtivement Asami et eut une légère grimace. Non… Franchement… Ce costume, ce manteau… Vraiment tout de l'homme d'affaire séducteur et sûr de lui… Et comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le Yakuza pivota vers lui et s'avança pour lui saisir le menton entre ses doigts. L'obligeant à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Akihito chercha à détourner le regard, sans y parvenir. Le serpent le charmait.  
« - Ne prends pas cet air triste comme si je t'abandonnais, je m'occuperai de toi ce soir. »  
Enfin presque…  
« - Ce soir je dors sur le canapé, pervers, » rétorqua le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Il soupira alors qu'Asami laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur et lui relâchait le visage. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait encore succomber à ses assauts malgré ses bonnes résolutions.  
« - Mais tu m'aimes, » rappela d'ailleurs Asami.  
Démon…  
Akihito détourna la tête pour cacher son air renfrogné sans pouvoir toutefois empêcher ses épaules de se crisper.  
Les pas d'Asami s'éloignèrent puis la porte d'entrée claqua. La tension du photographe se relâcha et il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon.  
Lucifer sauta sur la table basse et il en profita pour prendre quelques photo. Le chaton surpris par le flash le regarda tout d'abord avec de grands yeux étonnés et cracha comme s'il avait vu le diable pour courir se cacher derrière le second fauteuil. Passant de temps en temps son museau pour voir si la créature lumineuse allait encore se manifester. Voyant que le danger s'était éloigné, le chaton sortit de sa cachette et se lissa le poil ébouriffé précédemment par sa panique de quelques coups de langue. L'air de dire 'non non, je n'ai pas eu la frousse quelques secondes auparavant'.

Le reste de la journée s'enchaîna avec une lenteur exaspérante.  
Le jeune homme n'avait malheureusement pas énormément d'activité possible dans l'appartement luxueux – hormis le sport de chambre lorsqu'Asami était présent, pensait-il sarcastiquement – et il s'ennuyait ferme. Même la télé ne parvenait à le distraire, il avait même l'impression que le journal n'était qu'un cortège de catastrophes fait pour lui 'remonter le moral'.  
A midi, il se commanda une pizza. Vive la nourriture non diététique.  
Plus tard, Akiko l'appela pour lui demander de ses nouvelles tout en lui précisant encore une fois, histoire sans doute d'être sûre de le voir tomber en dépression, que non ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste. Génial. Elle remarqua aussi, non sans agacement, que l'enquête aurait sans doute avancée si messieurs Asami Ryûchi et Liu Feilong n'avaient pas trouvé amusant de transformer la tête de son tortionnaire en sorbet sauce cervelle. Peut-être que si la police avait pu l'interroger aurait-elle eu des informations cruciales.  
« - Je commence à douter toutefois qu'il s'agisse d'un vrai serial killer, » lui apprit toutefois Akiko. « Malheureusement on ne peut pas dire que les Triades soient très coopératives. »  
En clair, Feilong n'était guère pressé de lui offrir SES informations sur l'affaire. Et Akihito se voyait mal de son côté harceler son pire ennemi pour qu'il lui en dise plus sur les meurtres à Hong Kong.  
« - C'est un caste tête chinois. »  
Akihito ne retint que difficilement un rire. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.  
Lorsque la conversation téléphonique toucha à sa fin, Akihito alla dormir, suivit de près par Lucifer qui semblait avoir la même idée. Les cauchemars ne tardèrent pas à l'assaillir dans son sommeil mais, heureusement, le bruit de la sonnette le tira de ses songes néfastes. Le corps en sueur et l'esprit embrouillé, Akihito se leva en traînant des pieds pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, jetant brièvement un regard à une pendule pour apprendre qu'il était aux environs de 16h. Prenant sous son bras Lucifer qui le suivait comme maman poule afin d'éviter qu'il n'en profite pour fuir, il déverrouilla la porte et tourna la poignée.  
Il n'y avait personne. Mais par terre, il trouva une enveloppe rouge cachetée de cire.  
Akihito se pencha pour la ramasser. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
Il referma le porte à double tour et rejoignit le salon. Après avoir reposé Lucifer dans un fauteuil, il décacheta la lettre et en sortit la carte qui se trouvait dedans. On aurait dit une carte de tarot. D'un côté était inscrit au feutre une heure et un lieu, et de l'autre se trouvait un simple dessin d'un chevalier ou quelque chose d'approchant terrassant un dragon occidental. Un de ces lézards ailés si terrifiants.  
Akihito ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eu le nom de la future victime… Et là… Il reporta son attention sur l'heure. 16h30, aujourd'hui. Le lieu lui était totalement inconnu. Blue Mary… Peut-être le nom d'un club… ? La panique monta en lui. Il était sans aucun doute trop tard pour sauver la future victime mais…  
Akihito sortit son portable de sa poche et hésita un instant devant la liste des noms. Qui appeler en premier… Asami ? Akiko ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pencher pour Asami mais… Ce n'était pas raisonnable, non… Ah, merde !  
Akihito ferma les yeux et respira profondément alors qu'il comptait le nombre de sonnerie.  
« - Mademoiselle Inoue ! C'est Akihito ! J'ai reçu une autre lettre mais… Je n'y comprends rien !  
« - Tu devrais te calmer et parler moins vite. »  
Le photographe resta un instant perplexe en entendant Akiko parler d'une voix aussi grave et masculine. Et la compréhension vint soudainement à lui.  
« - Imamiya, passez-moi Inoue…  
« - Désolé, elle a quitté son bureau et je ne sais pas où elle est passée. Dis-moi ce que contient cette lettre. »  
Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas de confier des informations aussi cruciales à cet incapable et il se retint de justesse de raccrocher.  
« - Le meurtre aura lieu à 16h30… Dans moins d'une demi-heure. Le lieu est Blue Mary. C'est inscrit sur une sorte de carte de jeu… Avec un dessin. Un chevalier tuant un dragon. Il n'y a aucun nom. »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis il entendit Imamiya jurer.  
« - Je vais demander à ce qu'on me fasse sur-le-champ une liste des établissements appelés 'Blue Mary'. Je te rappelle si besoin est. »  
Akihito n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit de son côté, l'inspecteur avait déjà raccroché. Il serra fortement son portable et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Son regard alla de nouveau à la carte et il l'attrapa, cherchant un quelconque indice de plus. Machinalement, il sélectionna le nom d'Asami dans la liste et attendit fébrilement qu'il décroche. Les mains tremblantes. Lorsque la voix du Yakuza retentit, le jeune homme se calma légèrement. Sans se sentir pour autant rassuré.  
Il lui exposa la situation, d'une voix bien plus posée que lors de son appel à Imamiya.  
« - Un chevalier et un dragon ? » répéta Asami d'un ton songeur.  
« - Il a une lance et il tue le dragon avec.  
« - Il s'agit de Saint Georges.  
« - Qui ça ? » demanda Akihito un peu perdu. Qui était ce 'Saint Georges' ? Une connaissance d'Asami ? Il avait vraiment de drôle de connaissance dans ce cas.  
« - Il est le patron des chevaliers pour les chrétiens. Il a gagné sa renommée en terrassant un dragon auquel on allait livrer une princesse. Il est un peu comme Susanô sauvant Kusinada du dragon. Tu ne sais donc pas ça ?  
« - Je ne suis pas chrétien, » répliqua Akihito, énervé que l'on souligne son ignorance.  
« - Moi non plus… Je te rappelle dès que j'ai quelque chose.  
« - Asami, Atte… ! »  
Trop tard.  
Akihito plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Lucifer qui le contemplait avec affection. Gratouillant l'oreille du chaton, il reporta son attention sur le cadran du portable, attendant avec impatience que Imamiya ou Asami le rappellent. Les chiffres affichés par l'écran LCD changeaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. 16h10, 16h15… 16h20…  
Le photographe se leva et fit plusieurs allers-retours dans le salon avant de partir dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et sortir une canette de bière.  
16h25.  
Il porta la canette à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée tout en s'appuyant contre la gazinière qui ne semblait jamais avoir été utilisée par quiconque.  
16h30, toujours rien.  
Il avait les nerfs en pelote et sa canette était vide à son grand désespoir. Il sortit une assiette et dénicha dans un placard les croquettes du chaton. Il était temps de nourrir le fauve aux yeux verts.  
Lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit enfin, il fut un instant paniqué en ne le trouvant pas. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le maudit objet posé sur la table de la cuisine, il se jeta dessus et hurla presque en prenant l'appel.  
« - Akihito, tu es toujours dans l'appartement ?  
« - Ah… Oui, pourquoi ? Asami, que se passe-t-il ?  
« - N'en sors pas, c'est un ordre. »  
Il entendait un étrange brouhaha à l'autre bout du fil, ainsi qu'un léger soupir émanant sans aucun doute d'Asami.  
« - Que se passe-t-il ? Il… Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ?  
« - Non. Akihito, Feilong est mort. »

_Note de l'auteur : Pardon aux fans de Feilong, dont je fais partie : ) C'était trop tentant…_


	10. Killer’s Disorder

**Chapitre 9 : Killer's Disorder**

Il flottait sur les quais une désagréable odeur de carbonisé.  
En descendant de la voiture, Akihito porta la main devant son nez et sa bouche et eut une mimique de dégoût. Son regard passa rapidement du yacht, enfin ce qu'il restait du yacht, aux policiers faisant ce que toute personne de leur profession faisaient : mener l'enquête. Il y avait aussi quelques hommes qu'il identifia comme des membres de la Triade. Le photographe décida de se faire discret. Ce qui tomba rapidement à l'eau quand la voix d'Imamiya tempêta derrière son dos, manquant de lui coller une crise cardiaque.  
« - Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, 'celui-là' ! »  
Akihito comprit rapidement sans schéma que l'intrus était évidemment lui. Et pour la peine, il ne trouva pas quoi répondre, restant bêtement la bouche entrouverte après s'être retourné face à l'inspecteur. Et il jeta ensuite un regard interrogatif à Akiko : C'était vrai ça, pourquoi l'avait-elle amené là ?  
« - Monsieur Imamiya, Akihito est un élément clef de cette affaire. Aussi il m'accompagnera partout où je le jugerai nécessaire, » expliqua-t-elle calmement en jouant des ongles sur la portière de la voiture.  
L'argument n'eut hélas pas l'air de plaire à Imamiya qui repartit aussitôt à la charge tel le taureau à la vue d'un drap rouge.  
« - Je ne sais pas comment on procède aux USA et je m'en moque. Ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est qu'ICI il est hors de question d'amener sur les lieux d'un crime une personne extérieure à nos services, est-ce clair mademoiselle Inoue ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais on est dans une merde noire. J'ai un chef d'une des triades les plus puissantes mort lors de l'explosion d'un fichu bateau. Et ses hommes vont vouloir un coupable. Et si le résultat de notre enquête ne vient pas assez vite, ils feront justice par eux-même. Alors vous avez intérêt à vous magner le cul pour me trouver ce serial killer dans un délais d'une semaine maximum ou je vous jure qu'ils vont perdre patience et décider de faire porter le chapeau à Ryûchi Asami. Car ils ne croient nullement à notre histoire de tueur en série et c'est le seul délai qu'ils ont daigné nous accordé avant de faire justice par eux-même. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Que Tôkyo va devenir un terrain d'affrontement et que la situation sera ingérable ! Je me fiche que des mafieux s'entretuent mais des citoyens innocents pâtiront de cette guerre. Et ce sera de votre faute. Alors à votre place, j'emmènerai ce gamin loin d'ici et j'essayerai de me montrer enfin utile. »  
Ah oui, c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air remonté le père Imamiya. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la face cramoisie de Akiko. La situation était grave mais il souriant malgré tout. Peut-être était ce ses nerfs en train de craquer. Feilong faisait office de nourriture aux poissons de la baie et il était peut-être le prochain sur la liste, ou bien serait-ce Asami ? Oh, et puis la police avait encore une fois démontré son efficacité. Alléluia, ils allaient tous mourir !  
« - Venez Akihito, je vais vous ramener… Chez vous, » fit Akiko dans un soupir exaspéré.  
Une fois dans la voiture, le jeune homme parvint à calmer ses pensées délirantes et à se rendre compte d'autant plus à quel point la situation était désespérée. Non, ce n'était pas exactement le mot en vérité. Il avait l'impression d'être un acteur dans un drame raté. Une sorte de pantin qui ne savait exactement quel rôle il avait exactement dans tout ça, ni quelle fin aurait l'histoire, mais qui tentait de tout son cœur de s'appliquer. Feilong aussi avait été un pantin et le metteur en scène l'avait joyeusement cassé.  
« - S'il a pu tuer Feilong, vous n'arriverez pas à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Akiko, » murmura soudainement Akihito sans regarder la jeune femme.  
« - Ne dites pas de bêtise, vous êtes choqué.  
« - Moi ? Choqué ? C'est mon pire ennemi qui vient de mourir, si je ne me savais pas moi aussi sur la liste j'en sauterai de joie. »  
Il y eut un bref instant de silence qui s'installa dans l'habitacle avant que Akiko ne prenne la parole en serrant et desserrant ses doigts autour du volant.  
« - C'est que vous ne devez pas vous rendre compte du ton de votre voix et de votre expression. Liu Feilong était peut-être votre pire ennemi mais, surtout, comme Asami, il devait pour paraître… immortel. Si l'un d'eux est mort, c'est que l'autre ne pourra pas vous protéger. Vous le savez et vous avez peur. Asami ne vous sera d'aucun secours.  
« - C'est ce que je disais, vous n'arriverez pas à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » répéta Akihito d'un ton épuisé.  
« - C'est là où vous faites erreur. Le tueur a perdu patience, il agit sans finesse. Votre enlèvement, puis les circonstances de la mort de Feilong. Il commet des erreurs aussi. Et il sera bientôt démasqué, je vous en fais la promesse Akihito… »  
Le jeune homme laissa lourdement retomber sa tempe contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. La ceinture lui cisaillait l'une des épaules mais il y prêtait à peine attention.  
« - Asami va me tuer, il m'avait dit de ne pas quitter l'appartement et je vous ai suivi malgré tout.  
« - Préparez-lui un dîner aux chandelles, je suis sûre qu'il oubliera aussitôt que vous lui avais désobéi. »  
Un dîner au chandelles ? Akihito imagina une scène digne d'un soap de mauvais goût. Avec l'image trop lumineuse et légèrement floue. Les déclarations d'amour sirupeuses. Et la musique d'ascenseur. Cela rejoignait presque le mauvais porno, mais il manquait encore les corps nus, haletant et en sueur. Avec Asami, il faudrait sans doute rajouter quelques chaînes et…  
« - Je viens d'avoir une vision bien plus cauchemardesque que ma mort des mains de ce tueur. Est-ce que vous pensez que les chandelles sont vraiment nécessaire dans le scénario, j'ai peur qu'il les utilise à mauvais escient.  
« - Oh… Vous avez une vie sexuelle des plus passionnantes on dirait, » railla la jeune femme à ses plaintes.  
Akihito en devint aussitôt rouge et décida de ne plus la regarder du reste du trajet.  
Il se mit à repenser à la carte qu'il avait reçu. S'il avait pu décrypter le message à temps… Il avait été idiot, stupide et idiot. Non, cela n'aurait sans doute servi à rien, comment aurait-il pu de toute manière prévenir Feilong ? Et puis, pourquoi avoir des remords ? Merde ! Depuis quand il avait besoin de se sentir coupable pour un type qui l'avait torturé ! C'était insensé !  
« - Arrêtez-vous ici. Je vais faire quelques courses au conbini et je continuerai après.  
« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Akihito. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, c'est moi que Asami va tuer, » fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.  
Akihito l'écouta à peine et descendit lorsqu'elle fut garée.  
« - N'oubliez pas les bougies, » l'entendit-elle dire alors qu'il claquait la portière de la voiture.  
Sans un au revoir ou un signe, il se dirigea vers le magasin qu'il avait aperçu peu de temps avant. L'appartement d'Asami n'était pas très loin, à moins d'un kilomètre seulement, et cela lui permettrait sans doute de se changer les idées que de se retrouver seul.  
Ses achats furent rapides bien qu'il n'avait à la base aucune idée de ce qu'il allait prendre. Son choix se porta sur une préparation pour de ramen et diverses autres choses comme des daifuku. C'était merveilleux, on trouvait tout ce que l'on voulait dans un conbini et, surtout, c'était quasiment tout fait à l'avance et pas cher. Asami aimait le traiteur ? Akihito allait lui faire goûter au bonheur de la nourriture des gens simples, jeunes et pauvres. Il acheta même un paquet de cigarettes avant de quitter le conbini.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au pied de l'immeuble. Il leva le nez pour apercevoir les grandes baies vitrées des luxueux appartements. L'endroit où logeait Asami était vraiment… Haut. Dernier étage. Il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne le jetterait pas par la fenêtre pour avoir désobéi.  
Le temps qui s'écoula entre l'instant où il était entré et celui où il se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement lui apparut cruellement court. Il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans l'antre du démon. Rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Et le soulagement l'envahit. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore rentré.  
Akihito déposa son sac sur la table basse du salon et se pencha pour allumer la petite lampe posée dessus. A peine eut il fait cela que deux bras le ceinturèrent sans prendre soin de son corps encore douloureux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de crier et d'essayer de se libérer avant que des lèvres ne se posent près de son oreille.  
« - Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir. Je déteste quand on me désobéit.  
« - C'est pour ça que tu essayes de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, » rétorqua Akihito sans parvenir à contenir sa rage intérieure. « Tu me fais mal, lâche moi. »  
L'étau des bras du Yakuza se relâcha légèrement, appuyant moins sur ses blessures en voient de guérison mais toujours douloureuse. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en posant les mains sur les poignets d'Asami, afin d'essayer de les écarter de lui.  
Mais il renifla soudainement en percevant une odeur inhabituelle.  
« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait une odeur d'hôpital comme du désinfectant.  
« - Je savais que tu étais un vrai chien au flair aiguisé, » rétorqua Asami à son oreille, les lèvres touchant légèrement sa peau. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. « C'est sans doute à force de te soigner. Si on allait prendre une douche ?  
« - On ? Non, c'est hors de ques…  
« - Akihito, si tu te fais tuer, j'irai te botter les fesses en punition une fois moi-même en enfer, » la coupa-t-il aussitôt.  
« - Ce sera avant ou après avoir battu le Diable dans un concours de perversité ? »  
Akihito était sûr et certain qu'à présent le Yakuza souriait de toutes ses dents blanche. Il ne pouvait que… Eh, mais qu'était-il en train de faire là ? Non, était-ce vraiment le moment de… Ne pouvait-il pas retirer pour une fois sa main de là ?  
« - Ah, Asami, arrête ça…  
« - Que suis je donc censé prendre en compte : ton gémissement ou ton interdiction ? »  
Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de jouer les idiots ? Akihito grimaça et chercha à se dégager d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque la diplomatie avait rendu les armes. Il ne restait plus que la force mais le jeune homme n'en avait apparemment aucune en cet instant. Et puis, mettre son poing dans la figure de son dangereux amant, ce n'était pas une solution. Non vraiment. Il n'allait pas apprécier et… Et…  
« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… » chuchota Asami moqueur.  
Akihito entrouvrit légèrement les paupières. Hein ? Quoi ? Qui l'appelait ? Il lui semblait avoir eu une brève absence lorsque cette main s'était glissé dans son pantalon.  
Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était aussi faible, n'est ce pas ? Hein ? C'était juste ce démon qui savait exactement quoi faire pour le faire craquer, hein ? Oui c'était ça, tout à fait ça. Il était impossible de résister à… Arg, normalement cela aurait du être sa petite amie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une petite amie normale, qui ne se baladait pas en costume trois pièce avec une arme cachée sous la veste, et qui ne l'agressait pas sexuellement à la moindre occasion ? Il se sentait comme la secrétaire au prise avec son pervers de patron, sauf qu'il ne portait pas la mini-jupe.  
« - Je vais ouvrir.  
« - Ouvrir ? Ouvrir ton pantalon ?  
« - … La porte, » clarifia Asami dans un soupir qui signifiait 'mais quel idiot'.  
Akihito battit des cils alors que la lumière venait peu à peu à son esprit, aidée du nouveau coup de sonnette. Oh oui, la porte, qu'il aille donc l'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Comme si c'était sérieusement le moment d'ouvrir à un livreur de pizza ou il ne savait quoi encore. C'était sans doute un insidieux moyen pour le frustrer. Un complot. Afin qu'il se jette au pied d'Asami pour lui supplier de lui faire l'amour. Mais non, non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Il…  
« - Oh, mademoiselle Inoue, je suis sûr qu'Akihito sera ravi de votre visite. »  
Arg, tous aux abris ! Tout mais pas ça ! Non il n'était pas ravi ! Asami, salaud !  
« - Vous en êtes certain, j'ai l'air de le déranger, » répondit Akiko en entrant dans le salon et en voyant l'expression de chiot au bord du suicide qu'affichait le jeune homme. Bientôt remplacée par une certaine rage en constatant le léger sourire narquois qu'affichait le Yakuza. « De toute façon, je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je ne voudrai pas interrompre dans vos activités.  
« - Activités ? Quelles activités ? J'allais… Faire la cuisine ! » s'exclama avec empressement Akihito. Il s'empara d'ailleurs des sachets contenant ses achats au conbini comme preuve concrète de ses attentions.  
« - Je ne savais pas que faire la cuisine nécessitait de déboutonner votre pantalon, » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle tandis que le jeune homme s'empourprait. Alors qu'il se précipitait dans la cuisine afin de noyer le poisson faute de pouvoir se noyer lui-même dans l'évier, il entendit Asami échanger quelques tendres propos avec la profiler. Conversation à demi-mot sous-entendant de couler des pieds dans du béton pour balancer un corps dans la mer si on ne disait pas la raison d'une certaine visite.  
« - Moi qui était si honorée de rencontrer à nouveau un homme ayant tué tant de gens sans se faire inculper une seule fois. Pourtant la corde vous irez sans aucun doute tout aussi bien que la cravate.  
« - Je ne crois pas avoir encore inscrit de profiler à mon palmarès. »  
Oh oui, ça sentait le souffre et Akihito ne préférait pas jeter un œil hors de son bunker pour voir qui allait étrangler qui. Il était après tout normal qu'un membre du corps policier ne puisse s'entendre avec Asami, et vice versa. Mais, tout de même, ils pouvaient au moins faire semblant pour éviter aux autres de se faire des cheveux blancs à les entendre.  
« - Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant de la mort de Liu Feilong ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le coupable, j'espère que vous faciliterez les choses à la police.  
« - Comment pouvez vous imaginer ne pas avoir mon entière collaboration ?  
« - Mais si j'étais à votre place, je rechignerai à la donner, en tant que Yakuza.  
« - Mais qui vous dis que je suis un Yakuza ?  
« - Votre réputation. »  
N'y avait-il personne pour enseigner quelques notions de diplomatie en école de police ? Ou bien était ce simplement cette profiler qui était inconsciente ?  
« - Je sais très bien quel réel intérêt porte la police à cette affaire. Il n'est pas question de notre protection, non, il n'est même pas question de la protection de nos concitoyens malgré vos bonnes paroles. Non, il est plutôt question de la votre. Vous ne tenez pas à vous retrouver avec une guerre, pris entre deux feux, suite à la mort malvenue de deux ennemis mortels. Alors vous vous démenez pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas assassiner. Malheureusement, l'un est déjà six pieds sur terre, alors autant s'assurer que l'autre parviendra à tenir ses hommes le temps nécessaire de mener à bien votre enquête. Ne pas répondre aux provocations des Triades. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je n'ai pas besoin de la police pour savoir quelle stratégie adopter. Vous croyez vraiment que vos conseils me sont nécessaire ? Quelle tristesse. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… A moins que vous n'ayez encore autre chose de passionnant à me dire… ? »  
Akihito, après un instant d'hésitation, s'approcha de la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Après tout, c'était Akiko qui risquait sa vie, pas lui, il pouvait bien aller voir comment la situation se présentait. Et, à vrai dire, la jeune femme fumait presque par les deux oreilles face au stoïcisme d'Asami.  
« - Puisque tout est dit, je vous laisse à vos intéressantes occupations, monsieur, » fit-elle après un regard noir en direction de Akihito. « Evitez de trop vous 'surmener', je pourrai avoir besoin de vous demain. »  
Le jeune homme grimaça avant de baisser la tête et de fixer ses pieds. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette impression de servir de défouloir à la frustration de la profiler. Non vraiment… Il aurait habituellement répondu quelque chose de bien senti mais il se sentait pas particulièrement bien à l'aise en cet instant.  
« - Quelle peste, » s'amusa Asami lorsqu'elle fut repartie. « Cela va finir par se retourner contre elle.  
« - C'est de ta faute, » rétorqua le photographe en portant la main à son front. « C'est toi qui a commencé ! »  
Il perdit son peu d'assurance en voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait Asami.  
« - Enfin, je crois, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en battant en retraite vers la cuisine. Quelques pas à reculons. Et il se retrouva soudainement poussé dans le canapé par le prédateur assoiffé de… Débauche qu'était son amant. Allongé. Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Question naïve, bien sûr que si !  
Asami se retrouva au dessus de lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever. C'était dingue le nombre de fois où ils se retrouvaient dans cette position en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire 'cheese'.  
« - Eh, attend ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant les mains sur les épaules du Yakuza pour le repousser. Les yeux marrons restaient imperturbablement fixé sur son visage, quelques mèches rebelles balayaient le front de l'homme. Akihito se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de succomber au charme du démon, non, non et non.  
« - Akihito, je pensais que tu m'aimais.  
« - Oui mais…  
« - Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu refuses ? Surtout si tu en as envie. »  
Ahah, ça c'était une bonne question qui laissa muet le jeune homme durant de longues secondes. Interminables secondes durant lesquelles Asami se chargea un peu plus de le distraire en insinuant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Puis de le faire gémir en jouant sur ses tétons.  
« - Tu m'as désobéi, tu ne devrais pas chercher à te faire pardonner ? » questionna-t-il en plissant dangereusement ses paupières.  
« - Je comptais te faire des ramen, ce n'est pas as… »  
Parole coupée par la langue d'Asami introduite dans sa bouche. Akihito chercha à s'écarter mais les doigts de son amant de glissèrent sur sa nuque et lui maintinrent la tête immobile. Lorsque les lèvres d'Asami quittèrent enfin les siennes, il était essoufflé et, surtout, un peu plus confus. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.  
Il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules d'Asami.  
« - Pourquoi tu dis pas honnêtement que t'a juste envie de baiser et que le reste t'intéresse pas ? » murmura le photographe entre ses dents, sans conviction.  
L'homme se redressa soudainement et toisa Akihito, ce qui eut le don de le rendre un peu plus mal à l'aise.  
« - Tu manques de volonté, en ce moment, » fit-il remarquer avec un froncement de sourcil. « Tu restes passif, hésitant à défier quelqu'un, tu as même évité de répliquer à cette Akiko. Et lorsque tu le fais, c'est avec une telle… Volonté… Où est donc cette arrogance irréfléchie qui te caractérise tant ?  
« - Laisse moi tranquille, je suis fatigué. De toute façon, je serai mort dans quelques jours. Ca ne sert à rien de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il va me tuer et il te tuera sûrement aussi. Il a bien réussi à tuer Feilong. Tu espères un miracle, peut-être ? »  
La douleur fut cuisante sur la joue d'Akihito lorsque la main s'abattit. Il resta quelques secondes hébétés en touchant sa peau irritée puis releva les yeux sur Asami qui continuait de le fixer avec froideur. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il dévia son regard sur le mur blanc.  
« - Continue ainsi, et il est sûr que je ne chercherai pas à te sauver encore une fois. »


	11. Killer’s Betrayal

**Chapitre 10 : Killer's Betrayal**

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours, lorsqu'il se sentait désespéré, que quelqu'un lui enfonce un peu plus la tête sous l'eau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était encore plus mal barré qu'il ne le pensait ?  
Akihito n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, non pas parce que le canapé était dur et qu'il avait froid malgré la couverture, mais parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa dernière conversation avec Asami, sans parvenir à orienter ses pensées sur un autre sujet.  
« - C'est insultant pour ceux qui essayent de te sauver de t'entendre te plaindre constamment. Si tu es si certain de mourir, sors d'ici et balance toi sous le Shinkansen. »  
C'était ce qu'avait dit Asami, avant de l'ignorer le restant de la soirée, même durant le repas. Akihito n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage d'entamer le dialogue à nouveau ou de s'aventurer dans la chambre pour dormir ensuite. Non, et puis le canapé était tellement plus confortable il fallait dire… Enfin il essayait de s'en persuader. Il valait peut-être mieux pour lui partir discrètement et rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un étranger ici, aussi bien dans l'appartement que dans la vie du Yakuza.  
Il était convaincu que les paroles d'Asami n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. En fait, est-ce qu'une seule de ses paroles étaient à prendre à la légère ? Il était tout le temps… Sérieux. Et calculateur.  
Etait-il lâche en pensant que tout était perdu ? Ou bien trop pessimiste ? Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucun indice, la police n'en avait pas, Asami n'en avait pas… Alors… Comment déjouer les plans de ce cinglé avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre, encore ? Akihito était à peu près sur que son nom serait inscrit dans la prochaine missive qu'il recevrait. Est-ce qu'il n'avait déjà pas tenté de le tuer et… Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas torturé aussi ? Et il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir désespéré après tout ça ?  
Dire que tout avait commencé comme un simple jeu de piste un peu morbide. A présent… Il repensait à ces jours passés dans le noir, à être torturé, et avait envie de pleurer.  
Bon sang, il n'était qu'un photographe ayant certains mois à peine assez d'argent pour payer son loyer. Quelle erreur avait-il pu commettre pour s'attirer les foudres de ce tueur ? Sortir avec un Yakuza ? Eh, il y avait été forcé ! Ce n'était pas lui qui agressait sexuellement Asami, il n'était qu'une victime, une balle de ping-pong que se renvoyait tour à tour Asami et Feilong dans leur rivalité. En un an, il avait été violé plus de fois qu'il n'avait mangé de pates bolognaises dans sa vie.  
C'était une vie, ça ?  
Peut-être qu'Asami n'avait pas tort, il était temps de sortir et de se jeter sous une rame de métro ou un train. Et les gens ne pleureraient pas sur sa mort, ils se plaindraient au contraire qu'à cause d'un jeune con, les transports en commun avaient encore du retard. Ces gens si méprisants de la vie des autres. Asami était comme eux, n'est ce pas ? Même avec lui.  
Akihito se leva. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, peut-être cinq heure ou six heure. Plutôt six à en juger par le jour naissant, visible par la baie vitré. Il s'en approcha en gardant la couverture sur ses épaules et contempla Tokyo en contrebas. Même à cette heure les rues n'étaient guère calme. Pourtant, le bruit de la circulation ne lui parvenait pas. Il appuya son front et sa main droite contre la vitre avec un soupir fatigué. Et resta sans rien faire de plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se vider entièrement l'esprit, ne plus penser à rien, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une coquille vide.  
Les bras nus d'Asami se glissèrent soudainement autour de sa taille mais il ne sursauta pas malgré le silence de cette approche. Il l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille qu'il n'était qu'une tête de mule passant son temps à bouder comme un enfant mais le Yakuza aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à son propre reflet dans une glace, le résultat aurait été le même : Aucune réponse.  
Akihito était en vérité en train de se demander s'il rêvait la présence d'Asami ou pas. Et dans le doute, il s'abstenait de la moindre parole. Peut-être qu'en réalité il dormait toujours et qu'en l'entendant parler dans le vide, il viendrait se moquer de lui.  
Le jeune homme ne broncha pas lorsqu'il fut soulevé. Il se contenta de glisser un bras autour du cou d'Asami et de fixer le vague d'un œil morne. Le monde qui l'entourait était lointain et diffus. Ou bien étaient ce ses paupières si lourdes qui lui offraient cette impression de flotter dans du coton ? Il essayait de lutter mais avec de moins en moins de courage. Le contact des draps sur sa peau atteignit à peine ses sens.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il n'avait pas réellement l'esprit plus clair. Et son corps lui paraissait tout engourdi. Il bougea tout d'abord les doigts de sa main droite pour sentir des picotements monter le long de son bras. Puis quelque chose de doux et soyeux frotta contre sa joue, avec un petit ronronnement caractéristique. Il bougea la tête pour apercevoir les grands yeux verts de Lucifer qui le contemplait avec affection. Avec un petit miaulement plaintif. Sans doute parce qu'il avait faim, le vil.  
Akihito réalisa alors que son portable était en train de cancaner joyeusement de sa sonnerie stridente. C'était sans aucun doute ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il devait se lever pour aller répondre mais il n'en avait pas le courage, l'envie, et ne savait même pas où se trouver l'infernale téléphone. Au lieu de ça, il caressa le chaton qui tenta de lui faire comprendre son envie de saucisses en forme de poulpe en lui mordillant l'index.  
Ah, si seulement Lucifer pouvait parler et faire comprendre à ce jeune homme plongé en pleine apathie qu'il était friand de knacki et de crevettes. Eh, eh, où il allait le jeune homme amant de son maître, là ? Lui préparer ses knacki fantaisistes ? Oh oui, oh oui ! Le chaton sauta en bas du lit et galopa autour du jeune homme tout en essayant de le pousser tactiquement vers la cuisine en manquant de le faire trébucher quand il n'allait pas là où il voulait.  
Bip-bip-bip…  
Le chaton s'assit sur son arrière train et jeta un regard plein de désespoir au dépressif qui venait de prendre le téléphone portable. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de répondre alors que la faim régnait dans le monde et surtout dans son ventre ? Lucifer miaula de dépit et, en vengeance purement féline, aiguisa ses griffes sur le tibia du garçon.  
« - WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! »  
Que c'était beau d'entendre un humain chanter au clair de lune.  
« - Akihito… Vous allez bien ?  
« - Je déteste les chats. Vous n'avez pas envie d'un chaton, mademoiselle Inoue ? » demanda le photographe en saisissant d'une main la bestiole griffue qui ronronnait innocemment. « C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi, » semblait-elle dire.  
« - Non merci, je suis allergique. De plus, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela. Imamiya vient de m'appeler. Il y a eu un meurtre dans la zone industrielle de la banlieue de Shiba. Dans un entrepôt. Il pense qu'il s'agit de notre tueur et… » Akiko marqua une hésitation et prit une longue inspiration. « Il a besoin de vous pour identifier le corps. »  
Le cœur d'Akihito se serra malgré tout, tout comme sa gorge. Non, pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement une bouffée d'angoisse l'amenant à serrer un peu plus fort le téléphone portable.  
« - Est-ce qu'Asami… »  
Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
« - En ce moment même, il est à une réception en train de graisser la patte à quelques 'amis' politiciens. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ? »  
La tension d'Akihito se dégonfla comme un pneu que l'on tailladait à coup de couteau. Mais sa contrariété fit un bond en avant. De quoi se mêlait-elle encore ? Il serra les dents et marmonna entre elle.  
« - Non il ne m'a pas prévenu et, ceci dit, je m'en fiche. Pouvons nous revenir à un sujet plus important que ma vie privée, par exemple l'identification d'un cadavre…  
« - Imamiya se demande s'il ne s'agirait pas d'un de vos amis. »  
Akihito faillit en laisser tomber le téléphone. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà dit à cette femme à quel point son tact était exemplaire ? Elle lui faisait le même effet qu'un piano tombant sur la tête d'une vieille dame venant d'apprendre qu'elle avait un cancer.

« - Où sommes nous ?  
« - Devant un en-tre-pot, dans une voi-tu-re.  
« - Oui mais, où sont Imamiya et ses hommes ?  
« - Je n'en ai aucune idée ! » rétorqua avec agacement Akiko. Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction et Akihito devina sans une seconde d'hésitation qu'elle était tout aussi perplexe que lui.  
Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la lignée de bâtiments à l'apparence plutôt menaçante sous le ciel nocturne. Il y avait à peine quelques néons éclairant le parking, vide. Une fragrance de poisson flottait dans l'air. Le photographe avait froid malgré son blouson. Peut-être aurait-il du mettre un pull plutôt qu'un t-shirt. Peut-être aurait-il du avoir des pensées plus sérieuses que son habillement en cet instant de tension.  
A sa droite, Akiko pianota de ses doigts sur le volant en ayant un air pensif. Le bruit de ses ongles était stressant mais le jeune homme n'en fit aucune remarque.  
« - Etes-vous sûre que c'était bien Imamiya qui vous a fait venir ici ?  
« - Je sais encore reconnaître la voix d'un inspecteur !  
« - Alors rappelez-le. Soit il s'est trompé d'adresse, soit votre oreille n'est pas si bonne que ça et ce n'était pas lui.  
« - Soit c'est le tueur, » conclut Akiko avec un sérieux à faire peur qui insinua du même coup le doute dans l'esprit d'Akihito.  
« - Imamiya… Le… Tueur ?  
« - Oui, je sais, c'est aberrant ! Il ressemble à un vieux célibataire dont la seule activité dangereuse est de siroter du sake devant 'Mac Gyver', » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Et elle ouvrit soudainement la portière de la voiture sous le regard surpris du jeune homme.  
« - Makugaiberu quoi ? » tenta de répéter Akihito avec concentration.  
« - Vous ne connaissez pas Mac Gyver ? Allons, le type qui arrive à fabriquer une bombe avec un bonbon à la mente, un foulard et de l'huile de tournesol, » fit-elle en vérifiant que son Browning BDM était bien chargé et s'il lui restait des munitions dans son sac Christian Dior. Elle glissa celle-ci dans les poches de son pantalon puis jeta le sac sur le siège conducteur.  
« - Maku, c'était un de vos anciens collègues, c'est ça ? » demanda le jeune homme perplexe, visiblement peu réceptif à la culture télévisuelle américaine. « Euh, Akiko, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, exactement ?  
« - Je vais faire un rapide tour des lieux. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous avez peur de venir ou m'accompagner si vous avez peur de rester seul, » lâcha-t-elle sarcastique.  
Akihito ne lui répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à la regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.  
« - Mademoiselle… Et… Si le tueur est là bas ? » souffla-t-il à mi-voix comme s'il avait soudainement peur qu'on les entende.  
« - Oh, eh bien, je tirerai d'abord et je demanderai à son cadavre quelles étaient ses motivations après. C'est mon collègue Dick Tracy qui me l'a appris. »  
« Diku… Oh peu importe », pensa Akihito en soupçonnant fortement la profiler de profiter de son ignorance pour se moquer de lui. Etait-il donc si amusant comme défoule nerf du monde entier ? Il était en tout cas impressionné par la détermination suicidaire dont elle faisait preuve. Comme quoi, il valait mieux se préserver de toute pensée misogyne envers la faiblesse des femmes avec elle.  
Il la suivit du regard se diriger vers l'un des entrepôts numérotés 001. Et la suivit tout court. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de rester seul dans la voiture. Il ne voulait simplement pas rester inactif. Les paroles blessantes d'Asami lui revenaient en mémoire et il avait honte de n'être qu'un lâche qui se plaignait. Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il laissait Akiko y aller seul ? Il ne pouvait pas se cacher encore, même si cela voulait dire… Risquer de mourir. Le froid de l'acier se faisait sentir malgré la barrière de tissu, il avait glissé le Beretta que lui avait donné Asami dans une poche intérieur de son blouson. L'arme lui semblait peser lourd. Il se demandait combien de secondes exactement il lui faudrait pour la sortir, viser son adversaire et… Et tirer. Trop peut-être.  
Il était à quelques pas seulement d'Akiko, elle avançait rapidement mais prudemment, sans aucune hésitation, le Browning tenu d'une main le long de sa jambe. Les néons le firent briller un court instant puis il se confondit à nouveau avec le noir de son pantalon.  
Il décida de sortir l'arme de sa poche et de la glisser dans son dos, coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon et cachée par le bas du blouson. Lorsqu'il avait été poursuivi dans ce parking, quelques mois plus tôt, par les sbires de Feilong, il avait eu le temps d'attraper le revolver pour les mettre en joue. S'il avait pu tirer, la suite n'aurait certainement pas connu le même chemin. Feilong avait lu dans son regard l'hésitation et il en avait profité.  
Mais peut-être que le tueur, lui, ne verrait pas dans l'obscurité des lieux cette peur dilatant légèrement ses pupilles et rendant ses mains humides. Peut-être se laisserait-il impressionné et… Et après, quoi ? On en revenait au même. Akihito ne trouverait pas la force d'appuyer sur la détente, il se ferait tuer.

La porte de l'entrepôt grinça horriblement en coulissant sur le côté. Akihito failli faire un bon en arrière d'au moins deux mètres. Ses sombres pensées l'avaient mené dans un autre monde durant quelques secondes, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.  
Il avait chaud soudainement et son cœur battait vite, trop vite.  
Akiko jeta un rapide regard à l'intérieur tout en restant adossé à la porte juste suffisamment ouverte pour laisser passer une ou deux personnes. Le jeune homme, de là où il était, ne voyait qu'une faible portion du hangar. Il ne faisait pas excessivement noir, comme il s'y attendait. Il y avait quelques ampoules le long des murs, des ampoules rouge baignant les lieux dans une ambiance bien étrange. Sans les caisses, remplie d'il ne savait quoi, on aurait cru une boite de nuit crade et glauque.  
Alors que la jeune femme s'engageait dans le bâtiment, bien décidée apparemment à mener son inspection jusqu'au bout, Akihito crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil une ombre fugitive dans le parking. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il porta instinctivement la main derrière son dos, cherchant le contact rassurant de l'arme.  
Il fit une inspection minutieuse du regard mais ne surprit pas d'autres mouvements suspects. Peut-être n'était ce qu'un simple animal. Ou bien peut-être étaient ce ses sens qui lui offraient des hallucinations. Il poussa un soupir et se détendit.  
En pivotant pour rejoindre la profiler, il constata que celle-ci avait disparu de son champ de vision. L'angoisse dissipée revint aussitôt et il pénétra à son tour dans l'entrepôt. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie son portable à l'appartement, dans un moment pareil ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler n'importe qui, tant que celui-ci pouvait lui envoyer des renforts. Asami, Imamiya, l'armée… N'importe qui pour ne pas devoir s'aventurer lui-même dans le bâtiment.  
Son regard balaya rapidement les alentours alors qu'il avançait prudemment. Il plissa des paupières en percevant un étrange écho, métallique. Une porte ? Une fenêtre que l'on avait fermé trop rapidement ?  
Un éclat brillant attira son regard. Le Browning gisait par terre.  
Il avait l'envie tenaillant de s'enfuir en courant. Cet endroit était mille fois plus effrayant que tous les lieux où il avait pu se retrouver face à face avec Feilong.  
Il s'arrêta. Si seulement il pouvait appeler Akiko sans craindre d'alerter quiconque. Mieux valait pour le moment retourner dans la voiture. Oui. C'était plus prudent, elle le rejoindrait, et si elle ne le rejoignait pas… Eh, eh bien il enfreindrait la loi et conduirait une voiture sans avoir le permis pour trouver la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Peu importait qu'Asami se moque de lui après. Ou pire. Non, peu importait tant qu'il était encore vivant.  
Tant pis pour Asami, tant pis pour Akiko. Il y avait plus important dans la vie que de jouer les têtes brûlés avec un psychopathe…  
… Plus important comme…  
Akihito perdit totalement le fil de ses pensées décousues lorsque le canon glacé d'une arme colla sa tempe.  
« - Où penses-tu aller ? »  
C'était une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne pas entendre. Pas avec ces mots là. Prononcé si froidement, si inhumainement. Ce n'était pas que cette voix n'avait jamais été dure avec lui, à se moquer. Mais son intonation était si différente, angoissante. Comme une autre personnalité tenue cachée qui prenait plaisir à éclater au grand jour.  
Il aurait du se poser des tas de questions comme « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir ainsi joué avec lui et les autres ? » mais son esprit était vide comme une boite en carton. La seule certitude qu'il avait était celle de sa mort prochaine.  
Il entendit à peine les pas du tueur lorsqu'il le contourna. Silencieux comme un chat. Silencieuse plutôt. Le visage d'Akiko affichait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Du mépris, mais plus que cela encore. De la haine et du dégoût. Mais elle était calme pourtant, aucune rage émanait d'elle, juste une terrifiante détermination dans le désir d'exécuter son plan jusqu'au bout.  
Il avait un glock juste sous le nez. La jeune femme le pointait sur lui d'une main. Le revolver était petit mais il n'en était pas moins mortel. Sa gorge se dessécha un peu plus.  
« - Je vous faisais confiance, » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et étranglée.  
« - Oh. Tu es vraiment naïf, » répliqua-t-elle avec une mimique moqueuse avant de retrouver son sérieux.  
L'idée de parler pour gagner du temps lui vint à l'esprit. Mais gagner du temps sur quoi ? Les quelques minutes qui lui restaient à vivre ? Il se rappela alors la présence du Beretta, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il possédait une arme. Peut-être avait-il une chance… Peut-être… Mais s'il faisait mine de prendre l'arme, elle aurait le temps de l'abattre. Cette situation était trop stupide. Il était stupide ! Il se détestait pour n'avoir rien vu venir.  
« - Si je comprend bien, il n'y a jamais eu de serial killer. C'est la nouvelle tactique de la police pour démanteler les réseaux mafieux ? » demanda-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête pour fixer le sol plutôt que le glock.  
La jeune femme éclata de rire à sa question.  
« - La police ? Mon Dieu ! Le jour où Imamiya et ses hommes auront idée d'un plan aussi génial n'est pas encore arrivé ! Vous êtes tout ce que je hais. Feilong, Asami, et toi. Surtout toi. Oh, toujours à te plaindre encore et encore de tes mésaventures amoureuses si… Dégoûtantes. Tu es gay et en plus tu sors avec un Yakuza. Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte ? »  
Akihito tressaillit. Les mots que crachaient Akiko avaient perdu leur calme froideur pour devenir brûlant de haine. Où était donc passé la jeune femme qui plaisantait avec lui quelques minutes auparavant encore ? Cela n'avait-il était qu'un rôle pour cette profiler ? L'Akiko Inoue qu'il connaissait n'existait-elle pas ?  
« - Si encore tu émettais des regrets, je t'aurai peut-être épargné pour seulement me servir de toi et attirer Asami dans mon piège. Oui, j'espérais vraiment t'épargner mais, jour après jour, ah, tu m'as montré combien tu ne méritais pas de vivre. Chaque conversation… Et devoir faire semblant de t'apprécier malgré tout… Il est vite devenu évident que je devais te tuer. Mais tu as eu à chaque fois une chance inattendue. Feilong n'aurait jamais du se trouver à Teiou, tu aurais du mourir. Et puis, tu as amené Feilong à se pencher sur cette histoire de serial killer. Pourquoi tout gâcher, il devait croire qu'Asami était responsable des meurtres à Hong Kong !  
« - Feilong n'est pas idiot, il n'a jamais cru qu'Asami était coupable, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, » s'exclama brutalement Akihito. En toute réponse, la jeune femme le frappa de son arme à la joue, comme pour le punir de prendre la parole pour lui montrer les faiblesses de son plan. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, le regard brillant de rage. Le regard d'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle allait le tuer, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Elle ne réfléchissait, elle suivait juste sa folie.  
« - Peu importe, ses hommes le pensaient et ils auraient fait pencher la balance ! Ils auraient fini par agir. Il y aurait eu une guerre. Et ils en seraient morts ! Asami aurait même pu croire que Feilong t'avait enlevé encore une fois. Mais non, malgré mes efforts, il a fallu qu'Asami et Feilong te retrouvent ! Qu'ils s'allient ! »  
Lorsqu'il avait été enlevé et torturé. Akihito trembla en repensant à cela et la sueur coula à ses tempes. Non, il ne devait pas repenser à cela, se laisser envahir par les souvenirs. Il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent pour avoir une chance de sauver sa peau.  
« - Je me suis débarrassée de Feilong ensuite. Ce maudit chinois allait foutre en l'air mon plan. » Elle se mit à rire à nouveau d'une façon nerveuse avant de poursuivre. « Tu aurais pu au moins montrer ta joie de voir disparaître ton pire ennemi ! Mais non, tu étais choqué. Est-ce que coucher avec des trafiquants de drogue et des tueurs t'excite tant ? »  
Akiko secoua la tête en poussant un petit soupir et abaissa son arme, sans que son regard ne quitte toutefois le jeune homme. Un sourire peu plaisant étira ses lèvres et Akihito recula de deux pas. Le moment était venu. Il le savait avec une terrible angoisse. Son cœur battait si fort, à lui en faire mal. Et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur. Il plissa légèrement des paupières, les doigts de sa main droite tremblèrent. Face à Feilong ou un homme du même acabit, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation à se défendre. Mais… C'était Akiko. Il l'avait considérée comme… Comme son amie. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.  
« - La chance a tourné Akihito. Tu vas mourir dans cet entrepôt rempli de rats. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrai bientôt Asami te rejoindre. En attendant, tu tiendras compagnie à Feilong. Oh, fais moi plaisir. Cours ! »  
Akihito était sûr d'une chose toutefois, il n'avait pas envie de jouer au lapin se faisant tirer par le chasseur.  
Il effectua un bon en arrière tout en portant sa main droite derrière lui pour saisir le Beretta. Et le pointer ensuite en le tenant des deux mains sur la jeune femme. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe.  
« - Ne t'approche pas ou je tire ! » cria-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir une voix assurée. Sa mise en garde ne porta pas ses fruits. La profiler releva son arme avec une nonchalance tenant de la démence.  
« - Tirer ? Tes mains tremblent, tes yeux sont remplis d'effroi, tu es couvert de sueur… Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en serai pas capable. »  
Akihito aperçu une ombre se découper dans le dos d'Akiko. Son regard se fixa sur ce point malgré ses efforts pour rester concentré sur la jeune femme. Le canon d'un fusil étincela tout d'abord à la lumière rougeâtre de lampe, puis…  
« - Pouvez-vous affirmer la même chose de moi ? »  
Le photographe tenta d'articuler un nom mais les mots se perdirent en chemin. Alors qu'il détaillait un peu plus la silhouette qui avait émergé totalement de l'obscurité, Akiko exprima à voix haute les questions qu'il se posait lui-même.  
« - Vous êtes en vie… Feilong. Comment ? »  
L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer d'un de ses regards glacial la profiler qui lui tournait toujours le dos pour garder Akihito en vue. Le photographe constata que sa main gauche était entièrement bandée et qu'il avait plusieurs marques du même côté du visage.  
« - Vous ne pouvez pas être vivant, » poursuivit Akiko avec un éclat de panique dans la voix. « Je vous ai vu monté sur le bateau et il a explosé ensuite.  
« - Mon costume s'en souvient, et le teinturier aussi quand je le lui ai apporté… Que devais-je dire déjà ? Ah oui, au nom d'Asami, je vous demande de relâcher le gamin. »  
Akihito grinça des dents. Il n'était pas certain que faire de l'humour était une bonne idée alors que la jeune femme avait toujours son glock braqué sur lui et qu'elle était elle-même menacée par un fusil qui semblait à pompe. Et quant on se trouvait face à la personne mise en joue par une arme pareille, on commençait à se demander avec inquiétude si le jouet faisant de gros trous risquait d'en tuer deux pour le prix d'un. Non, il n'était vraiment pas rassuré par l'arrivée surprise de celui qui passait son temps à le menacer de mort.  
« - Akiko… Je crois que vous feriez mieux de poser votre arme, » murmura Akihito en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.  
La jeune femme se contenta de froncer dangereusement des sourcils et d'avancer d'un pas.  
« - Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te demande, » fit la voix sans émotion de Feilong. Mais à l'expression de son visage, Akihito comprit qu'il ne lui laisserait pas la vie sauve même si elle obtempérait. Même si elle acceptait de se rendre à la police. « Si tu le tues, je tuerai aussi, » ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.  
Akiko eut un rictus alors que son doigt pressait légèrement la détente.  
« - Alors nous serons au moins deux à tuer quelqu'un ici. »  
Akihito arrivait à peine à respirer. Le regard de la profiler était étrangement vide. Toute vie semblait l'avoir quitté.  
« - Je compte jusqu'à trois, » déclara Feilong en se rapprochant d'un ou deux mètres. « Un… »  
Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées par la terreur. Le Beretta semblait plus lourd, ses mains en sueur glissaient dessus.  
« - Deux… »  
La détonation vrilla les oreilles d'Akihito et une odeur de poudre se répandit dans l'atmosphère. Une seconde claqua quasiment en même temps et il se sentit basculer sur le côté. Il cria. Il n'était pas le seul à crier. Et un poids écrasa son corps alors qu'il se retrouvait par terre, le nez dans la poussière.  
Il tenait toujours le Beretta, le canon était chaud. Il le sentait en effleurant le métal.  
Il fut tiré en arrière et remis sur ses pieds.  
Qu'avait-il fait ?  
Sans se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire là, son regard hagard se leva sur Asami.  
Puis il le reposa sur Akiko. Une tache rouge fleurissait sur sa poitrine, du côté droit, et un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres.  
« - Pour-pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par une respiration difficile. « Tu vas devenir comme eux, Akihito. Je te déteste. »  
Il l'avait fait. Il avait tiré. Par instinct, sans réfléchir. Son doigt avait pressé la détente. La balle n'avait pas touché par chance mais parce qu'il l'avait voulu durant ces deux petites secondes.  
Akiko laissa tomber son Browning par terre et eut un hoquet faisant jaillir un peu plus de sang d'entre ses lèvres. A son tour, son corps chuta. Et le sang se répandit goutte après goutte sur le sol gris.  
Feilong s'approcha, le fusil reposant sur l'épaule et s'agenouilla à terre. Portant deux doigts à la gorge de la profiler. Il prit le même ton qu'un médecin annonçant implacablement son diagnostique.  
« - C'est fini. »


	12. Ashes To Ashes

**Epilogue – Ashes to Ashes**

Un verre de whisky, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait lui faire retrouver sa sérénité. Mais c'était déjà un petit pas vers l'oubli. Pourtant, Akihito ne parvenait pas à se décider à le boire. Il se contentait de fixer le liquide doré, attendant peut-être qu'il s'évapore. Après tout, il régnait une agréable chaleur dans le salon, peut-être la chimie finirait-elle par opérer.  
Le fait était que les paroles d'Imamiya ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas eu de poursuites pour un meurtre commis par légitime défense mais les paroles elles-même semblaient une condamnation, un jugement.  
Akiko était sans doute folle. Akiko avait tenté de le tuer. Mais Akiko avait tellement subi et souffert.  
Elle avait perdu sa famille à l'âge de dix ans, en raison de dette impayée envers des Yakuza. Elle avait été envoyée en Amérique, chez des proches parents, car il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'elle au Japon. Elle avait du se battre pour s'intégrer dans un pays dont elle ne connaissait pas la langue et les us. Et une fois adolescente, elle avait décidé d'entrer dans la police. Mais pas pour réguler durant des années la circulation, pour traquer les tueurs aux crimes les plus odieux. Elle avait finalement intégré le FBI. Son parcours professionnel fut irréprochable et elle tombe amoureuse d'un de ses collègues, moins d'un an avant son retour au Japon. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce que son fiancé se fasse tuer lors d'une enquête par la mafia italienne.  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Akiko perdit pied. Mais personne ne s'aperçut de rien au départ. Elle agissait tellement normalement malgré cette douloureuse perte. Puis, quelques semaines après, le parrain mourut assassiné. Ce n'était pas en vérité un simple assassinat. Mais une explosion de violence et de cruauté. Même pour un homme tel quel lui, c'était une mort odieuse.  
Il y avait bien entendu eu des doutes mais aucune preuve. Le FBI proposa une période de vacances à durée indéterminée à Akiko, celle-ci claqua la porte après avoir démissionné. Elle plaqua tout et partit au Japon, où elle fut intégrée à la police sans difficulté.  
Imamiya avait eu beau travailler avec elle, il n'avait pas deviné un seul instant la vérité. Il savait juste qu'elle n'aimait pas Asami et bien moins Akihito qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Mais c'était tout. S'il avait mené avant son enquête sur le passé de la jeune femme, peut-être aurait-il pu faire un rapprochement. Peut-être. L'issue de tout cela aurait été sans aucun doute différente.  
Mais, à présent, ils ne sauraient jamais si la folie d'Akiko aurait pu être soignée. Mais la raison retrouvée, aurait-elle pu se pardonne ses actes ?  
Il n'y avait aucun mal à s'en prendre au crime organisé. Seulement, il y avait des lois à respecter. On ne pouvait tuer une avocate à coût d'une barre en fer sous prétexte qu'elle défendait des criminels. On ne pouvait pas mutiler une prostitué sous prétexte qu'elle avait refusé de témoigner contre un politicien véreux, impliqué dans des affaires de trafique de drogue. Il y avait des lois à respecter, même pour une jeune femme aussi blessée qu'Akiko.  
« - Pour autant, était-ce mieux pour elle de mourir ? » s'était interrogé Imamiya après avoir raconté tout cela.  
Etait-ce mieux ?  
Ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser. Est-ce que Akihito pouvait lui continuer à vivre après tout ça ? Avec ça sur la conscience ? Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'expression d'Akiko, aux derniers instants. Il ne pouvait oublier non plus les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eu, avant que tout ne bascule. Il avait été obnubilé par sa relation avec Asami et par ce serial killer mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'elle avait été importante, même si elle se moquait de lui parfois méchamment. Elle lui donnait des conseils. Elle avait été son amie. Mais elle l'avait manipulé, elle le haïssait. Et il l'avait tué pour sauver sa peau.  
La Vie était décidément une belle salope.

Akihito se décida enfin à boire une gorgée du whisky. Il entendait dans la pièce à côté le bourdonnement d'une conversation. Enfin, d'une moitié de conversation. Asami était encore au téléphone. Il vivait une parfaite idylle avec cet objet.  
Akihito but encore une gorgée et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le bourdonnement s'interrompit. La porte s'ouvrit et Asami apparut dans son champ de vision. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient à moitié relevées.  
« - Feilong rentre à Hong Kong.  
« - Oh ! » fit Akihito avec un faux étonnement. Il s'en foutait totalement.  
« - Il a promis de te tuer la prochaine fois.  
« - Ah ! » Comme d'habitude, quoi.  
« - Mais il a été tout de même positivement impressionné par… »  
« - Qu'il aille se faire foutre, » coupa Akihito en essayant ensuite de se noyer dans son verre d'alcool. Mais il s'interrompit en percevant le regard d'Asami fixé sur lui. « Quoi ? Si tu te demandes combien de temps je vais encore squatter ton appartement, je compte partir ce soir. »  
Il lui sembla alors qu'Asami tentait de réprimer un sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. L'homme posa une main sur le dossier du canapé et se pencha en avant.  
« - Je crois que tu vas devoir remettre ça à plus tard. Tu as été expulsé par un affreux concours de circonstance. »  
Akihito avait le sentiment que l'affreux concours de circonstance était à quelques centimètres de lui, faisant semblant de prendre un air désolé. Et, qui plus est, avait 99 de chance de finir avec ce verre à la figure, l'affreux concours de circonstance.  
Asami le saisit soudainement par le col de son T-shirt pour le tirer à lui, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient apparemment jamais. La libido d'Asami en faisait partie. Le photographe se laissa embrasser et glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.  
La vie était sans aucun doute une salope, mais elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante.

**Fin...**


End file.
